Beyond the Stars
by vanialex
Summary: When their planet fell into war King Viktor sought out the one race who could help defeat their enemy. Yuuri, the last Elemental, wanted nothing to do with the house of Nikiforov but found himself bonded then falling for the strong king. Now a new evil rises from the shadows wanting to claim Yuuri's power. AU. *Revised Summery*
1. Chapter 1

Greetings my loves!

Thank you all for your support on Dark Angel of Mine. I was truly amazed and flattered by all the positive responses to that story and idea that I poured lots of love and hours into. Thank you again.

This story was amazingly influenced by a piece of fan art I saw on Tumblr. If you look up Kantonliu it is the Yuri Witcher piece. Now I don't know anything about the witcher fandom but that picture did spark inspiration to create a mage Yuuri.

Please let me know what you think and if I should continue this piece.

Thank you again!

I don't owe YOI and please excuse any grammar errors.

55555

"My liege I implore you to reconsider"

Viktor glanced over to his first in command and glared at him not pausing the stride of his horse instead he egged Afsol to go faster "This is the only choice we have left. We are outnumbered if we attack outright and they now have my brother"

He swallowed the fear that threatened to cripple him but he could not afford to show weakness. As their king and leader weakness was not an option. The capture of his little brother was a hard blow to him and the people of their kingdom. They have been at war with the Granorians for some years now. Large reptilian beings who wanted to harvest their lush planet and drain the resources.

Every time they tried to put up another driller they made sure to knock it out before it could cause damage to their eco system. The drillers were made to drain the minerals from the soil which chance have it was rich in Aurum. A strong substance that was used to make weapons, armory and buildings. His people the Numinors used it to make their own armors and weapons but those weapons were rear. They did not believe in digging up their planet. Unfortunately, the beasts they fought did not have the same qualms.

The battles were long and gruesome but Viktor and his people were bred warriors. He learned the way of the sword from the moment he learned to walk as does every Numinor. On the battlefield it was hard to kill a Numinor even against the larger reptiles. Their skin was tough to pierce, they moved with inhuman speed and their senses were far superior to the reptiles. Plus they held their own energy that they had to learn to project in battle. They have been successful so far with Viktor leading the attacks but they had all wondered how long their luck will hold out. It was rare for a king to go to battle without a mage.

Seems the enemy realized this small detail and took a different approach to the war. He had sent Yuri to the far east of the kingdom to help oversee the training of the soldiers when his party was ambushed. Something that should have been impossible.

Clutching on the reigns his jaw tighten. They were getting help from a mage, meaning he was now at the disadvantage. Not only that but The kingdom has been under the protection of a force shield that has been effective since his grandfather had it placed at the end of the last invading species over 300 years ago. Now it seems the Granorians found a mage who could breach that barrier.

The only way to keep his people safe and bring back his brother was to seek out the mages who first created the barrier.

The Elementals were a race of mages with magic so rare and powerful that they were whispered to have been born with the galaxies. His grandfather told him stories of the mage Hiro and his family and how they were the ones who put the shield up that protected their people. His grandfather had been a fierce warrior and ruler who pursued the mage to help end the war. The history books didn't say much about the Elemental. All the pages in their history books pertaining to them had been burned. His father did tell him that were secretive by nature and they magicked them away.

All maps, references and names were erased from the history books. The only bit of information his grandfather told him was the name Katsuki.

His father never called on the mages to serve under his rule. There was never a need and so the Elementals fell into history and now after 300 years he knew that he was grasping at straws but he was desperate. He could not fail his people. He clutched the blue lapis stone around his neck. According to his father the stone held the power to bond a mage when the right ritual words were spoken. He hoped he didn't have to use it but he was not above enslaving the mage if it meant getting his little brother back and protecting his kingdom.

He just hoped the Elementals did not die out.

The only reference he found was that they kept to themselves high in the misty Blue Mountains away from villages and people. The last sighting was rumored over a hundred years ago. A young man who claimed he was the son of Hiro.

When he found the path leading deep into the Blue Mountains he had to slow his horse down. The trees were too dense to ride hard.

Christophe came up next to him "Sire, the Elementals have not been heard from for many many years and the last time one of them came down from the mountain cursed the royal family name. I don't think this is wise"

Viktor grunted "Regardless of what it may think of my family I came prepared" he flipped open a sack that Afsol carried. Bags of gold jingled "If he or she will not help out because their king asks for it, then I will buy their services. Yuri must be found and the shield addressed at any cost" he did not mention the necklace. That was a last resort. He was not fond of slavery.

Chris and his guards stayed close to their king. He did not trust these mages and didn't trust magic they could not fight physically.

While they were immune to most magic but they were still at a disadvantage against beings like the Elementals. They had been lucky that they did not have notions of grandeur and tried to over throw the Nikiforov family. It was his duty to make sure that his king remained safe above all else. That was why he was here chasing after a rumor.

There was no guarantee they would find an Elemental but his lord seemed to know where he was going so he followed his lead.

When the forest started to grow quieter and denser Viktor knew they were on the right path. The tall trees reached high, the large arms crisscrossing onto each other. The thick foliage shadowed the bright sun until torches had to be lit in order to see. The horses started to stir not liking the mist that rolled on the leaf covered floor the further up they went.

No sounds of birds….no chirping of insects…..not even the rustle of the wind in the leaves could be heard. It was unnaturally still.

The fog stayed to the forest floor floating around them like a blanket. The only sound now was the pads of the horses' hooves. None of them spoke their senses were on high alert watching for any signs of danger.

Viktor closed his eyes and sent his hearing wide at once listening to the vibrations of the forest. Inhaling he looked to the right stopped his horse and dismounted.

Walking over to a large overgrown brush he peered around trying to see what lay beyond it. Inhaling deep he knew he found the right path. He could smell a clean stream lying 5 miles up north, rich overturn soil and the spicy scent of deep magic.

Reaching to his back he unsheathed his sword and started to hack away the large bush like it was butter. His men dismounted and helped clear the way that was carefully hidden. You could not go around the large bush, it was blocked by large boulders and thick massive trees if you went up you found the edge of the mountain side that winded down the other way. If you tried to climb up you fell into poison thorn bushes.

No this entrance was very carefully made to look like part of the forest.

"Whoever did this does not wish to be disturbed my lord" said Chris looking down the small path that was lined with trees and fog.

Viktor clenched his jaw "We go by foot" the turned to his men "Stay here" he ordered stepping onto the path his red cloak trailing behind him.

The fur lined cloak shield him against the growing cold of winter. The bright red a beacon displaying his birthright as king. Red was the royal color and the color that marked the house of Nikiforov. Viktor was young for a king but he gained that title from his father for his fierceness.

All Numinorians held an inner beast within them. The stronger the beast the more powerful the warrior. Viktor has proven that he had the strongest beast….even surpassing his grandfather and so was given the title of king at an early age.

When a Numiorian tapped into his animal their eyesight sharpen, their hearing could pick up the softest of footsteps miles away and they could feel the energy around them. They also held traits of predators. Fangs lengthened and claws sprang out of nails. They were fast, strong and highly tolerant of magic.

As he walked he could see scattered patches of snow and wondered how the mage survived up in the wilderness for so long while nothing grew in winter.

His blue eyes darted into the shadows of the trees, his senses alert and ready. He kept his sword in one gloved hand. His dark brown boots made little sound while he stalked forward his predator instincts listening for the mage.

When the cottage came into view he knew he was in the right place.

The cottage was covered in rich twining ivy and Jasmine sending the wonderful scent into the cool air. To the side was a healthy garden filled with vegetables and fruit. Viktor could see several trees that looked to have crisp looking apples and he marveled that all of this was available during winter.

"It's not natural" whispered Christophe looking at the tomatoes "It's winter…."

Viktor was looking at the garden then looked up towards the cottage, startled to see a dark hooded figure by the doorway.

The mage had its hood on low so he could not tell if it was male or female. The black of the cloak hid the rest of them from view. The shadowed figure moved inside the cottage seeming to blend into the darkness noiselessly.

Viktor growled low not liking the challenge of the mage or the lack of respect. He was still their king. Most would invite him into at least offer some kind of hospitality.

"I do not like this my lord" said Chris peering into the darkness of the cottage "It does not seem very inviting"

"Mages are oddities Christophe but the important thing is that we found our Elemental" he said low and stepped forward sword in hand.

The inside of the cottage was warm, clean and very tidy. He had been expecting odd items in jars. Magic items slew across a working table or even insects. The space had a very comfortable air to it. The large table that stood on in front of a large hearth was gleaming and polished with a basket of apples and peaches on it. The kitchen was far more modern than he would have envisioned with a large wood burning stove and vent above it. The wood floors were clean and well maintained that had large woven rich rugs scattered around the living space.

The dark cloaked figure sat in front of the hearth in a large chair "To what do I owe the pleasure that the king himself comes to seek my audience"

The voice was spelled so that he could not tell the age or gender of the mage. It threw his senses off and in turn made his beast irritable. He did not like what he did not control or understand.

"I am in need of your aid and come to hold your oath in binding" he said sheathing his sword.

The figure cackled "I have no binding oath to you little king. Leave me be" he said turning his head slightly towards him.

Viktor growled "Your ancestor helped our kingdom and swore an oath to my family. It is your duty to respond"

The figure scoffed "Foolishness. Yes, once upon a time we Elementals had a treaty with your family line but that ended with your grandfather" the cloaked figure stood and turned to them "Your grandfather used my family as pigs for slaughter. Yes my family swore an oath but I will never serve you"

Viktor refused to believe that "There has to be a misunderstanding. Is there no one of Hiro's line left?"

"Yes" the voice said in a clipped tone "I am his last remaining heir and I know more about this than you will ever image. There was no misunderstanding. Now leave"

Viktor clenched his jaw "I am truly sorry for your loss but you are bound to the kingdom even if you refuse to acknowledge it"

The figure sat back down and sighed "I have no ties to anyone"

Growling in anger he reached over and threw a heavy sack of gold coins on the table "Then I will buy your services. I need your help"

He watched indignantly as a small elegant hand flicked its wrist delicately turning the gold to ashes.

"I have no use for riches. Leave I said"

Viktor sighed "I didn't want to resort to this but we are in desperate need" he pulled out the blue lapis stone from under his golden chest plate armor and watched the hooded figure stand suddenly. The room grew cold despite the burning fire.

"Don't" was all it said but Viktor smirked at the mage.

"I wouldn't but you gave me no choice" He would not be defeated and he will have respect "Forged by magical blood I call on your oath to serve the one who carries the blood of kings" eyes flashing gold he bit on his finger with one sharp canine and smeared the stone with his blood "by my blood and my word I bind you to me"

The black figure growled low and doubled over as if in pain but he knew he was trying to fight to binding spell. Viktor watched fascinated when a blue aura surrounded the mage then seem to soak into the mage disappearing within.

It was then that Viktor wondered how old the mage was. He could not see what they looked like but twice he had seen their hands and they appeared delicate and fragile. He also noted how much shorter it was than himself but then again Numinors had tall and powerful bodies. The mage looked to be more than a head shorter.

"Curse you Nikiforov" the voice wavered and turned into one of a young man "I hope you burn in hell"

Viktor frowned "Come forward" he knew that when given a direct order the mage was now forced to obey him with the spell in place.

The mage walked up to him his body shaking in anger no doubt. Once in front of him he inhaled deeply and savored the fragrance of the man. Sweet orange blossoms, citrus and fresh earth. It was an intoxicating cocktail.

"Lower your hood. I wish to see the face of my mage"

Whatever he had been expecting was not what stood before him. His hair was the color of midnight, shiny and silky pulled back revealing deep garnet red eyes. His skin was smooth golden and unblemished giving him a very young youthful appearance. His face was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his long life. It looked to be carved by the angels.

The man looked almost as young as his brother which gave him pause. Was this mage strong enough to even help?

"How old are you?" he asked walking around the man inhaling and feeling the air around him wanting to get a feel for the mage.

The mage had his small hands in a tight fists "Stop hovering over me like a dog in heat" he bit out his soft voice laced with anger "I am old enough that is all you need to worry about"

Viktor snarled at the young man "You will do well to learn respect. You behave like a savage"

The man looked up at him his red eyes holding not an ounce of fear "You cannot harm me Nikiforov. The magical bond works both ways. I cannot harm you with my magic and you in turn can't lay a hand on me. Respect is earned and your family lost what little respect I had a long time ago"

His instincts were screaming at him to make the male in front of him submit. Those deep beautiful eyes was driving his beast wild with both rage and desire. They looked up at him challenging his dominance, they were unwavering and rebellious swirling with an old and ancient power.

Leaning down he could feel his frame vibrating in anger "You are bound to me and my word mage and bound is where you will remain. Start getting use to that"

Yuuri narrowed his eye at the arrogant king hating how easily he leashed him but most of all he hated what his family did to his own.

"We are leaving. Gather your supplies we depart immediately" said the silver hair king and walked out of his home.

Cursing the royal family name under his breath the glared at the blonde guard then turned away from him before he turned him into a frog.

Walking to his bedroom he waved his hand igniting a yellow glow around it and started to summon clothes, essentials and a pack to carry it all. Walking back to the living area again he waved his hand again and bread, cheese, dried meat, dried fruit and nuts fell into his pack. Buckling the strap he placed his hand on the pack and it disappeared for him to use when he needed of it.

He walked out with a stoic guard in tow.

"I'm done" he bit out between clenched teeth hating that he had to leave home behind.

The king looked down at his attire "You seem ready for travel"

Yuuri shrugged "This is the way I dress normally. I have no need for metal armor"

His clothing was all back. Tall riding black leather boots, black pants, back simple cotton long sleeved shirt that he wore under a black leather tight armor that tied at the sides to protect his chest and stomach. The straps around his legs held small daggers that he usually had tipped with his own poison. He preferred those than a sword. Yuuri adjusted his cloak the silver medallion with his family crest flashing bright on his right shoulder where it was gathered. Taking long black gloves he stood outside with the king who was looking around the area of his home.

"When we reach the clearing you will ride with me back to the location were my brother was taken" commanded the king irritating Yuuri.

"I'd rather eat my own arm" he muttered then huffed "You really are clueless aren't you?" he crossed his arms. He knew better than the piss off the king but his arrogance got on his nerves.

The king was the prime predator. If you looked at the food chain you will find his majesty at the very top. Lethal instincts that could trigger a deadly beast at any moment the king's blood held a magic of his own. It was very much like pulling on the dragon's tail when it came to angering the king but Yuuri never had much fear in anything ever since his family died. There was little that he was afraid of. Not even death.

"What do you speak of?" demanded the silver hair man.

Yuuri waved a glowing hand making a sturdy leather glove appear and tossed it at the king "You will need this or risk your arm being pierced" he said instead of answering him.

Viktor looked at the man then at the glove "Why did you give me this for?" he asked confused "I have gloves already"

Yuuri shook his head "You will need this one. I do not ride horses"

Not bothering to keep explaining why that was he pulled at the magic that ran deep and strong within him. The image of the animal locked in his head he allowed the warmth and tingle of the change take him and he shifted.

Viktor stared in awe as the raven haired male became a white and black falcon. It flew above head and perched itself on top of his cottage. Pulling the thick brown glove he held out his arm and watched as the bird of prey flew and landed on his extended arm gracefully. The bird was magnificent. The wing span of the mage had to be at least 3 feet length wise.

 _As I said…...I do not ride horses…._

The voice was in his mind.

"We have a telepathic link?" he asked astonishment colored his voice and eyes. The bird looked to be giving him a very droll look.

 _You bonded yourself to a mage and you don't even know how this works? Unbelievable…_

The bird shook its head looking down looking the picture of dejection. It looked like someone took away its prey and it was left wanting. Viktor not liking that look stroked the head of the bird gently as he spoke.

"My grandfather did not say much about your ancestor other than a bond had to be made in order for the mage to obey their king" he explained as he started walking along the path heading back to his men. The falcon pulled away from his petting and carefully made its way up his arm making sure not to dig into his skin until it lay perched on his shoulder on top of the metal armor so that its talons wouldn't hurt him.

 _A bond is not needed for a mage to be loyal to a king….I just refused to help your family after what your grandfather did to my family._

"What did happen then?" he asked looking sideways at the white bird.

The falcon swiveled it's raptor's eyes to his. Even in bird form the young mage was handsome.

 _Your grandfather forced my grandfather and his wife to form the shield knowing that when they did that it would kill them. They used up too much of their energy to form the force field and they died._

Viktor almost missed step, stopped and turned to the falcon "Lies!"

The bird extended its wings, hopped on the ground and turned into the young man once more. The man narrowed his eyes at him "Why do you think none of your history books are complete? The pages burned off?" he challenged "Your grandfather had my father who was just a boy burn them off. He did not want your people to know that their safety was bought with blood. The blood of Elementals. The blood of _my_ family"

The black hair man all but hissed in anger then turned away pacing making the fog around them swirl away from him eerily.

"What proof do you have of that other than stories told to you as a child?" counted Viktor refusing to believe his grandfather would do that.

Yuuri scoffed "Mages live even longer than Numinorians. I am far older than what I appear to be. My father was there when it happened and recorded it very carefully and passed down what happened the last time a Numinor king came to our door" he turned to look at him "My family has honor and served to fight off the horde of aliens invading and they were betrayed by the very king they swore to protect. Why would my family lie about this? What do we get from it? What do I get from telling you this? Nothing. They are just the facts. It is not my problem if your mind refuses to tell you what your senses can detect. I do not lie"

It was true….the mage was not telling a lie "I cannot believe it is true...that my grandfather would act so coldly"

The mage scoffed "It is in your blood king. Betrayal. I suppose I will need to come to terms that I am fodder...just like my family was"

The king growled "I am not my grandfather" he spat out walking closer to the mage who refused to bow or bend to him. Instead the mage wrapped that cloak of magic closer refusing to pull away from his predatory gaze.

"The glowing lapis around your neck states otherwise" the mage shot back at him in a low tone looking away from him. His eyes grew very sad, his face looked like he was stuck in a memory. He stayed that way for a minute then closed his eyes and exhaled. When he looked up at Viktor again his face lost all expression "None of that matters anymore. I am now bonded to you for as long as you deem it necessary"

Viktor didn't want to believe that his grandfather had done what he claimed to have done. He knew his father told him that his grandfather had been a very strong warrior but would he have scarified the very mages who helped out their kingdom?

Yes…..

He knew that answer and it hurt. He gazed down at the smaller male and felt his heart move for him. He had to fix this "If my grandfather did what you claim then I am sorry for the loss of your family. I am not my grandfather nor do I wish to become him. I wish to mend the broken treaty between our families. I need your help, I am desperate. Will you please help?"

Yuuri gazed over at the young king debating on whether to believe that or not. He didn't seem evil or twisted but he was still a Prime Numiorian and that alone gave him caution. The king was king for a reason and he doubted he had the magic to withhold an attack from him.

He sighed and nodded "As long as you don't force me to obey a command I do to wish to comply with….. I will follow you out of my own free will and in time we shall see about mending that trust"

Chris sighed in relief. If the mage followed of his own free will it would save them from always being on alert with him around.

Viktor nodded "You have my thanks. What should we call you?"

"Yuuri"

Viktor blinked "Yuri? Like the crown prince?"

The mage shrugged his shoulders "I was born first but I spell mine with two 'u's instead of one"

Yuuri shifted back to his falcon form and landed on the King's outstretched arm and climbed to his shoulder once more.

 _What do I call you?_

"My lord…..Sire…..which ever suites you best" he said offhandedly then growled when the bird pecked at the side of his head.

 _I meant what is your given name._

"Viktor" he spat out "Don't do that" he warned earning him an irritated shrill from the falcon.

 _You are arrogant_

"And you are spoiled" he shot back turning to glare at the bird who puffed out and ruffled it's feathers a bit before he huffed and turned away from him "Hn" he muttered and kept walking.

 _I don't like you_

Viktor almost laughed "You sound like a petulant child" he said then frowned "Is there a way I can respond to you telepathically as well?"

The bird all but rolled its eyes at him.

 _Don't be daft_ said the voice of the young mage amusement lacing his tone _that would require for me to give back the bonding words and I don't feel like doing that_

Viktor was getting annoyed at the attitude of the mage but held his temper for now. He needed his help so he attempt to be patient for now.

When they reached his men the falcon flew off his shoulder to perch on a nearby branch to give the king a moment to get on his horse.

 _I rather remain this way for the time being if you don't mind your majesty_

Viktor mounted his horse and nodded to him holding out his gloved hand. The falcon flew to it and crawled up to his shoulder once more. Turning to the men he ordered them to follow.

Several of the men looked at the falcon but didn't say anything. They could all sense the deep magic within the body of the bird of prey and knew that it was the Elemental though the fact he was in the form of a bird was awe inspiring. Most common mages could not shift forms.

As they rode down the mountain Viktor began to worry. They had very little time and feared what the Granionans would do to his brother. Steeling himself he pushed the fear and doubt deep inside. He did not want his scent to give away to his men just how afraid and worried he was.

The falcon turned to fix its gaze on him. Viktor turned to look at it as well.

 _You are worried_

The king blinked "You can tell?"

 _Only because I am so close. Your scent shifted for a few seconds. I caught the scent of your worry. You mentioned your brother was taken…is that who I am looking for?_

"Yes" then hesitated "I will give you more details once we are at the site"

 _Alright….I will be close by._

Once they broke through the tree line the falcon extended its large wings and flew off a cry on wind.

"My lord should we catch it?" asked one of his guards looking up at the bird hovering above them.

"No, leave him be. He will follow" he said urging his horse to take off in a gallop.

True to his word the falcon followed close by flying slightly above the king the bird keeping up with ease. Several of the men were curious of the mage who could turn into different animals. They knew that only a powerful mage could shift its form since it required an immense amount of magic to shift one's form.

When they reached the place where his brother was taken he slowed down Afsol to a trot until he called for a halt.

The falcon landed and shifted into the raven haired man. Several of the guards growled low in their throats when the mage turned to look at the king making his face visible. Already three of the guards were snapping at each other when they scented the interest of the other.

Viktor turned and let out a low snarl "You will get your beasts under control or find yourselves removed from my legion. The mage is not a potential mate to anyone here"

Yuuri rolled his eyes "Barbarians" he muttered pulling his cloak back on his shoulders to give him better movability but also revealed a lean toned body that made even Viktor's blood stir when he caught sight of how elegant and fluid the mage walked.

If Viktor was honest the mage would make a fine consort with the ability to breed powerful young. As king it was his duty to make a powerful heir. Yuuri as his mate could give him that. He knew mages could spell themselves to have children if they wished. He shook the thought away. Dangerous that was. Never has a Numinor mated with a mage. Mages were rare and did not mate outside of their races.

Well….true mages were rare. One could be taught the art of being a mage but their powers would only go so far. A true mage drew their power from their core. As such they were very independent creatures who didn't bend to any rule and didn't conform to the restrictions of being a mate. A Numinor mate was a treasure and as such they were pampered and guarded beyond all others since they mated for life. Viktor had a feeling Yuuri would not like being kept like a pet.

He knew that his men were going to find it difficult to understand that though. Their mating instincts were luring them to Yuuri due to his immense power that flowed from him like a waterfall.

Yuuri walked around the sight trying to pinpoint the faint flow of magic that was still in the area but he couldn't get a good feel on it. The other mage had attempted to cloak it.

"Amateur" he muttered and held out his hand summoning his black staff to help act as has his anchor. Magic could not be easily erased unless one was a born mage and he doubted this other one was. True born mages were very very rare in this age. So few of them left to birth young.

With his staff in hand he placed the end on the grass covered floor and closed his eyes sending his powers into the earth asking her to help him see what he desired. Elementals were in essence children of the earth...any earth in any planet. Air, water, earth, fire, thunder and living animals were all under his control. His people were created from the solar winds, fire and lingering energy of the blast when the galaxies were formed.

But that power had a limit. They burned too hot and they could burn out their magical cores if they used their magic for too long. The amount of power that went into the machine to make the force field of this planet was too great. His grandfather and grandmother had died that day all because one paranoid king did not trust his grandfather's word that they would return if they were needed again. King Alexander was so paranoid of another impeding attack that he forced his grandfather and grandmother to obey and pour their powers into a machine that could project a barrier to keep the kingdom safe. The barrier expanded over more than half the planet leaving the barren canyons and Snow Mountains unprotected.

Shaking the memories away he focused again on what he was looking for.

The pulses coming from his staff and the earth hummed like a harp within him. He could see in his mind eye golden strings that made the fabric of all the living trees and plants around him. He could see the woven patterns that made the magic around them hum. Reaching with his powers he played the notes, seeing the different vibrations and hearing the tune within himself until he came upon a note that was different. Playing it he made a face. It was forced…..dark and twisted. Not the normal residue of just any mage.

Yuuri opened his eyes and turned to glare at the location the dark tune came from. "I found it" he called out to the king walking over to where he had dismounted "It is a dark mage" he spat out "He was only able to manipulate the force field enough to get a few troops in and out"

Viktor clenched his jaw. Dark mages were no better than parasites. They hired their services to the highest bidder not caring who they had to kill or poison. They had no honor and were not able to bond to a king or kingdom since they sold their soul for the dark power they possessed.

He mounted his horse and looked down at Yuuri "Lead the way" he said then turned to his men "We hunt a dark mage. Be on alert"

Yuuri nodded turned and started to walk staff in hand following the contorted notes of the lingering black magic. He need to stay in his human form to do that, tracing the flow took effort and skill. He had to keep connected to the earth to follow the flow. It was slow and tedious work one that he knew the other mage would not be able to do if he was the one being hunted.

And on the hunt Yuuri was. Not because the other mage turned dark but because if it wasn't for them he would have been left in peace. The king was doing a good job at defeating the Granorians. He did not need him until that stupid dark mage appeared.

Now here he was. Bound by the power of the lapis to serve and obey the king's commands.

Green power licked at his skin 'Just wait until I find you' he thought darkly 'I am going to make you wish you never stepped foot on this planet'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello loves =)

Thank you all for your interest in this fiction and for the wonderful reviews. I will try to get the next installment for 'Inspiration' out soon.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and please feed the author!

I do not own YOI and please excuse any grammar errors

444444

They traced the path of the dark mage until the sun was close to setting in the distance. Yuuri felt drained and exhausted by the time they paused. Detaching himself from the earth he flicked his wrist and this staff disappeared. He stood still for a moment, the feeling of vertigo making the world tilt for a moment. Steeling himself Yuuri took several deep breaths until the sensation went away.

"We make camp here tonight" called out Viktor dismounting "Find wood for fire and get some shelter up. We resume before light break"

The men took off unpacking the king's tent first while the others went about setting up camp.

Yuuri desperately needed to rest and regain his energy but instead he walked around the perimeter of the camp setting protective spells around the site. He walked hands glowing with yellow fire in the approaching dusk drawing symbols into the air while muttering spells under his breath. The symbols hung in the air for a moment before vanishing.

Once that was done he stood watching the rising moon wondering what his father would have done in his circumstance. Would his father be disappointed that he was bonded to a Nikiforov king? Or would he had honored the treaty if the roles had been reversed? Would his family even want for him to reform the treaty? He had a million questions and no way to get an answer which made him sad and aggravated. He felt lost without the guidance of his family.

Yuuri turned to gaze at the tall king who was helping his men set up then went back to his stance trying to ignore him and ignore the fact that he was bonded to serve. The blue lapis was a stone of great magic given to the first Numinorian king by his great-great-great grandfather who served faithfully in the house of Nikiforov. The Elementals have been serving the king of this planet for many years until one of them broke their trust.

The lapis was never intended to enslave his people but rather it was a way to bond to their king. It gave them the ability to communicate telepathically and it gave the mage a way to know if their king was danger or had a need of them. It was a privilege for the king to wear the stone and many who remembered the old days would remember the days when the Elementals protected their kingdom. It was part of the reason why this planet flourished as it did.

Yuuri fisted his hands. The blue lapis should have been taken away but it never was. Alexander turned it into a choke hold. He had no idea how he changed the nature of the stone but he did and the death of his grandparents was the result.

He sighed. Still…...he suppose it really wasn't fair that he kept holding that grudge against Viktor. He seemed honorable enough. A little arrogant but honorable all the same. His main problem was that the new king scared him. Scared of the natural bond that they had. He's never felt anything like it before and it made him nervous.

Viktor's gaze found Yuuri who was standing looking at the sunset hands behind his back, feet apart and posture straight. He looked so poised and graceful, the perfect image of an untouchable powerful being and yet as he watched the wind play with raven hair he was tempted to run his fingers through the silken locks. He shook his head. He had to be careful…..the Elemental was such a captivating creature he found his instincts harder to control around him.

Yuuri was nothing like a Numinorian and it made him all the more extraordinary. He held a quiet kind of beauty about him that has been messing with his beast ever since he first saw him. Numinors were not soft, their faces were sharper, angular and etched with strong features. The females were very hard toned, their beauty could be seen as striking yet unyielding. Yuuri's face held a softness that tempted one to touch. The graceful curve of his neck, the smooth skin on his cheeks that he wanted to caress just to see if it felt as soft as it appeared and his deep eyes. One could get lost in eyes such as those. He was so breathtakingly beautiful.

So powerful and yet so young and vulnerable. It was an intoxicating combination for him. There was not one female or male that made his beast stir like Yuuri did but he also knew that he could never have the mage. He tried to stay away from him but it was proving harder to do.

With a resolved intake of breath he decided to stop fighting his instincts and went to stand next to Yuuri in silence. They didn't say anything but Viktor was gently pulling on the buzzing energy that came off in waves from the younger male unconsciously. Basking in the power that hummed from him. Irritating he may be at times but he found his energy soothing.

Yuuri turned to look up at the stoic king wondering why he was caressing his aura. It was a very odd sensation….one that had him on edge a bit.

"Your majesty?" he said hesitantly looking up at the tall male. He did not want to trigger any instincts in Viktor. When the king looked down at him Yuuri had to ignore the ripple of awareness that made a small twinge of pink appear on his cheeks. He looked away clearing his throat while he forced his body to get under control.

The king was the epitome of the perfect male. Tall with lean sculpted muscles that moved and rippled when he walked. Hair the color of starlight soft and shiny looking falling down one side of his face accentuating chiseled cheekbones and a sensual heart shaped mouth. Then you saw his eyes.

Stars above his eyes were the most beautiful thing one could ever see. Clear blue pools only enhancing that intense predatory gaze he had. King Viktor was in a word: Perfect but he was also dangerous. Especially to Yuuri.

As long as the king held the lapis stone and held his magic under an oath, he was forced to obey. What if the king decided never to let him go home? He didn't want to live in the main city. He would be an oddity among the Numinorians.

He was weak compared to them in physical strength. He did not have their instincts or predatory senses. If Yuuri didn't have his magic he would have been defenseless in this world.

"Yes?" his baritone voice sounded calm much to Yuuri's relief.

"Is there a reason why you are stroking my aura your majesty?" he asked trying to his voice as neutral as possible. Things did not need to be any more awkward between them. Besides that, he was still a bit weary of him. Anyone from Alexander's blood line gave him a reason to proceed with caution.

The king stiffened next to him and recalled his aura "I did not realize" he said stiffly then turned and walked towards his large tent.

Yuuri frowned, baffled at the king's reaction. He almost seemed embarrassed but Yuuri decided to shrug it off since it seems he did it without knowing so he decided to just drop it.

Hands glowing yellow with his powers he summoned his pack along with his small tent. He found a location away from the other and used his magic to set up the tent. To Numinors setting up a camp away from the protection of a large group was dangerous and seen as odd but Yuuri preferred being alone.

He was a solitary being by nature. He enjoyed staying up at night with only the forest as company and bask in the energy of mother earth. After being alone for over 5 years...he has gotten used to solitude.

Forgoing a fire he decided to eat some bread and cheese with dried fruit and drank his cool water greedily not having eaten all day and took its toll in how fast his powers drained. Taking his clothing off he pulled on some loose cotton black pants and a long sleeved shirt he usually slept in and crawled onto his blankets feeling a deep ache settle into his limbs. He was deeply asleep by the time his head hit his small pillow.

He was slumbering so peacefully when he was jerked awake sometime during the night when large hands tried to pull down his sleeping pants. Some idiot was trying to mate him. Snarling his hands grew hot with power sitting up he sent a strong blast of green light at his intruder sending them flying from his tent. With an irritated scowl Yuuri walked out of his tent and glared at the Numinor soldier who looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Yuuri rolled his bleary eyes and swirled his wrist turning the soldier into a cat.

"I will change you back in the morning" he said tiredly turned around and went back into his tent.

He was just about to fall back asleep when another soldier tried to crawl into his bed.

Damnit all he just wanted to sleep!

That soldier was too thrown away from the tent in a blast. He didn't have to wait long before he heard another one approaching. Having about enough Yuuri got up and stood in front of his tent tired and angry. His body was encased in green flames that licked at his skin and clothes sending a glow around the camp. His powers only glowed green when he was royally pissed off and right now he was seeing red.

"Listen to me carefully you mangy mutts" snarled Yuuri so low that it give Chris chills who had emerged from his own tent to see what the ruckus was about.

"I am not interested nor am I going to mate with anyone here so just take my warning and leave me alone" seethed the young mage.

Viktor chose then to emerge from his tent and demanded to know what was going on.

"Several of your men are trying to mate the mage" said Chris sleepily and annoyed "The mage has been turning them into cats"

Viktor growled low and deep at the three cats that stood in front of a seriously angry mage who was engulfed in green flames. He would have looked very intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that Yuuri looked ready to fall on his feet. Viktor sighed, he knew there was no other option. It was the middle of the night and they all needed sleep.

Striding over to Yuuri, he was relieved when the green surrounding the mage died the instant he came in close contact, he picked up the smaller male and threw him over one shoulder. The king turned and stomped back to his own tent one very angry Yuuri in tow. Ignoring the wiggling mage he dropped him on his own bed furs and went down to growl at him projecting his own powers now.

Yuuri froze in place, his eyes widened as he stared up at Viktor. That growl held a deep power that hit him like a bucket of cold water. He was not expecting for Viktor to have the level of energy that he did. He did not display it. He seemed like a calm lake on the surface….relaxed and serene but he could now see the undercurrents of that lake and it swirled strong and violently. He swallowed backing away a bit.

"I would like to sleep and you look exhausted" explained Viktor moving to pick up Yuuri and placed him against the tent wall on the bed furs so that he could sleep with his body facing the flap of the tent protecting the smaller man. If anyone came into his tent they would have to go through him to get to Yuuri "They will not bother you in here. I will deal with them in the morning but in the meantime sleep"

"My obligations to you does not include me warming your bed your majesty" hissed the raven his eyes blazing a deep red in anger.

Viktor sighed "I will not touch you Yuuri. I have more control over my beast than my men" he added "It is clear that several of my men see you as a potential mate and won't stop until you are marked. You can either take your chances out with them or sleep here in peace where they cannot get to you"

Yuuri sighed feeling like arguing some more but he was so very tired from traveling and using so much of his powers to trace the dark mage.

"Please trust me Yuuri" said Viktor softly his eyes pleading with his "I am not like my grandfather. I will never betray your trust"

Yuuri rubbed his face tiredly. He wanted to believe that. Part of him wanted to believe that a bit too much and he feared what that emotion was. Instead he nodded "Alright…..I will trust you" he grumbled climbing under the soft covers and sighed contently when he noticed that, of course, the king would have better sleeping furs and softer pillows.

The bedding smelled of Viktor's clean pine scent and he would be lying if it didn't make his stomach do a little tap dance. Pushing that feeling to the side he curled up on his side and pulled the soft blanket over him. He was asleep before he could even think of counting sheep.

Viktor inhaled Yuuri's sweet scent growling low his beast liking the close proximity of the mage, of seeing him in his bed. He was falling asleep when he heard the rustling of two of his men outside of his tent. They were growling low wanting to small male that slept next to him.

Growling back he projected his powers and pheromones to warn the two that he was not to be trifled with. He heard two disgruntled whines then silence as they left. Turning he pulled the small warm body to his inhaling the sweet scent again. He knew he shouldn't be this close to the mage but he couldn't fight off his instincts either.

Yuuri sighed and turned around with a small noise of annoyance making Viktor smirk. He really was adorable at times and he suspected Yuuri wasn't even aware of how alluring he really was. Snuggling closer he pulled his chest to Yuuri's back his nose skimming the back of his exposed neck. Taking one hand he made a fist and extended it a few times gathering some of his natural oils and rubbed it onto the mage's neck.

With his personal scent on Yuuri this men would leave him alone or issue a challenge to him and none would do that. He was marking Yuuri as a potential mate true but he was only doing it for his own safely. He couldn't sleep with the mage every night on this trip and he did not think Yuuri would like that so for now his scent would have to do.

With on last nuzzle he fell asleep feeling calmer than he has in a few days.

55555

Yuuri snuggled into the fragrant pillow not wanting to get up but knew they would have to leave soon. The low rumbling behind him was starting to lull him back to sleep.

Tempting….very tempting.

Yawning he opened one bleary eye and saw the sun as not risen yet the tent was still dark so he reclosed his eyes and allowed the Numinor king to pull him closer into the warmth of his larger body blocking the morning chill. The winter morning would have been freezing in his tent alone so he figured he could put up with the king being too personal if it meant he could sleep in the luxury of warmth.

He was still on his side facing the tent wall with one large Numinorian snuggled up to his back like a great lumbering beast when he felt Viktor's nose skim the back of his neck. Yuuri briefly imagined turning the king into a dog…or a perhaps a mouse…no he would turn him into a beetle.

Yuuri sighed wistfully….if only.

He would make a lovely little beetle all silvery and harmless. He would keep him in a jar and maybe if it didn't annoy him he wouldn't feed him to a snake.

When he felt the harden member of the body behind him Yuuri's frowned. At first he didn't know what he was feeling but when Viktor moved closer he blushed a deep red before he clenched his jaw 'Never mind the snake…..Think I'll squish him. Slowly' he thought darkly.

With an annoyed frown he let small electrical currents run down his body. He couldn't harm the king but he knew they would feel uncomfortable. Sure enough that earned him an irritated growl from the beast behind him.

"Cease" grumbled the tired voice of the king his arm tightening around his waist.

"Remove your friend from my backside and I will" he replied eyes still closed not wanting to wake up. He smirked when he heard the low cruse.

"It is not something I can control at this ungodly hour" said Viktor in an indignant tone "Just sleep. We still have an hour before the camp will break"

Yuuri yawned recalled his powers and replied sleepily "forget squishing…I'll rip the wings off first" before falling asleep again.

Viktor didn't understand what that meant but knowing the mage he decided he really did not want to know.

When he woke up again he could hear Chris calling the camp to wake up and start packing. He also noticed that he was alone on his bed furs.

Now where did his little mage run off to?

"You will never again mark me in such a manner you over grown beast"

'It was much too early for this' thought Viktor as he turned to find the mage dressed in all back once more, arms crossed scowling down at him. He looked so handsome and deadly…a heady combination. Viktor stood up in one fluid motion towering over the mage who did not back down.

"It was for your protection" he said and inhaled the air around Yuuri growling low when he could no longer smell himself on the younger male "What did you do?"

"I can purify scents off my body and I do not need your protection like a weakling. Your men will eventually learn not to cross me" said Yuuri then turned around to stalk out of the tent but not before throwing in "My powers may not be able to harm you but there are others ways I can make you sorry little king. Do not attempt to mark me as a mate again"

Blue eyes flashed gold for a second, his beast was close to the surface. That mage was going to learn that his word was law. The sooner he learned his place the sooner this battle for dominance would end.

He went to wash his face and clean up for the day and dressed once more in his riding clothes. Tall dark brown boots over white pants, a white tunic with a brown leather vest. His golden armor went over that along with his leg guard and arm guards. Chris came in and helped tie it all together along with his swords that went over his red fur cloak. His heavy iron one strapped to his back while another shorter one was strapped to his waist along with knives.

Pulling his gloves on he walked out of his tent while several of the attendants made quick work to bring it down and pack the furs.

He spotted the mage some way away from the camp. He had his staff in his hand and his black cloak covering his head so that he appeared like a dark shadow around the cold morning mist.

Winter was slowly approaching fast. He wanted an end to this war by then. The Granorians were blocking the trading paths killing every merchant who tried to bring them goods. They were going to be in for a hard winter if they did not get this war to end and provisions send to them. While his planet was bountiful, their winters could be deadly.

"Sire"

He turned to look at Chris who wore a harden expression.

"What is it?" his temper close to the surface. He had been expecting to wake up in a different fashion. Had hoped to find a certain small raven still sleeping all warm and docile in his arms. He had to scoff at himself for that one. He didn't think that Yuuri even knew what docile meant.

"Several of the men want to submit a formal challenge for the mage when the journey is over"

His eyes flashed gold again then back to blue. He turned to glare at his men. Walking towards the large number he growled low enforcing his power so that every single one of them looked away from his eyes.

"I will not repeat myself" he bit out "The Elemental is not a mate. Powerful he may be but do not forget that the law dictates that no mage can be forced to mate. Get control of your beasts"

"He does not smell like a mage" argued one of the men looking over to where the mage stood.

"He is an Elemental. They tend to smell like the earth" he said "And be that as it may I am giving him full permission to punish those who try and mate him against his wishes as he sees fit" he turned to the three men who had been turned into cats "And I won't ask him to change you back"

They blanched and nodded sullenly.

Yuuri came up behind the king and looked at the men "You may very well have a good litter of dogs for your hunting parties if they keep at it" he said crossing his arms grinning evilly.

Viktor smirked liking the workings of his mind "I was looking into purchasing some good hunting dogs" he said bringing his finger to his mouth thoughtfully.

Yuuri looked up at the king bringing up his glowing yellow hand "I can make you some fine hounds…..neutered of course"

"Of course" agreed Viktor almost laughing out.

The men bowed their apologies to the mage who waved them off. Once they were alone did Viktor talk again.

Turning to him he crossed his arms "We still need to address your lack of respect Yuuri"

Yuuri grimaced. He knew he shouldn't have snapped as he did but when he woke up he had felt and smelled the claim on his body. He felt like he was a piece of property. A belonging instead of the powerful mage he was. He was marked as a potential mate…..Viktor's mate. He refused that title only due to the funny feeling in his chest that the claim created and so he rejected it and purified it immediately.

"As I have said, respect is earned not given" he said then sighed "You did an honorable thing last night and you have my thanks. I do not, however, apologize for my anger. It was justified but I do apologize for the snark in my voice when I addressed you"

"Why do you feel your anger is justified?"

Yuuri started to walk using his staff as a walking stick "You marked me without my consent. I am not a Numinor therefore I do not have an inner beast like yourself and the others. My instincts are different. I am one with the earth and so my instincts are not animal driven. As a mage my status is that above a simple mate. You not only tried to mark me as a piece of property but you tried to remove a status that is mine by birth"

Viktor listened and thought about what he said. It was true. A mage was second to the king and would hold a higher rank if he were to take a mate one day. As a royal mage Yuuri held a status of nobility. Many kingdoms would pay handsomely to have such a powerful mage as their advisors and protectors to the kingdom.

But if he were to mate with him….

He wondered. There has never been a mage that was also a mate. If he had both positions then it would make Yuuri his second in every way possible. He would stand by his side not only as the most beautiful creature on Amasis but as the most powerful mage and consort to the king.

The thought gave him chills. It was best he left those ideas were they were.

"I was only trying to help" he said which really was the truth regardless of his attraction to Yuuri "I thought with my scent marking you the men would give you peace"

Yuuri hummed in agreement "I can see why you thought it was a good idea but here is another one. Leave the men to me. I can handle a few horny soldiers" he said with a low chuckle "won't be the first and won't be the last"

That shocked Viktor. Yuuri lived secluded how has this happen to him before? When?

"This….happens often?" he said feeling the curiosity and burn inside of him. He loved puzzles and Yuuri was very much like an intricate puzzle with every changing facets. It was irritating and fascinating.

"Once a month I come down the mountain for supplies" he said casually "I fly in as an eagle shift and go into a different village every time to keep my identity a mystery. Every time I enter the village I get harassed by every single dominate Numinor wanting to mount me and mark me" he rolled his eyes "I learned to deal with it"

Viktor cleared his throat "You are aware you do not smell like a normal mage. You have a pleasant scent that calls to our instincts. You carry a scent very similar to our more docile Numinorians"

Yuuri nodded "Yes I gathered as much" he then looked up at the silver hair king "What do I smell like?"

"Honestly?"

Yuuri nodded again. He was curious. His father had warned him when he was very young that he would more than likely find himself mated to a Numinorian rather than leaving his home planet in search for a mage mate. He did not carry the typical scent of their species even for an Elemental.

"You smell of sweet orange blossoms, earth with a winter freshness to it. You do not carry the sharp bite of a mage's scent which is a repellent for our noses"

Yuuri looked at him mouth open for a few seconds before he turned away a light red on his golden skin. Viktor stared at the red tint feeling something stir in his chest. A longing that he wasn't sure what it was from.

"Well…..ok" said Yuuri at a loss for what to say "And that triggers you Numinorians to go nuts?"

Viktor nodded "We are very driven by our sense of smell. A powerful mage who can breed powerful children and doesn't hurt the senses….what Numinor can resist that?"

Yuuri looked at him making a face "Did you really just used the word 'breed'? I don't 'breed' as you put it. I can have children if I choose to yes. The spell is involved but it can be easily done"

Viktor felt that spark of curiosity again "So it is possible?" though he knew it was still fascinating to get the information from the source.

Yuuri shrugged "Of course" then made a face "But I'm not sure I would ever do it"

Viktor frowned "Why not?"

Yuuri laughed "You try walking around with the stomach the size of a pumpkin then having to push it out and tell me how thrilled you would be"

Viktor blinked but the only thing he could see in his mind's eye was Yuuri with a large rounded belly sitting on the chaise lounge in his bedchambers. His skin glowing while he caressed Yuuri's stomach where their child lay...half Numinor with his powerful kings' blood and Yuuri's strong magical one. He shook himself and forced that image way down before he did something rash.

"Yes well…." he said then cleared his throat "but that is why a Numinorian would want to mate you. We know that unlike our women you can pass on your powers to any of your young. Not something that can be easily dismissed in our minds"

Yuuri shook his head "To have your mind so overwritten by your instincts that you act like animals. It is hard to imagine"

"Yes but that has kept this kingdom safe and prosperous for centuries" counted Viktor waiting for the rest of the party on the plains.

Yuuri nodded "That is true. I'll admit I never bothered to know much about your race. I have always been too consumed with anger to ever really pay much attention to the other aspects of the Numinorians"

"I hope to put an end to that Yuuri"

The mage turned away to look over at the rising sun his expression thoughtful and serious. He could see a deep pain and sadness in his red eyes and wanted to ask what had happened to his family but knew that it would not be a subject he would want to talk about.

"We shall see what happens…..life and fate is never fixed but always shifting" he said his voice soft barely above a whisper.

Pleased with the fact that he was not completely shutting it out Viktor nodded. He would need to work on getting Yuuri's trust. He wanted to know what happened to his family. If his family was directly responsible and if there was anything he could do to help him.

The large party set out shortly after that following the mage who stood walking in front as their guide. The wind was picking up sending little flurries of snow towards them. They were heading towards the Anun Mountains. A rugged terrain with deep canyons that were usually covered with snow and crawling with dangerous animals. Most of them stayed away from the tall mountains. The creatures that lurked in the canyons were very savage and wild not easily defeated or tamed.

It also made perfect sense for the enemy to set up a camp though risky. He started to worry for his brother again. If they were attacked by one of the large predatory animals would they keep him safe or throw him in to distract the animal first? He shook those thoughts away.

No matter what happens he would get his brother back. Otabek wanted to come but he knew Yuri would not have liked it if he put his life at risk. He knew Yuri was in love with his sentinel and was just waiting for when he was older to mate with the stoic Numinorian.

Hours passed and he noticed that Yuuri would never pause to eat. He was so focused on tracing the dark mage that he didn't even seem to realize that he was overtaxing himself. He did not like this. It was no wonder why the mage was so exhausted yesterday.

"Halt!" he commanded turning his horse to address his small army "We take an hour break. Eat while you can and drink" he called out then turned to Chris "Rest. I need to speak with the mage"

Chris looked over at the young man "You are worried for him?"

He could express his true thoughts to Chris being his oldest friend so he nodded "He didn't eat much. I need him in top performance"

To Chris that sounded like an excuse Viktor was trying to tell himself so he nodded and didn't say anything.

Viktor moved to where Yuuri appeared to be scouting only he didn't think that was what he was doing. Standing next to him he noticed he had his eyes closed.

"Yes?" he said not opening his eyes "Can I help you with something your majesty?"

"You need to rest and eat" he simply said holding out a cloth bundle to the young man.

Russet orbs opened to stare up at him confused then looked at his hand then up at his face again "Oh….umm….alright" he said surprise in his voice.

Viktor did not understand what he did to make Yuuri look so surprised "Is something the matter?" he asked wanting and needing to know what he was thinking.

Yuuri paused opening the bundle of cheese, soft bread and an apple. An apple? He looked up at the king "You took an apple from my house?" he asked instead of answering his other question.

Viktor gave him a smirk "I took three actually"

Yuuri wondered if he should feel offended that the king stole from him but they were just apples so he shrugged it off "Well...thanks" he said unsure of what he should say then turned to him "And what are you eating?"

Viktor shook his head "I do not require anything right now. If I get hungry later I will eat while on Afsol.

"So….you came to me personally because you wanted me to eat?" he asked feeling a little slow at the moment.

Viktor nodded "I noticed you do not rest or eat and that must be why you were too tired last night. I don't want a repeat of last night"

Yuuri clenched his jaw but didn't say anything. His mother would always shake her head at him for forgetting to eat. Always bringing him snacks while he studied. The memories of her made the back of his nose prickle and her eyes to burn.

Viktor froze when he picked up on a deep sadness that made his inner beast whine. Then just as fast it disappeared like that sorrowful scent never existed.

"Thank you for your concern" said Yuuri stiffly "My powers will not fail. Do not fret your majesty" he said taking a bit of the apple.

Viktor wanted to press on the matter. Wanted to ask Yuuri about what he smelled but he could already tell that the mage would not speak of it.

'One day….you will confide in me and I will do everything in my power to mend that broken heart Yuuri. That is a promise' he said to himself walking away from the smaller male leaving him to his thoughts.

Yuuri looked back at the king and sighed. It was harder to be cold towards him if he kept doing things like this.

By the time nightfall came Yuuri again was ready to fall on his feet but the fatigue was not as bad as it was yesterday which to him was a relief. He knew he had Viktor to thank for that but he'd be damned if he said it to the arrogant man.

He had just placed the last ward around the campsite when Viktor walked up to him "I have a request" he said making Yuuri crook on eyebrow.

"Why request it when you can just command it? It's not like I can refuse" he said with a soft snort. Honestly this king was so baffling to figure out a times.

The king growled at him clearly annoyed with his attitude but he blamed the fatigue. He just wanted to sleep.

"I meant what I said to you Yuuri. I want to rebuild the treaty between our families. How am I to do that if I give you orders rather than just asking?" he pointed out.

Yuuri opened his mouth then shut it. He had a point but he also reminded himself that the king had the lapis stone and as long as he had it he would never have a choice. So he shrugged.

"Then ask away" he said "What do you request of me my lord?"

"Place your sleeping tent close to mine. If there is any trouble I can at least be aware of it and discipline those who disobey accordingly"

Yuuri nodded. It wasn't a bad request if he was honest and so he agreed. The plan seemed like a good one but Yuuri wasn't sure just how much he actually needed it. He had figured the threat he made earlier that day would have been enough to keep the barbarians in check.

It would have been fine….if it had not been for his nightmare….

Viktor frowned opening bleary eyes wondering why he was up when a whimper from a tent next to him broke through his sleep.

 _Yuuri_ ….

He moved instinctively immediately rushing out his tent and going into the smaller one. Yuuri's body was tense, his face furrowed in pain, he was breathing deeply and crying out softly for his family. It moved him when he heard the small whimper and the soft whisper "Mom….come back" from Yuuri.

Sadness and despair rolled off of him in waves provoking his beast, the need to protect Yuuri rose so strong he had to take a moment to compose himself. He had to help the young man. He couldn't leave him trapped in his nightmare.

He crouched down and shook Yuuri gently "Yuuri…wake up" he tried several times but his mind seemed locked in whatever dream he was having so he picked up the mage and walked back into his tent.

Placing him on his furs he tried a different approach to his nightmare. Pulling the smaller male close he growled low projecting warmth, protection and safety. He wasn't sure if Yuuri would respond to it since he did not have an inner beast like he did so when he immediately relaxed and went lax against his hold he just started at the young man surprised.

Viktor blinked unmoving. He had not used that much energy since he didn't think it would work but…..

Lowering his head he wanted to test something out. Grazing Yuuri's jawline with his nose he made a low grumble in his chest…..asking him for utter submission. His eyes glowed gold when Yuuri hummed contently and exposed his delicate neck for him…..his right side. The one where he would put his mating mark.

Viktor swallowed thickly. For as powerful as Yuuri was it seemed that he did not fall under the dominant category of his species but the submissive one. He was so sure the mage would have been a more on the dominate side. He couldn't picture Yuuri submitting to anyone.

His beast was demanding the powerful mage. With a groan he pulled his lean body close and buried his face in this neck and inhaled deeply. The electrical shot ran through his body.

 _Mine….mine…._

Yuuri's scent called to him but he forced his beast down. No. He would not act like a primitive animal and he will not break the delicate truce they had. Yuuri needed him to help with his nightmares and that will be the extent to his aid. He had honor and he _will_ not act on his desires.

Pulling away he made sure Yuuri was asleep then rolled over and forced his body to relax and sleep. He had a long day ahead of them. It took him half an hour before he realized he had fallen asleep again.

Yuuri yawned stretched his muscles and rolled over feeling very warm and comfortable. Which caused him to frown. He should not be this comfortable.

Opening his eyes he found himself looking at a cozy fire in the middle of the floor, simple pieces of furniture that looked light and portable. Thick soft furs covering him keeping the winter chill away.

Why was he in the king's tent?

He sat up on the makeshift bed when the tent opened. An attendant smiled at him.

"Good morning my lord" said the young male placing a tray with a bowl of porridge on the small table "The camp is waking up. Your party is expecting to leave in half an hour. Is there anything else you require?"

Yuuri shook his head waving him off "No thank you that's fine"

The young man bowed his head and left again.

Great. News of him sleeping with the king was going to spread like wildfire. He might as well wear a huge sign that read: KING'S CONSORT on it.

He looked at the bowl of food but wanted to freshen up first to he left the tent to go by the small stream to wash his face and brush his teeth. Once done he walked into his small tent to change his clothes. When he went back into the king's tent Viktor was already here sitting in a chair.

"Sit….eat" he said looking at his untouched food "We will depart soon"

Yuuri crossed his arms "Why did wake up in here?"

Viktor sighed "You were having a nightmare Yuuri" he said and shrugged "You were getting very loud and the scent of your distress called to me. I am sorry if I overstepped on a boundary but again, I only offered my aid"

A nightmare. He forgot he had episodes whenever he dreamt of the night of his parents died. Yuuri nodded and walked over to the table and ate in silence. He was surprised the king has not asked him what his nightmare was about though he could tell he wanted to.

Finally Yuuri sighed "I dream of the death of my family" was all he said "Thank you for what you did but I'm afraid that your men will now think that I am going to be your mate and consort"

Viktor waved him off "No matter. The rumors of a hundred soldiers do not amount to much"

Yuuri suppose that was true enough. If the king had no issues with it then neither will he.

Once they departed Viktor had his attendants stay at the camp. They were not that far from their destination and it gave the servants time to go and stock up on supplies and set up a nursing station for the wounded.

On the prowl again Yuuri put the incident with the king aside and focused on closing in on this mage. The trail was getting easier to track the closer they got to the edge of barrier. It was early afternoon when he could feel the tingle of magic on his skin.

His lip curled a bit when he felt the familiar touch to the barrier but again he pushed that to the side and called out "We are about to pass the barrier" over his shoulder.

At once the men drew swords and the archers readied their bows. It was the barrier that kept them protected and they were leaving that protection.

"Yuuri" the voice of the king sounded much more commanding than his usual lighter tone he used "Come" it was a direct command, one that the mage could not ignore if he tried.

The men around Yuuri moved to make way for him to walk. Yuuri knew this would happen so he wasn't surprised when he heard the command. They were leaving protected land so it was not a good tactic to let your mage be so open for an attack.

The mage was in many ways like the queen in a game of chess.

He protected the king. That was his duty.

Once he was next the king Viktor nodded to him and he shifted into his falcon form flying next to Viktor.

Viktor turned to the men "We head northeast on this path. Shields up front, archers fall back. Keep your senses on alert" he ordered.

With the path in front of them Yuuri flew up to scout the area ahead of them to see if he could spot any areas that were open for an ambush.

 _We are heading into a ravine…I don't see anything but that means little. The Granorians are known for blending in. Their reptilian skin can shift color to their surroundings_

Flying down he landed on the outstretched arm then climbed on the king's shoulder.

Viktor relayed the information to the men and sent out his senses "Keep close Yuuri. You will be the main target if they know you are with us"

The mage was always the first objective. Kill the mage and it would be easier to kill the king.

The bird ruffled its feathers

 _I know my way around battle and I am not that easy to defeat._

He sounded very offended and a tad outraged that he had little faith in him. Viktor could not help the exasperated sigh.

"I know Yuuri but I would still prefer if you exercised caution" he said reached up to stroke the falcon under the chin "Just as we hunt their mage they will want to hunt you and I rather like my mage where he is at….with his head still attached"

The bird leaned into the touch liking how it felt on his feathers.

 _What is my purpose then? It is my duty to assist with the battle._

Viktor knew this and it had been his initial plan but now that he knew Yuuri he could not consciously put in harm's way.

"Can you assist from a distance?" he asked "In that form?"

 _Yes…_ his voice was hesitant _it will take more energy to do so but if I need to I can battle magically in any form, I will just need a safety net if I pass out from over exhaustion. It takes a tremendous amount of skill and power._

"If this happens I will keep you safe" he vowed "just stay close to me and keep hidden"

The bird sighed in his head.

 _As you wish your majesty._

Magic circle the bird and shifted into a pure white ferret that crawled under the king's cloak and wrapped his body around the back of his neck.

Viktor was so taken aback he just started at the furry animal. The little creature looked at him Yuuri's reddish brown eyes blinking up at him.

 _What?_

By all the stars the king has never seen a more adorable sight and he had to contain the urge to take Yuuri and cuddle him to see if he was just as soft as he appeared. But it was not only utterly inappropriate to do that but as king he was not to show soft emotions in front of his men.

"Just surprised" he said clearing his throat biting the inside of his mouth to keep from smiling when the ferret tilted his head.

 _You okay? You look like you need a moment._

Viktor controlled his urges and nodded "I am sure" but lifted his hand gave him quick nuzzle to the top of head. The ferret scowled and growled lifting his body up with two small clawed hands so that he was right by his face.

 _Okay Okay...I am not a pet Viktor stop trying to treat me like one._

Viktor held up his hand "My apologies" he said and turned to look straight while the mage surveyed the small legion with intelligent eyes. From afar you would not detect the small animal since he was blending into the white fur of Viktor's cloak and he knew that is why he chose that animal form. He was going to be hard to detect and find.

Nearing the ravine Viktor was able to detect a shift in the scents.

Viktor looked over to Chris "Granorians up ahead….I can smell them" he growled.

 _Do you want to me scout? I shift back to my falcon form_

Viktor shook his head "No….they may very well shoot you out of the sky if they see you. Stay with me for now"

 _As you wish but I will shift if you are in danger_

The king nodded "Agreed"

Nearing the ravine he knew what would happen next. It was a dance that he had practiced for since the day he was able to pick up a sword. He reached for his sword and drew it in one fluid motion.

"Shields!"

The line at the front consisting of 100 of his men moving in one ripple the glint of their golden shields reflecting in the afternoon sun.

The ravine loomed up ahead seeming deserted but they knew it was not.

 _Cross it_

Viktor didn't turn to look at Yuuri so not to give his position away "They will attack from above" he said

 _Yes I know….do not worry. Not even the boulders they have position precariously on the ledge will harm us._

Viktor tighten his jaw "Forward!"

Chris turned to look at him questioningly "My liege?" he asked.

He turned to look at his General "We give them nothing" he growled "This is our territory"

Chris looked at the white ferret its eyes flashing yellow with magic and nodded "And we take everything" the turned back the men "Shields in formation, archers…line them up"

Yuuri concentrated on the small army forming an invisible shield around the king's men. Everything was quiet until the king entered the ravine. Pebbles fell from above and the hiss of the reptilian army was heard.

"Hold!" barked out Chris when he saw the men look up "Hold the lines"

Viktor looked up. Movement from the Granorians gave away their positions. The 7 foot reptiles blended their skins with the colors around them camouflaging them almost seamlessly until they moved. The boulders they threw down at them covered the afternoon sun as they descended on to them. It should have killed them…..would have killed them had it not been for Yuuri. From his peripheral vision he saw the ferret's eyes glow yellow and his body grow warmer. The boulders splintered into dust showering them in a light rain of dust.

Viktor's eyes glowed gold with anger "Keep moving" he called out knowing that the enemy will follow them. Sure enough as soon as the men started walking the reptiles climbed down the wall. Several of them leapt off the canyon wall, swords drawn hoping to have the advantage.

"Cover!"

The men moved their shields to form domes preventing the Granorians from inflicting any damage. As soon as they got close enough the archers stuck them down. Yuuri noticed that the arrows were not dense enough to break their thick hide. The men were forced to bring down their enemy by sword.

When the next lot of Granorians climbed down the walls and leaped Yuuri spelled the arrows making them stronger willing them to hit at faster speeds. The glow of his powers hidden from the enemy from under Viktor's cloak.

Viktor made a noise of approval when the archer's arrow stuck true "Today we take back what was taken"

With the Elemental on their side the battle was sorely uneven. His men tore through the enemy like water on stone. The reptiles ran from the small legion after they realized that all of their tactics were useless. Viktor could see them frantically trying to find the source of magic but could not detect Yuuri who had not only cloaked his physical form but his presence.

When they broke through the other side he could see their leader standing on the flat of a canyon. His 10 foot body was covered by black armor except for his face. The Granorians had long faces very similar to a komodo dragon with the ability to speak and walk like a human. His eyes were yellow with black slits his mouth drown in a snarl.

Next to him was a hooded dark hair female in all gold. She had several jewels on her from the ruby between her eyes to the several rings on her hands.

The dark mage was beautiful but the corruption of her magic held a very sour scent that made Viktor curl up his lip.

The dark mage smirked at him. With a snap of her fingers she raised her hand showing him the sleep enchanted image of his brother. He looked very beaten with dark circles on his pale face. Viktor saw the world in red haze.

"That is far enough Numinor king" she said "We wouldn't want anything to happen to this child now would we?"

Viktor held up his hand to his men telling them to fall back "Return my brother and perhaps I won't kill you witch"

The dark mage laughed "My my the arrogance of you Numinorians is positively barbaric. You do not have the power to defeat me"

 _Allow me to rip out her eyes for you my lord_

Viktor smirked at Yuuri's anger "Hold" he said so low only Yuuri heard him "It is not arrogance if I can follow through. I will repeat. Release the prince and go back to your ships. Amasis will not yield to you"

The Granorian snarled "Numinor filth. How did you get through the canyon?"

Viktor rose an eyebrow "I have defeated your lines time and time again. This was no different"

The dark mage narrowed her eyes "If you do not surrender I will make sure that this child meets a very painful death. Lay down your weapons and bow before Xerxes"

Viktor gave her a low deep snarl that shook even Yuuri making him concentrate on holding to his form.

 _Don't do that with me so close by dmanit! I almost shifted Viktor._

Viktor sat up straight and encased the ferret with a warm reassurance, his powers caressing the mage's aura. He almost smiled when he felt Yuuri's respond back to him accepting his apology.

Viktor pointed his sword at the mage "Your life is forfeit witch" sending her a powerful wave of his own energy. It cracked and swirled a pure white that flew at her with the force of a supernova.

The dark mage was able to block it but only just. With an angry hiss she sent a black energy ball of her own only to have the energy absorbed into the invisible shield that Yuuri had erected around the king. The air around Viktor shimmered, energy crackled then lay flat again. The Numinor king stood unharmed and still very pissed off.

The dark mage took a step back, her eyes wide in disbelief "That...that should have killed you. You should be dead! How? I see and sense no mage"

Not liking being at a disadvantage she looked to the prince. Before she could even move her hands a blast of pure power was sent her way. The dark mage stepped back watching the prince fall to the floor her enchantment broken.

She looked over to the Numinor king and saw a dark hooded figure next to him black staff in hand. His hand was extended towards her glowing a deep green.

"What are you?" she shrieked "I am the strongest mage to walk along the galaxies in centuries. No one could ever defeat me!"

The dark figure did not say a word merely waved his hand bringing the prince closer to their king.

Viktor took hold of his brother and brought him up on his horse sitting him in front then looked down at Yuuri "Make it quick" he said.

The Granorian made a move to step closer. Yuuri saw this and waved staff at him locking his body into place "I don't think so" he said "And just so we are not disturbed" Yuuri slammed the end of his staff on the ground and concentrated on forming a barrier around them, locking the Granorian army out who were now trying to bring it down. Satisfied Yuuri then turned to the dark mage.

The woman's eyes drank in the dark hooded figure "I cannot sense you…...yet your powers surpasses mine something that I have never run into"

"You do not sense me because I choose for you not to" said Yuuri keeping his face hidden "Only something a true mage is capable of"

The woman made a move to step closer but Yuuri held out his hand holding her in place but she shook her head.

"Please" she whispered pleadingly "Please my lord. I did not know, forgive me" she looked down for a moment. When she looked at him again her eyes had taken a sheen of lust within their dark depths "Take me as your mate. Just image the powerful heirs I can give you. You cannot think to mate with the barbarians on this planet my lord"

Viktor's eyes flashed angrily the snarl in his chest sounded feral. How dare this witch think to mate with _his_ Yuuri.

Yuuri scoffed "Think I would couple with someone who has sold their soul for the magic in their veins? Do not insult me witch" he dismissed her then walked over to the large reptile "Now…..you have caused this world enough grief. Killed and slaughtered multiple kingdoms in several galaxies to suck up the resources. You were fortunate that you have not run into a true born mage but it seems your luck has finally run out" reaching out he wrapped the lizard in green powers forcing the tall lizard like creature on his knees.

Yuuri could sense Viktor walking up behind him. He didn't need to be told that the king held his sword in his hand. He could hear the Numinors now. They banged their swords against their shields in one rhythm giving out a single grunt making it hover over them as their king walked towards their enemy ready to be executioner.

The Granorian hissed and struggled to break free from his hold as well as the witch but he kept their powers at bay neutralizing them. He could only hold out so much though.

 _Hurry up….my powers are not limitless as much as you all seem to believe_

Bringing up his sword to the Granorian Viktor's beast could taste retribution for all the deaths that this pitiful creature caused. The worry his father had gone through, the fear his little brother had felt due to this creature.

The Granorian sneered at him "Do not get comfortable hiding your kingdom behind the power of your mage Numinor. I may die today but mark my word someone will take that mage away from you"

With one last growl Viktor beheaded the reptile in one graceful sweep of his sword then turned to the witch.

"I can serve you your majesty" she said smiling at him "I can be of great use if you but show me a bit of mercy"

Viktor walked up to her grabbed her face in one hand and squeezed "Mercy?" he whispered "Where was your damn mercy when you opened the barrier to let in the creatures who took my brother and killed the women and children from a nearby village? Where was the mercy for those innocent lives? I have no mercy for the likes of you"

The dark mage was decapitated as well. Yuuri sighed in relief and lowered the barrier but he could already feel the fatigue settling in his limbs.

The blood lust in Viktor ran high as he turned to his men "Kill every last Granorian!" turning to Yuuri he gave him one order "Guard the prince and stay out of battle"

Yuuri scowled "I know how to fight" he argued feeling miffed that he would be left behind "My place is in the battle field" he was about to open his mouth again but Viktor rounded on him his eyes a deep golden his face sharp with anger. Yuuri's heart slammed in his chest when Viktor reached out and cupped the back of his neck bringing him closer. The action wasn't aggressive despite the burning in his eyes, his hold was surprisingly gentle. He knew those claws could kill him any second but he knew Viktor wouldn't. He never in a million years would have thought it possible but he did trust Viktor.

Viktor was fighting his rage. His need to kill was strong but he would be damned if he brought Yuuri with him. Here he stood with his hand behind his vulnerable neck and Yuuri didn't show the slightest fear. His claws could kill him before he could blink and yet those beautiful deep red eyes looked up at him innocently. No…his place will never be in war if Viktor could help it. He _will_ protect that gentle innocence that Yuuri tried to hide. Leaning down he growled low, pleased by the brief second that Yuuri sighed and relaxed against him before realizing what he did and would put up his guard again. He will need to address that but for now….

"No Yuuri…You will stay here and stay out of danger" his voice was rough as if he was having trouble getting the words out through his blood lust "That is a direct order. Protect my brother and yourself that is your duty" with that he picked him up and all but threw him on his horse. Yuuri yelped but took the reins and situated himself.

Viktor growled then turned around heading towards the Granorian army with Chris next to him.

Yuuri was given no choice but to erect a barrier around the young sleeping prince and stay put. With his role now done he wondered when he would be able to go home. Fatigued started to seep into his body making it hard to keep awake. The sound of the battle could be heard echoing in the canyon and Yuuri wondered how Viktor was doing.

Would be get hurt? Would he need his magic? He felt his skin prickle. He belonged next to the king, protecting him and at first it seemed that Viktor wanted to use him as a shield but now….

He reached up and touched his neck. He could still feel his touch and the heat of it. He willed his heart to stop beating so fast and his stomach to stop doing summersaults when he remembered his close proximity when he gave him that growl. A large part of him refused to think about what it all meant.

Viktor changed from when he first met him and it was causing him to drop his guard around him. He had to be careful and keep a clear head around the king or he might never be able to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the support on this story.

Next installment will be for Inspiration. Things are getting pretty hectic at home and work so updates will be slow.

Please review and let me know how you are liking this concept. I may focus on updating my other stories for a while but your inputs always inspire me to write more.

Thank you again.

I do not own YOI. Please excuse grammar errors..

444444

Yuuri lost track of the time while they waited for the king to come back but it was starting to get dark. He could no longer hear the sound of metal clashing against metal or the sound of battle. His vision was beginning to blur, his barrier was getting weaker by the second since he had used up the last of his remaining powers to mend the broken bones on the prince. There was little else he could after that. He would still need to heal him more but he would have to wait.

He has never pushed his powers to this extent. There was never a need to and he was starting to realize that while he was powerful he had a very limited window in which he could utilize his powers to their fullest potential.

'Looks like I need to start training' he thought to himself. He did not like being left so vulnerable. If another mage were to appear he would be defeated easily in his current state.

When the horse made a move Yuuri opened his eyes not noticing that he had even closed them. He could see Viktor walking towards them. He had blood on his sword and armor and his eyes were still gold fully fused with his beast. He looked lethal and dangerous.

He made a move to get off the horse but his deep growl made him freeze. Yuuri looked down at him wondering what was going on with him and if he need to protect himself from Viktor. He sighed in relief when the king sheathed his sword, took the reins and marched back towards the ravine. Yuuri didn't even have the energy to argue or say anything to him he felt ready to pass out at any moment. The movement of the horse succeeded in lulling him back to sleep.

Reaching the rest of his men Viktor paused so that Chris could take his brother from his horse and sat him in front. Immediately he went to join the rest of the men. He looked up and saw how spent and exhausted Yuuri was. His golden skin was pale, his energy level flickering dimly. He was weak and vulnerable and that was setting his beast off. Climbing on the horse he pulled the smaller male against him his nose going to his neck inhaling and inspecting the mage to make sure he was alright.

His powers hummed to the surface immediately testing how weak the mage really was and if he had any injures he should be aware of. Physically he was fine but it appeared he burned out too much magic but other than that he just needed rest.

The raven in his arms only made a face at the intrusion of his examination his eyes still close then turned his neck to him. Viktor didn't know if it was meant as an offering but it was one that could not deny himself. He fought long and hard, conquered and killed his enemies. It was only fitting that as king he would have a reward.

Growling low he nuzzled the smooth perfect golden skin his elongated canines scraping the tender flesh. So fragrant…...so powerful….so fertile. With his mind still fully merged with is beast he rode hard until he reached the campsite they had departed earlier that morning. Night had fallen by now he could hear music and laughter. His men were celebrating the victory with food and wine.

As he rode through the camp they all saluted him their eyes trailing to the mage that remained unconscious in his arms the black cloak covering him from the winter chill and from prying eyes. He did not wish for the men to see Yuuri so vulnerable. At the moment it would turn him even more feral that he already was.

Dismounting he pulled the smaller male with him and carried an exhausted Yuuri into his tent. He set him on the bed furs next to Yuri. Chris must have arrived before him.

Numinors were pack animals by nature and after the fear of almost losing his baby brother he knew Yuri would want to be close to someone who smelled familiar. Taking a towel he called on Chris.

Chris walked over to their king noting the gold in his eyes. He was till merged it seems "Yes my lord?"

Viktor turned to his longtime friend and general "Guard my tent but do not enter it" he gave Chris a look "I am fighting for control to even leave them"

Chris nodded "Understood. No harm shall fall upon them and no males shall touch the mage"

Viktor nodded and stalked off to the creek and wash off the blood away from his skin. The water was frigid but he rather suffer the cold than sleep with the sink of Granorian blood on his body.

He made a hurried task promising himself a long hot soak in his private baths once home again and made his way back to his tent. Dismissing Chris he entered and went to take off Yuuri's cloak, shoes, gloves, leather straps and tunic leaving him black pants and a soft long sleeve shirt. Yuri was already ready for sleeping. Growling low he nuzzled the side of his little brother's head affectionately happy when Yuri sighed contently leaning into his touch. Pulling back he turned to the other male and nuzzled his neck inhaling his intoxicating scent.

 _Mine…_

With a pleased sigh he laid down between both of his charges.

Turning on his side he pulled Yuuri closer. His instincts would always dictate that he reach out to his mate. He did not have a mate but he knew his beast wanted the mage to be its mate so it was hard to ignore his beast when it really wanted something and that something was Yuuri at the moment.

444

Yuuri sighed and turned into the comfortable warmth giving a small yawn.

A low growl coaxed him to sleep and it would have but he realized that he was pressed flush against one overly cuddly king. He tried to move away but the arms around him tightened and a low warning growl made him freeze.

They seriously needed to address this ridiculous urge he had with cuddling him. The king didn't seem to understand that he wasn't either his mate or his to property for him to use as a pillow.

He was going to try and give the Numinorian a zap of his powers when he felt Viktor's hand on the back of his neck. Opening his eyes he found himself starting at the king's neck. Looking up he saw his gold eyes staring down at him deadly claws on the pressure points on his neck.

The king was still merged with his beast.

Yuuri cursed his luck and sighed dejectedly in defeat and forced his body to relax. Viktor was at his most dangerous when he was fully locked with his inner beast and it appeared that said beast felt it was his duty to look after his well-being.

'Great….just great' he thought embarrassed. Shivers ran down his spine when the claws at his neck dug into his skin. Viktor was demanding his submission. He had two options: Refuse and walk out of this tent or submit and trust Viktor.

He felt torn for a few moments. Torn between wanting to leave and want to stay. To give into the pull he felt towards Viktor and wanting to deny what he was starting to feel. He could admit to himself that it felt good being held. To have that comfort he has long been without.

With a blush Yuuri listened to his heart and body and submitted to Viktor. He could hear his pleased rumble that shot though his body making him go very limp. He could feel the older man's energy caress his wanting to see just how weak he was. He could barely poke back at him.

 _I'm fine_ He reassured the king's beast with a tired sigh _I'm just tired….I'll regain my energy soon_

"Sleep" he voice was soft but commanding, leaving the spell to buzz around his subconscious.

Try as he might he couldn't fight it either. Feeling his body relax the last thing he felt before going under was fingers through his hair.

When Yuuri woke up again he could tell it was way past morning. The second thing was that Viktor was not in the bed and the third was that he snuggled up to the blonde prince. He was on his side facing the prince with the prince in a similar position. They were both very close to each other almost touching heads. He must be weaker than he thought. Normally he didn't allow people so close.

A low growl made him lay on his back so that he could see what was going on. He turned his head and saw that the king was growling at whoever was approaching the tent. His eyes still golden as he sat on in the chair close to the bed. It appeared that he was guarding them? He took note that Viktor's energy saturated the tent.

Yes, his protective instincts were still triggered.

Yuuri watched the attendant came in slowly with a tray of food, approaching the king in a very non-threatening manner his whole body language screamed submission. He placed the tray on the table and bowed his head backing away from their feral leader.

The smell of the food hit his nose and his stomach gave a grumble alerting Viktor that he was awake. Taking a small bowl of some kind of roasted meat with root vegetables he went to where he was laying down.

Yuuri eyed him warily not knowing what the crazed beast was thinking of. When Viktor sat down close to him on the furs Yuuri backed away slightly which only made the king growl at him. It wasn't an angry growl, it sounded different…..he almost wanted to say it was kind of like a purr. He found it amusing then realized that he was trying to reassure him that he wasn't dangerous.

'Right…..and I'm a white fluffy bunny' he thought almost letting out a snort.

Of one thing he was sure of and it was that Viktor was very dangerous. More and more each day he became a danger to his freedom and his heart.

444

Viktor woke up his beast happier than it has been in a long time. His enemy was defeated, his people was safe again, he had his brother back plus he had this perfect powerful raven hair beauty that made it all possible. Nuzzling Yuuri's neck he sighed contently inhaling his sweet scent. When he inhaled again he noticed his powers were still weak. He would be vulnerable and he could not have that. He would need more rest before they could go back home.

He could feel his little brother's face buried into his back. He spent two days in captivity and while he did not appear harmed he knew Yuri would want to stay close to familiar scents for a while. Detangling himself from the two small creatures in his bed he got up to wash up and see about getting some food.

He changed into his day clothes forgoing his armor and called out for his general. He looked back at the two sleeping males and made a low rumbling sound in his chest of pure joy as he enjoyed the sight before him. His brother and Yuuri must have sought out his missing warmth and were now snuggled up to each other.

They were both in a deep healing sleep. Both trusting him to keep them safe while they remained oblivious to the world and its dangers. Yuuri was the one that surprised him the most. For him to be so heavily asleep pleased him tremendously. He must trust him more than he had originally assumed to leave himself so vulnerable for an attack. If Yuuri hadn't trusted him at all he would have been on guard knowing he was so near. Viktor was projecting his energy so Yuuri must know subconsciously where he was and still he slept peacefully.

Yuuri was now his. His beast considered him his and he did not relinquish a hold of anyone his instincts told him was part of his inner intimate circle.

He did not leave the tent when Chris came over to him but stood in the doorway blocking entry to anyone.

As the dominant male it was his duty to watch over, protect and care for his 'pack' for lack of a better word. Yuuri was the more vulnerable of the two without his powers. He had no means to protect himself if he was attacked right now. He had no fangs or claws to call on to like a Numinor and at the moment he didn't have their powers. Add the fact that he was also smaller compared to his species and it was a recipe to send his beast off. Eyes glowing gold he watched his general approach.

Chris eyed his king noticing he still had his golden eyes. His beast was still in control? He wondered why that was. The Granorians were defeated and killed so why was he still on alert?

"My lord?" he asked carefully "When do we depart?"

"When my pack are feeling up to it" he said his arms crossed across his chest "They are resting"

Chris nodded "I will send food over and tell the men to go hunting. Will we stay another night?"

Viktor nodded "Yes. Let them drink and rest. They fought hard"

Chris bowed slightly "Thank you my lord"

Viktor looked around the camp for a bit then turned around and headed into his tent.

It didn't take Chris long to figure out that the mage was probably still weak. His king was not even aware that he was behaving like an over protective mate.

A Numinor will guard and not let anyone to even see their mate if they were in a vulnerable position. He did not know if the mage accepted his king's protection but the dynamics surrounding a Numinorian protecting his future mate was founded on trust. Yuuri would need to have placed his wellbeing and have trust in Viktor for the king's beast to have been triggered.

Very curious…

Chris wondered how long it would take for Viktor to lay his claim on the raven hair male. Things were going to get interesting if Yuuri accepted Viktor's advances.

"When do we leave general?"

Chris looked over at Cao "His majesty is not ready to depart just yet. We will stay here for one more night I believe then depart home"

Cao growled low turning back to the fire tossing a twig in it clearly aggravated "He has the mage in his tent doesn't he?"

Chris frowned down at him and noticed five of his guards kept looking over at the king's tent. He sighed "If you value your lives and your humanoid forms take my advice and forget about the mage. His majesty has laid a claim on him and protects him like a mate. Make a move and he will gut you alive. There is a reason he is our king"

Cao nodded "He is to be our prince then? We have never had a mage as a consort"

Chris shrugged his shoulders "Times are changing. The mage will make our kingdom thrive again. The line of Nikiforov will remain strong in their rule and his majesty's heirs will be very powerful"

Dante looked up "So the mage accepted our lord's claim?"

Chris looked over at the tent "It is only a matter of time now. The more they interact the more I can see the bond growing"

Dante looked over at the tent and felt a deep jealous fury consume him. He wanted the mage from the first moment he saw his face. Beautiful did not even describe him. He was simply enthralling. Power oozed from him, making the air around him hum with vibrancy. It was bewitching and he longed to have the dark hair man underneath him…..moaning and begging for his seed to fill him. He wanted no other, for no other could ever hold his interest as he did.

He was not so stupid as to challenge his king. That would be a death sentence. No….he had to find another way to get to the mage. His main problem wasn't the king though...it was the mage's powers. How to get around his powers? From what he could tell there wasn't anything to mage could not do. Right now would have been his prime opportunity to get to him but the king was protecting him.

If only he could find a way to drain his powers then he would be ripe to be mounted and marked. Once mated his powers would be useless against him. He just had to get to him before his king did…..

44444

Viktor sat in the chair guarding the two sleeping beings, wanting to join them in bed but he also wanted his brother to be better acquainted to Yuuri's scent. He loved watching them sleep peacefully. They looked so innocent in his eyes. Their heads close together, faces relaxed and serene not a bad dream to be had. They both held a soft alluring beauty as well. His little brother looked like an angel instead of a Numinor with his long blonde hair and pure green eyes and then there was Yuuri with his large dark eyes smooth skin and elegant features. They were the picture of purity and it made his beast swelled with pride.

This was why he fought, why he strived to keep his kingdom safe.

When the attendant entered he gave them a warning growl. His muscles bunched ready to defend and kill anyone who came near the two vulnerable creatures on his bed. The attendant bowed and turned their head in submission making him relax.

The sound of a hungry belly alerted him that one of his charges was awake and needed nourishment. Looking over his beast purred when sleepy red eyes looked at the food expectantly.

Taking one of the bowls he sat close to his mage growling low when he tried move away from him. He knew he would need to coax this creature…he was so reserved with everyone but he was certain he could win this trust and affections. He watched the young man pause to gaze up at him. He knew Yuuri did not understand his beast's desires but he would be patient.

Yuuri tilted his head when the bowl wasn't placed in his hand when he reached out for it.

"You…want to feed me?" he asked the king perplex by the actions of his beast.

The king gave him a lopsided smirk took a tender piece of meat between two sharp claws and brought it up to his mouth. Yuuri could not help the deep blush that rose swift on his face.

'Oh bloody hell' he moaned to himself. He could not have landed himself in a more awkward position if he had tired. Hesitantly he opened his mouth taking the offering. Chewing it he almost leap out of his skin when Viktor growled low leaned down and nuzzled his cheek sounding happier than Yuuri thought the big lug had the right to.

"We seriously need to talk about your issues with personal space big guy" he said trying hard to keep from laughing from the silliness of the whole situation and from Viktor rubbing his nose to his neck. He was being had fed and nuzzled by a king. Just weird.

Viktor continued to feed him which he found so very bizarre and made a mental note to look up this behavior to see what it meant. He didn't know if there was something more significant behind it and he hated not knowing things. There had to be something more to this though because Viktor looked far too pleased. His blue eyes practically sparkled with contentment. He didn't inadvertently accept some sort of kooky tradition that allowed Viktor to court him?...did he?

Yuuri blushed again. Crap...now he wished he had paid more attention to his teachings. Viktor's hand cupped the back of his neck redirecting his attention back to the king. He seemed to be just staring at him while his claws grazed the back of his neck.

Was he supposed to do something? Unable to keep looking his blue intense stare he looked away. The heaviness in his stare made him feel funny. Something about Viktor was setting his nerves in a frenzy.

When Viktor growled at him again Yuuri tried to think about anything that he remembered about Numinorian customs. When all else failed the dominant male would demand submission. Was that what Viktor wanted? Submission? Was it as a show of thanks?

Hmmmm….showing of thanks. He remembered this one! Looking at Viktor he blushed but leaned in and touched his forehead to his then grazed his nose to Viktor's. When Viktor started to growl low Yuuri cursed when that made him recall that _that_ particular 'thank you' was used between mates.

Shit! Wrong one….he was supposed to offer his left neck.

He backed away but Viktor already had his face in his neck his teeth scraped his flesh making Yuuri jump. Oh no...

Viktor, however, was rejoicing. His beautiful Yuuri responded to his advances like a mate. Unable to help himself he immediately allowed his canines to lengthen and sought out Yuuri's unmarked neck. He had intended to mark that elegant smooth skin when the fog clouding his mind lifted a bit.

No wait…..this wasn't right….Yuuri wouldn't want to be his mate...

But it was hard to contain his beast who has desired the raven haired male since the beginning.

He felt an arm wrap around his waist and Yuuri started to panic when he felt Viktor poise his canines on the crook of his neck on the right side right over a very sensitive nerve.

Suddenly it was like something shifted within him. Something that has never happened. He was swamped with an intense craving to get closer to Viktor. He shivered when a bit of pressure was applied to that spot and pleasure engulfed him unexpectedly.

Viktor felt lightheaded and pressed harder into Yuuri's neck. No he needed to court him first…..right?...the fog was getting thicker making it harder to think clearly again. When Yuuri's scent shifted all reason left him. That tantalizing orange blossom scent now had a strong cinnamon undertone to it. Arousal. His mate desired him.

Yuuri's head whirled _Oh god that feels so good_ he thought to himself his head fell to one side his nerves felt like they were running on a electricity. He felt alive. He almost moaned loudly when he felt those teeth sink in deeper into his flesh. His breathing came out in soft pants needing to feel the Numinor's teeth sink into his skin. When he realized Viktor was teasing him and he made an impatient noise. Viktor growl vibrated through him and it felt glorious. He clutched at Viktor's shirt when he felt his teeth sink in more and he almost begged for more. 'Yes…yes oh god yes please more' his body was singing and pulsing. He could feel his energy swirling around him and pour into Viktor. He didn't even attempt to stop the exchange instead he allowed it and hummed as pleasure swamped him.

He loved teasing his usually guarded mate. Viktor's beast wanted to savor the soft sounds that his Yuuri was making and the low moans of desperation, begging for him to complete the bond.

Yes….yes this was what they wanted….He sank his teeth a bit further loving the way his mate moved against him, submitting to him. He tasted Yuuri's blood and he wanted more. The power in his blood was addicting. He craved it. Craved him. Growling low he heard the low moan and bit down harder taking in his mate's life energy and exchanged it with his own.

He was about to carry his mate outside and find an empty secluded area where he could claim him when the sound of his brother broke the mating frenzy he had been feeling.

When the prince made a sound Yuuri senses came crashing down. He blinked confused as to what the heck just happened. He gave a startled gasp then winced when Viktor pried his teeth away from his neck. His shirt was moved back into place and he looked down at his shoulder. When did he move it? He looked up at Viktor who was looking at him with burning gold eyes.

Oh god he almost allowed him to mark him…..

What the hell was the matter with him? Why did he do that? Viktor reached over and ran his fingers through his hair soothingly "Forgive me…." he said growled low then backed away from him. Giving him space.

'Forgive him?' did he not mean it? Was it just his beast being trapped in the moment? He tried hard not to let it show how much that hurt but Viktor picked up on is changing mood because he cupped the back of his head and brought him close to whisper "You are not ready to mate...yet"

Yet…..

He felt very confused but even with his confusion he could not stop the small bit of warmth that filled his chest. Viktor wanted him to be his mate. He should not be happy about this! He was a slave to the king damnit! He should demand to be let free to go home and yet….

He rubbed his face. He didn't have the energy for this.

The prince rolled over and sighed rubbing his eyes then looked up. His eyes were a deep forest green, very jewel like, clear and bright.

He sat up and winced causing the king to growl low "Easy brother"

Yuri looked to his left and felt relief wash over him. His brother had rescued him. He knew he would but the relief still made him feel lightheaded. His body ached from the beatings that they gave him but it wasn't as bad as it should have been. He had broken ribs and a fractured arm…..

He then noticed the young raven haired male who by the looks of it had been sleeping next to him. He wasn't a Numinor though.

He sniffed the air around him aware that his brother was watching his reaction to the new person. The raven male reeked of his brother and magic.

Magic?

A mage? He sniffed again. He didn't smell like a mage though.

"Elemental" said his brother as a means of explanation. An Elemental? He looked over at the man who gave him a small unsure smile.

"That would be me" he said looking about as unsure as he sounded.

He then noticed his brother's eyes and knew he would be in this mode until he was healed. He hated when he got like this. There was no arguing with him so he allowed the overbearing idiot to feed him.

"You look about as happy as I did" whispered the mage to him when Viktor turned to get the water for them to drink.

Yuri snickered "Yeah something about being fed like a child just doesn't sit well but it is pack dynamics"

Yuuri's eyes lit up with curiosity "So this is normal behavior?"

The blonde prince nodded, he still looked tired and worn with faint bruising "It is when the head of the pack or the dominant male feels he needs to protect the endangered members. Meaning us. Seems Viktor labeled you pack if you are here and he hasn't ripped your throat out. His beast is feral towards outsiders when his beast is acting as guard"

Yuuri blinked then turned to Viktor who was staring at him with those strange gold eyes. He leaned back a bit but stopped when Viktor growled low.

"Is he always this intense?" he asked the young prince not taking his gaze away from Viktor. He was starting to remind him of a lion stalking it's dinner.

Yuuri snickered "Oh yes" he said then turned to him "What is your name?"

The raven haired mage broke his eye contact with his brother to look at him "Oh sorry I'm Yuuri"

The prince gave him a sour look "Really? Please tell me you're shitting me"

The mage laughed "Nope….wish I was but no. I spell mine with two 'u' though"

"Still" grumbled the teenage Numinorian.

"You can always just refer to me as 'mage'" he said with a shrug "I'll live with that"

Yuri studied the mage deciding he kinda liked this male. He didn't have the rough arrogant demeanor like a powerful Numinorian. He had his own power though from what he could tell it wasn't much of it. Which lead him to his next question.

"You seem very weak for a mage" he said bluntly honest "How did you help my brother defeat the dark mage?"

The raven rose one eyebrow at him "I burned out my fuse neutralizing the powers of the dark mage and the Granorian trying to rescue you"

"And you did beautifully" growled out his brother leaning into the mage nuzzling the mage's neck. The mage in turn rolled his eyes but allowed his brother to scent him though he did eventually back away to scold the king.

Yuri has never seen his brother behave that way towards anyone. It was baffling and slightly nauseating. Leave it up to his stupid brother to fall for the most unlikely person to mate with.

Yuri yawned feeling the food taking its effect.

Viktor growled low "Sleep" he ordered then looked to the mage.

Getting the hint he too lied back down on the furs. Yuri looked at the scowling mage and chucked 'I think I can actually make a friend with this one' he thought to himself before nodding off.

Yuuri closed his eyes but wasn't feeling very sleepy so he really only laid there listening to the movement of the camp outside.

"Sleep" the king ordered again.

Yuuri turned around to look at him "Stop sending me to sleep" he said fighting the spell then sighed when Viktor got up to lie down next to him. Yuuri tried to untangle himself from the Numinorian but he was of course stronger and pulled his smaller leaner body to his. Yuuri was about to argue when Viktor let out that annoying soothing growl that made him boneless.

"Serious personal space issues" he mumbled fighting against his eyes closing. He felt claws raked through his hair he could not stop the hum of pure contentment. Oh that felt nice….his mother use to do that to him when he had a cold or a nightmare as a child. "Mmmmm…stop that" he mumbled halfheartedly while snuggling closer to Viktor's warmth.

When Viktor paused and Yuuri no longer felt his fingers in his hair he gently kicked on his leg "Why you stop?" he didn't bother to acknowledge the deep chuckle instead he sighed in pure bliss.

Next he felt Viktor rub the spot behind his ear and all the tension magically leave his body. He felt so utterly relaxed he didn't even put up resistance when he heard the command to sleep instead he fell into a deep healing sleep.

Viktor smirked, so it seemed that Yuuri also responded to the triggers one would use on a mate when they needed calming down. Interesting. His mate. Yes….he rather liked how that sounded. Yuuri will make such a beautiful mate. He would only be dressed in the best. Have gems, fine silks, gold, luxuries….anything his small mate desires. Yuuri will be the Jewel of Amasis, guarded more than any other treasure.

He was already halfway there. Yuuri responded to him almost instinctively. He knew the bond they had went deeper than the lapis stone, he felt it deep in his bones. Leaning back he could not help but gently stroke his cheek with his fingertips.

He then pulled the collar of his loose black shirt to reveal the puncture marks on the crook of his neck. He felt his canines lengthen, he leaned down and nuzzled the area. His mouth was watering to mark him. Claim him. He was so soft, his skin was like silk, he marveled at it and craved to remove every stitch of their clothing. To bury himself into his mate and make them both fall apart in pleasure. His eyes fell to Yuuri's lips and a hunger stirred within him. He licked his own lips wanting to sample their sweetness but held back. Yuuri deserved to be courted properly and he would be honorable and not allow his beast to just take. A mate was a treasure that deserves the utmost respect and his Yuuri deserved no less.

Once he made sure his stubborn mate was asleep did he cloak them both with this energy projecting safety and warmth. Trying to pry himself away from Yuuri was a tricky thing. When he tried to move away from the small male he would only burrow closer to his chest following him.

Viktor chuckled kissing his forehead lovingly "You are full of surprises my Yuuri" he whispered taking his fur lined cloak and put it close to Yuuri then got up quickly. Yuuri hugged the soft cloak and continued to sleep much to his relief. His mage was utterly adorable.

He pulled the blanket to cover his brother and Yuuri then went to eat his own food. It was his duty to see to the wellbeing of the weaker and vulnerable members of his pack. Meaning that if he had to go without food for the sake of giving it to either one of them than he would gladly do it. That was why the strong held the authority. The powerful looked after those who could not.

In some animal sociality the weaker were left to die. Outcasted and treated poorly. The Numinorian beast were different. It saw the beauty in being softer…in having strengths in the arts and other trades that showed them that even the weakest members had a purpose. In their kingdom and society the powerful protected the weaker. So much so that the head of a family would turn feral if a stranger got near a member who was sick or vulnerable.

Crime was rare in his city but it wasn't to say there they didn't have a male or female that went rogue every now and again. There were many who wanted to keep to the old ways of taking. The strong only survived and fighting to keep what was theirs.

Stepping out the tent he called on Chris to give him instructions. Hunt, gather firewood, send some of the men to the kingdom ahead to give the news of their victory and to send word for a meeting with their trading merchants to try and salvage what alliances they could and see how fast they could get provisions.

He dreaded the work ahead of him. So for today he was going to bask and do nothing but guard his little pack mates.

With Chris on his way to carry out his orders he turned around and went back inside to carry out his plan. Climbing back into the furs he situated himself in-between his brother and the mage. Gathering Yuuri in his arms he enveloped the younger man in his scent pressing his chest against Yuuri's back then rested his face right on the crook of his mate's neck and relaxed.

411

'Is this going to be a habit?' he thought exasperated waking up again to find himself being held down by Viktor. He could feel his warm breath right on his neck close to the area Viktor had marked giving him goosebumps. One of his arms was under Yuuri's head so the he acted like his pillow the other was possessively around his waist and chest.

He only took a moment to relish in the guilty pleasure of feeling Viktor's weight over him. It was oddly comforting which was new to him since he didn't like touching people. With a sigh Yuuri memorized this. The feel of being safe and wanted. Seems Viktor had a knack of throwing him out of his depth and it frightened him.

Closing his eyes he took inventory of his powers and was glad that he was almost fully charged one more. With that in mind he shifted into a white ferret again and slipped out from under the heavy arm of the king. Once he was out he pulled a pillow towards the king and stuffed it where his body should have been and slipped out of the tent to make his way to a creek to wash up.

It was late and several fires were lit around the camp. Keeping low to the ground he waved his way unseen and unnoticed until he reached the small creek.

From the creek he just barely see the fires that burned bright or hear the songs and music.

Shifting back he summoned his pack and took out his fresh set of clothes and some soap. Stripping down Yuuri stepped into the creek willing the water warm lifting it in front of him so that it rained down on his head taking his soap he lathered his dark hair and inhaled the familiar scent it held. The soap was one his mother use to make and while yes it was a tad bit on the feminine side it comforted him since it reminded him of her so much.

Washing the rest of his skin he allowed the warm water to ease the tension from his shoulders for a bit. Looking to his right shoulder he couldn't see the mark but he could feel it. Reaching up his fingers traced the tender flesh. He felt four deep puncture marks. He swallowed thickly. He was marked. What would this mean?

Letting the water fall back onto the creek, Yuuri went to the edge and took his towel to dry off. Slipping into some clean black pants he paired it with a black long sleeve shirt that he tucked in and pulled on a black leather sleeveless tunic vest and tied the black belt around it. Pulling his tall boots on and his leather gloves he didn't bother with his cloak. Stuffing his dirty clothes into his pack he waved his hand sending it home where he could summon it again when he wished for it.

He walked back to camp enjoying the silence when a feral snarl sounded in the camp.

'Oh crap' he thought walking faster.

He could hear several of the men shouting telling everyone to find him and to get back.

Scowling Yuuri emerged from the tree line and walked calmly over to the king who was frantically searching for him throwing his energy around. When he found his he wrapped it around him and tugged at him hard.

The soldiers stepped away from him not wanting to anywhere near him for fear their king will kill them.

 _You are making a scene Viktor_ he said telepathically wanting to see if it broke through the haze of his beast.

As soon as he got close to the king he reached out and tugged him close hauling him back into the tent. Yuuri let him because he could tell that he was holding on by a thread. His mind was so far gone merged with his animal side.

As soon as they were inside Viktor growled down at him angrily.

Yeah he figured his beast wasn't going to be happy with him but it was worth it. That bath was heavenly. Still he supposed he could give in a bit since it really wasn't Viktor's fault his beast was looney.

He allowed the overgrown beast to pull him closer by the waist and tilted his head when Viktor snarled low exposing his left side. He did not dare show him his right. He could feel his canines on his exposed vein but he wasn't the least bit frightened. He knew Viktor would never harm him so he reached up and laid his hands on his chest and rested his body to his.

 _I only went for a bath….._ Yuuri said reaching out and rubbed his energy against Viktor's tempting the real Viktor to come out of his haze.

It felt odd being so close to another person. His mother was the only person he's ever let close to him. He's always been a bit standoffish but it seems he didn't have that problem with Viktor.

"Please do not ever do that again"

Yuuri turned to gaze into deep ocean blue eyes. He really couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips.

"Hey welcome back" he said then blushed red "We need to talk"

Viktor nodded "I have over stepped on a boundary haven't I?"

At that Yuuri couldn't help the soft snort "A boundary? You crossed a few Viktor. Starting with this" he pulled his shirt away from his neck to show him the puncture wounds "I can feel it…..the bond"

Viktor looked at the wound. It was an incomplete mark but it was the starting of one. He could see faint silver swirls on Yuuri's skin coming out from the four puncture marks. Every mating mark was different depending on the dominant male. It seems his mark would be silver in color though what the pattern will be like was still to be seen.

Tentatively he reached out and easily found the weak connection between them "Seems my beast was harder to control than I originally thought" he said reached out and brushed his fingers to his mark noting how Yuuri shivered gently "Does it hurt?"

Yuuri shook his head "It's sore but that's about it. I would heal it but this kind of magic is beyond me"

Viktor frowned "I do not understand"

Yuuri sighed "The magic that bonds two beings together is something that not even the mages know how to break or manipulate. I can't heal it because it will not respond to my magic" he moved his hand over the mark and again tried healing it and there was nothing. His hands glowed yellow but still nothing happened.

"Ah I see" said Viktor "It does not heal because only I can do that"

Yuuri rose an eyebrow "Come again?"

Viktor took his shirt and looked at Yuuri "May I?"

Yuuri swallowed and nodded. He had thought he was going to use his energy but when he leaned down and licked his skin he had to bit his lower lip from crying out. Oh stars above….what was this feeling?

"Easy Yuuri" murmured Viktor "It is the bond calling to you"

Viktor pulled away with tremendous effort. He desperately wanted to complete the bonding but he knew Yuuri would put up a fight.

Yuuri looked up at him his eyes wide "Am….am I your mate now?"

Viktor sighed "Yes and no…..it seems part of you reaches out to me while the other holds be at arm's length"

Yuuri sighed feeling anger and disappointment course through him. He was mated to a Numinor king. He felt a gentle touch on his chin coaxing him to look up. He could feel Viktor's energy around him, pulling at him gently.

"I would say I am sorry but that would be a lie Yuuri" he murmured "I truly meant what I said. I am not my grandfather and I would be honored to call you my mate…...if you allow me"

Yuuri grimaced "I don't know the first thing about your culture or how to be a mate. I am a mage not a mate"

Viktor looked at him then leaned down slowly and very gently rubbed his nose to his cheek. Yuuri closed his eyes and melted into his larger frame.

"I feel you Yuuri" he whispered against his skin "I feel your pain….your sorrow…..the ache you carry and your loneliness. I want to help ease it from your heart. You don't have to do anything….just stay close to me"

Yuuri swallowed then looked at Viktor's chest and the blue lapis. He reached up and touched it.

"The fact is that as long as you hold the power of the lapis I have no choice but to accept your wishes" he murmured.

Viktor frowned. He had not thought of it in that way "If I were to take it off…would you….." he didn't want to seem like a clingy person but he couldn't help it. The thought of Yuuri leaving his side was unacceptable. He could not go very long without his mate's presence. It would drive him mad. In his mind and heart Yuuri was his mate already.

"Would I what? Leave?" Yuuri asked with a hollow laugh "I don't know…..maybe?" he said then walked to sit in a chair "It's…complicated" he said rubbing his face.

Viktor took the other chair and sat in front of him "Yuuri I would like it if you stayed in the castle when we depart. I want you to know me...Viktor...not the king but the man"

Yuuri eyed the king "You seem very different from when I first met you….." he said noticing that the king didn't appear as arrogant and wondered why that was "Giving me an order use to be of no consequence to you but you now act differently towards me…..why?"

Viktor cleared his throat "That falls back to our bond but even before that I was already starting to change the way I speak to you"

Yuuri thought about that and realized that it was the truth. Viktor has been less annoying and if he was being honest with himself, he rather liked this Viktor.

"I suppose it was the stress talking in the beginning. Losing your brother, trying to be a leader and find a solution to the invading Granorians. I can understand and forgive that I suppose" said Yuuri then looked over to Yuri "I can heal him if you want me to. My powers are almost at full charge"

"Do you require more rest?" he asked but what he really wanted was to lie down and hold Yuuri to him. But the young mage shook his head.

"No...I'm ok" he said waving his hand making his pack appear "I do however want some tea" he said rummaging thought it and pulled out a small silk pouch that had a very curious and wonderful aroma filtering out of it "Hold this" he said dropping the pouch in his hands.

Viktor leaned down to sniff the purple pouch "That smells unlike anything I have ever smelled before. Tea you said it was?"

Yuuri nodded "It comes from a planet in the Cancri system. My grandfather before he passed had traveled there as a young boy and brought back a plant they used to make this fragrant tea"

Viktor watched fascinated as Yuuri made two small ceramic cups appear with a flick of glowing yellow hands, set a small iron kettle with water on the burning fire pit in the center of the tent. He took the bag from his hands and added the leaves to the water. Another flick of his wrist and the pouch disappeared. The ease on which his powers came to him was truly a marvel to behold.

"Just how powerful are you?" he asked curiously wanting to know everything related to Yuuri. He's never been close to a mage to ask questions and now he found himself wanting to know more about this fascinating and mysterious creature.

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck blushing "Well…..I don't know. I've never been tested so I have no idea but if the battle was anything to go by. I can nullify two strong magical entities for a stretch of time and hold a barrier for over 4 hours before burning out"

"Plus you are very apt in shapeshifting" pointed out Viktor thanking him for the cup of the fragrant liquid.

"Ah yes well every mage has a natural born talent. Shifting is mine" he said blowing on his tea and took a sip closed his eyes and signed "That's better"

Viktor studied his happy expression and felt himself getting lost in the unique way his eyes sparkled. Pulling his eyes away he inhaled the floral aroma and took a small sip. Immediately he sighed and felt his whole body relax.

"This is heavenly" he breathed out closing his eyes and took another sip savoring the liquid as it hit his senses making him feel renewed.

Yuuri smiled fondly "It was my mother's favorite" he said softly looking down at his tea cup "She always use to say that no matter how big your problems are a cup of tea could help soothe the soul"

A deep ache formed in his chest. He missed his mother so much. Missed her gentle touch, her smile and her humming to him a night.

Viktor's beast was screaming at him to comfort his mate. Not able to fight it he reached over and slipped his hand to the nap of Yuuri's neck leaned forward and touched his forehead to his temple growling low and deep.

Yuuri swallowed then closed his eyes and sighed through his nose exhaling drinking in the comfort of that one touch. He leaned into him for a second and just took the comfort he offered.

"I am sorry for your loss _malyutka_ ….how long have you been alone?" he asked pulling away wanting to ease Yuuri to his presence. He knew he would need to court him slowly and he would do anything to have Yuuri accept him.

Yuuri cleared his throat not knowing how to react to the small endearment of 'little one' from the Numinorian king. He felt his face grow warm and if he was honest with himself he wanted to lean against Viktor again. The feel of his hand on the back of his neck and hear that low rumbling sound in his chest. It felt soothing and left him in a bit of a daze.

"Three years" he said taking another sip of the tea "And I rather not talk about it if you don't mind…..it's still too fresh"

"Of course Yuuri" replied Viktor his tone was gentle and understanding surprising him even more than his own reactions to him.

They were quiet for a bit drinking their tea when Yuri started to stir. Yuuri watched Viktor go over to his little brother and fuss over the surly boy.

"I'm fine" grumbled the blonde prince "I'm not weak you know"

Viktor gave him what Yuuri suspected was an indulgent smile "Of course you're not. You are the crown prince. Being weak is not in our blood"

Yuuri looked away hiding his smirk. Viktor was laying it on too thick in his opinion but it was not his business. He took another sip of the tea and waiting for Viktor to be done.

When the prince started complaining about wanting to leave did Yuuri stand "I think I can help with that"

Viktor turned to look at Yuuri hesitation in his eyes "Not at the risk of your health"

Yuuri rolled his eyes at him "I burned out my fuse not get the plague Viktor. I can handle healing a few bruises" he conjured his staff and moved Viktor out of the way with the end of it "Shoo you're in my way"

Viktor smirked at him and held up his hands "As you wish _malyutka_ but if I feel you growing weak I will intervene"

"Sure sure" muttered Yuuri kneeling by where the prince sat looking from Viktor to him.

"Are you two seriously courting?" The blonde looked over at Viktor "He's a mage dumbass"

Yuuri frowned at the prince then looked at Viktor "Have you been raising him with wolves or something? The kid as the tack of a dog with rabies" when the prince opened his mouth to spout something, no doubt rude, at him Yuuri pointed his staff at him "Think twice before opening that mouth. I will turn you into a cricket for the journey back"

Yuri's eyes widen then he looked over at Viktor "He's fucking kidding ….. Right?"

Viktor sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "No he really isn't Yuri" he then looked down at his mate "no turning the crown prince into a cricket Yuuri"

Yuuri rolled his eyes "See and that right there is why he's the way he is. You let him get away with too much"

Yuri growled "I'm right here you two morons. Quit talking about me like him not even in the room!" He then winced holding on to his bruised ribs.

Yuuri looked down at the loudmouth youth "You know on second thought… I think healing on his own will do him good. The pain is a good character builder" he said making his staff disappear then walked towards the table and sat down picking up his tea again.

Yuri growled at the mage "I am in pain! Come here and fix it" the blond prince balled his fists in anger.

Yuuri sipped his tea calmly "No I don't think I will"

The prince then turned to his brother "Make him Viktor. I know you can. I'm tired of feeling weak and I want to go back home"

Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose "Yurochka….." he began but the teenager growled.

"Now damnit! You that have stupid necklace that can make him do want you want right?" said the blonde wincing and holding his ribs.

Yuuri eyed Viktor angrily. Just a few moments ago he had told him he wanted to help ease his pain and now he won't even stand up to the brat talking about him like he was a dog on a leash.

"Yes Viktor why don't you make me? Not like I can refuse now can I?"

Viktor turned to Yuuri narrowed his eyes at him "Yuuri" his voice had a bite to it, scolding and angry.

Yuuri stared at Viktor for a few seconds, his face void of emotion. So….he was going to scold him but not the prince. Stupid of him to think a Numinor could be different.

With a sigh Yuuri stood up waved his hand towards the prince healing him then walked out of the tent. Before Viktor could stop him he shifted to his falcon form and flew high into the sky. If he couldn't hear Viktor's voice he could not be commanded to stay. He could vaguely hear the commotion below but he flew further away.

He needed to think. Needed time alone. He knew the chances of Viktor leaving him alone was slim but he took whatever freedom he could get. He could feel the pulse of the mark. Viktor was trying to call to him. He was lucky the bond was weak. If he didn't have his magic he would have been so helpless against Viktor.

The flight back home was long but being in this form he was able to cover long distances in less than a few hours. Landing in his front garden Yuuri shifted back and inhaled the familiar air.

This was home. He could never live in Amasis and in the castle. He knew what Viktor wanted from him and he didn't think he could be his mate. Confined to the king's chambers and bed, his sole purpose in life to tend to his mate's desires and children.

He was not some weak bed warmer. Although….

He looked around and felt the empty space leave a gaping hole in his chest. He wouldn't mind having a child of his own. Someone to love unconditionally and love him in return. Someone he could teach his magic to and see the wonder in bright innocent eyes look at him with trust.

Problem with that was that he didn't want the mate that was attached to that child. He feared being controlled and dominated. He didn't like being restricted or told what to do which was why he reacted the way he did to the prince.

He had thought Viktor would be different. He put a hand to his heart feeling the uncomfortable weight of the pain the disillusion caused. He had not realized that part of himself had already been accepting the king.

Going inside of his cottage he smiled at all the warm memories he had here. Of his mother humming as she knitted by the hearth in winters. Of him and his sister sitting on the long bench of the table while their father taught them how to control their magic.

Going to his bedroom his stripped out of his clothes leaving his underwear on and crawled under his sheets and thick blanket. The bed felt so good and the familiar scent of home relaxed him. As he closed his eyes he had to admit to himself that he missed Viktor's presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!

First off so sorry for the long-delayed update. I left on vacation and was enjoying some time with my fiancé who is from England.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and commented on this story. I truly appreciate all the feedback I get.

I will try and get the next chapter up and posted sooner this time around.

I do not own YOI. Please excuse grammar mistakes and don't forget to feed the author =) love reading your thoughts.

555555

"Yuuri wai—"he tried to catch him before he shifted but it was too late. Yuuri became a speck in the blue sky as he flew higher and further away from him. His heart slammed into his chest. Desperately he pulled on the bond but it was still too weak and he knew Yuuri would not come back. Being the person that he was Yuuri would want the comfort and solitude of home.

He misunderstood him when he chided him and his beast was clawing at him to find their mate. To hold him and explain that he had not been reprimanding him for not wanting to heal his brother but for his lack of faith in him.

Rounding on his little brother he growled low "What part of 'think before you speak' do you not comprehend? Are you lessons with Yakov that lacking that you cannot show a smidgen of manners for your betters?"

Yuri crossed his arms and scoffed "My betters? Who the mage? Please" he said arrogantly only to have his older brother snarl at him. He ducked his head instinctively.

"I will have to speak with Yakov regarding your education. You should know that a mage, especially a true born mage, are not only rare but they are second to the king in status and authority. Yuuri is of noble blood. His status is above yours. If I can salvage this and convince Yuuri to fully mate with me then he will hold a position that has never been held before. Mate and mage. My second in every way"

Yuri bit his lip. He could recall Yakov blabbing about something of the nature but honestly the old geezer screamed at him majority of the time that he learned to tune him out.

"I must have tuned him out during that lesson. He yells far too much"

Viktor growled "It's because you don't listen"

"Tch" he muttered then looked up at his brother and king and gave him a little whine "Are…..you angry with me?" Truth be told he looked up to his brother. Wanted to be just like him when he got older. A true leader to their people. All of Amasis depended on Viktor and he made it look so damn effortless.

Viktor sighed and rubbed his face with on hand "No" he said then looked out the tent flap "and yes. You are a prince Yura….I expect for you to start acting like it _and_ I want you to treat Yuuri with respect. He will be my mate one day"

Yuri rose one blonde brow "So confident?"

Viktor growled low "We have a partial bond. My beast got carried away and he has a half-formed mating mark"

Yuri snorted and shook his head "Only you would be ballsy enough to mark a mage" he stretched and popped his neck "let's go home. I'm tired of being here and I want a bath"

Viktor started to gather his personal belongs when he noticed Yuuri's black cloak near the chair he had been sitting on. Taking it he expected it to be coarse but when he held it he marveled at how thick and soft it was. He looked at it and noticed that it was lined with black fur on the inside. Taking it, he brought it up to his nose and inhaled the rich aroma of his mate and his inner beast whined pathetically. Yuuri had not been gone for fifteen minutes and already he missed his presence.

How in the world did he get so attached to the mage so quickly? If he didn't know any batter, he would have said that their meeting was preordained.

"I have to go after him" he said more to himself than to anyone in particular but his brother answered him.

"Then go. I will go back with the men and tell the Elders where you are. Mates always come first"

Viktor gave him a droll look "Oh but you remember that?"

Yuri gave Viktor a small growl "I'm not stupid. Besides since when have you heard of a mage being mate to a Numinor? And then out of all the damn mages you had to pick the most irritating one. He wouldn't heal me!"

"Yuuri can be difficult when provoked Yura. Our family has not been kind to his and I forgive him for how he lashes out but he is kind under all of that" he finished aching to have Yuuri next to him. Just having him close by would be enough right now.

"He could be holding a severed head and you would think he's the sun and moon idiot. It's how mates work"

True. A mate would go to any length to defend and protect their partner even if they are in the wrong.

"Can you please refrain from calling me names Yura" he pinned the young male with a look but it never worked on his brother.

Yuri just snorted "You're my brother. It's my duty to give you as much crap as I can"

"Right" he sighed. He really only had himself to blame. His father was never quite the same after their mother died giving birth to Yuri. He did what he could but he had been busy training to take over for his father who had just lost all ability to run their planet.

Perhaps if he had been there more for Yura when he had been growing up he would not be so standoffish and crass.

After gathering everything he went out and called Chris over to him.

Chris had been getting the troops ready to depart. Several of the tents were already taken down and fires were extinguished.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I am going after Yuuri" he said walking to where his horse was.

Chris paused and frowned "But the prince is…"

Viktor chuckled "Not Yurochka. Yuuri….the mage. That is his name remember? "

Chris paused and laughed "Oh that's right….he shares names with the prince. Of all the luck. What happened?"

He watched fascinated when his king and friend grimaced "A misunderstanding. Yuuri left and I can take a guess where he is. I need to try and fix things"

Ah so he was feeling the pull of being separated from a mate. He could understand that. He hated being apart from his own mate but alas duty called. He was hoping that with the mage's help he could give him a spell that would enable his mate to get pregnant. They have been dreaming of having children but thought it was impossible. His mate was male and the only way they could have children was if a mage helped them.

He suspected if Yuuri came to live at the castle and became Viktor's mate he would be getting many many requests to for that particular spell. It's been years since they had a mage perform it.

So, with that in mind he wished his king all the luck in the world and watched as he rode off fast. If Viktor rode nonstop, he would make it to the mage's house before the sun rose again.

Out of all the people Viktor could have fallen for the mage was the last he would have predicted. Sure, the mage was easy on the eyes but he was too unpredictable. He supposes it was the challenge that was the lure for a man like Viktor. Being born royal he had everything handed to him. The mage Yuuri did not bend to his every whim and that would be exciting to a dominate male like Viktor who had a playful side.

Chris shook his head. He could already see his friend purposely making his mate furious in the near future just so he could chase him down and drown the poor mage in affection.

"He's a dumbass"

Chris looked down at the small prince and snorted "You only say that because you have not reached maturity to mate. When that happens, I will remind you of this and make sure to record every step of your courting with Altin"

Yuri blushed and stomped away from the general "Bring me my horse damnit. I want to go home"

Laughing to himself Chris made his own preparation to leave for home.

4444

Viktor did not stop Asfol until he reached the edge of the Blue Mountains and the trail that would lead him to Yuuri. He was exhausted and felt disgusting. He needed a bath but he refused to stop until he had his mate's forgiveness.

He quickly gave his loyal horse the last apple he had and a sugar cube for the hard work he did and urged him forward.

It did not take him long to find the path to Yuuri's house the second time around which he was grateful since it was now pitch dark. The moon was high in the sky and the forest was growing colder.

When he reached the clearing where the cottage stood he dismounted and took Asfol to the small sable in the back. He could tell it hasn't been used in a while but there was fresh hay. Taking a bucket, he walked over the small river that ran next to Yuuri's house and filled it up for his horse. Once he made sure his companion was taken care of he walked back to the creek and washed the sweat off his face and neck. He did not dare take a bath in the frigid river but he washed up the best he could.

He kept silently in the quiet house and closed the door behind him. Taking off his sword and cloak he undressed feeling his limbs heavy. Taking off his dirty shirt and pants he almost cried in relief when he saw a basin filled with water and sponge near the table.

That made him pause.

Did Yuuri expect him? Shaking his head to took the soap and washed up the best he could. Feeling a thousand times better took the towel hanging on the chair and smirked. This was definitely put out on purpose because he almost chuckled when he saw the white pants folded on the chair. Pulling them on he walked bare chested into the bedroom and inhaled deeply.

The relief of being in Yuuri's presence made him lean against the doorframe for a second. The glow from the fireplace lit the room softly casting shadows that made Yuuri appear younger than he was. Taking a log, he placed it in the hearth then went to the other side of the bed and growled low and happily when he came in contact with soft silken skin.

Pulling him against his chest he looked down at his mark and nuzzled it softly "I did not mean to snap at you _malyutka_ " he said in a low voice.

"But you did"

Yuuri had felt him the moment he walked into path to his house. He has been awake thinking when he felt his presence not only with the bond but with the guards he had in place. He bit on his lower lip then sighed, waving a hand making the water, towel and pants appear on the table. He did not feel like smelling horse. He could have created a barrier to keep Viktor out but he would be lying if he didn't admit that he wanted to feel him close.

He had been at home thinking about Viktor. Hurt over him not standing up to his brother and making him feel like a slave. He felt like he did not matter and that in turn made him extremely depressed. He has not been able to sleep properly since he left him.

Viktor sighed "I was upset that you had so little faith in me"

Yuuri frowned. How did he come to that conclusion? Turning around to face him he frowned at Viktor "What? I have done nothing but trust you when you asked for it"

Viktor nodded his head "I know Yuuri but I was talking about how you were so ready to believe that I would force you to do something you didn't want to do. What I was upset about was Yura acting like a brat"

"Then why didn't you reprimand him?" Yuuri countered.

Viktor chuckled "Spend some time around him and you will see why saying anything to him is pointless. In one ear and out the other"

Yuuri rolled his eyes "And I go back to my previous statement. It's because you allow him"

Viktor growled affectionately leaned and nuzzled his cheek "then come back with me so you can teach me what I should be doing"

Yuuri frowned at him "You honestly don't think I'm going to give in that, easily do you?" he made a sound of irritation in his throat "We have a lot to talk about Viktor"

Viktor groaned then laid down with a long exhausted sigh "Can we talk in the morning? I'm exhausted"

Yuuri snorted but allowed him to pull him closer "It is morning" he muttered flicking his finger closing the door and shutting the curtains so that it was dark in the room once more. He yawned feeling tired. He did want to talk things out but not right now.

Viktor buried one hand into his hair almost purring while his other hand roamed over his skin, caressing his back and hip "Perfect…...my perfect Yuuri" he muttered sleepily.

Yuuri was about to tell Viktor to keep his hands to himself but who was he fooling, he loved feeling his larger hands on his skin a bit too much. Instead he snuggled closer to the big idiot and smiled letting his body relax.

He was too far gone to stop now and a part of him wanted to pull away but the yearning to be close to the silver hair Numinor was like a heady drug.

"I'm still mad at you" he murmured sleepily, yawning and humming with pure pleasure when Viktor rubbed behind his right ear applying pressure relieving his tension "But if you keep doing that I may forgive you"

Viktor chuckled kissing Yuuri's forehead "Your wish is my command" he whispered against his skin. He smiled when Yuuri made a hum of contentment and went still.

444

Yuuri couldn't remember falling asleep. Heck he couldn't remember the last time he slept so deeply. He didn't have a sense of time; didn't even know what day it was. All he knew was that at some point the fire had burned out letting a winter chill in the room.

Opening bleary eyes Yuuri poked his head out from under the pillows and blanket to glare at the fireplace. He forgot he didn't have firewood. He could only make things appear if he already had them and knew where they were. He couldn't magically make something appear. Magic did not work that way.

So instead he huffed and lifted his head to look over the other side of the bed. He had at one point rolled over on his stomach and was sprawled out on his bed burrowing himself under the blankets and pillows like he usually did. Viktor was still on his back one arm thrown over his eyes the other extended from where he had rolled over.

Yawning he moved to burrow himself into Viktor's side pressing his face to the older man's neck and closed his eyes again when he felt arms being wrapped around him instantly warming him up.

"You dislike the cold" Viktor's voice was heavily accented and it sounded like gravel from sleep making Yuuri shiver a bit.

"Hmmmm" he managed. He didn't feel like talking ' _more sleep'_ he shot telepathically at him before he fell back asleep.

The cold didn't affect Viktor but he assumed it was due to Numinors having thicker skin. Yuuri did not have that protection. No, his mate's skin was marvelous but he worried for him. Winters could be very harsh in Amasis. He could feel his soft breath on his neck making him smile running his fingers through inky hair. His beast truly saw Yuuri as its mate otherwise he wouldn't have allowed another person so close to that vulnerable part of his body.

As a rule, a Numinor would never allow anyone close to their necks. It was their one weak spot and it was also considered to be an intimate part of the body that no one other than a parent or a mate had the right to touch or be near. He wouldn't allow even his father near his neck being he was the prime dominate male of his household now. No….only Yuuri had that privilege.

He stayed in bed dozing off and on keeping his mate warm until he heard Yuuri's rumbling belly. Opening his eyes, he carefully untangled himself from Yuuri, stood up to stretched his limbs. Gathering another quilt, he threw it on top of the small sleeping male then projected his scent and energy so that he stayed asleep.

He looked around and opened a wardrobe to see if he could find clothes that could fit him. He didn't think any of Yuuri's clothes would but he was able to find socks, a long-sleeved shirt that fit him tight but well enough.

After washing up he put on his cloak and headed outside to see if he could gather firewood for the cold house. He didn't want Yuuri to be uncomfortable. He didn't know why Yuuri didn't just make a fire with his magic but he would ask him when he woke up. He still felt a bit tired but his instincts would always dictate the take of his mate first and at the moment his Yuuri was cold and hungry.

He looked around the yard and shook his head. The area that should have contained firewood was empty. 'Oh Yuuri' he thought. Lifting the axe that was propped against the small shed he strode into the forest and quickly found a few small trees and made quick work on cutting them down.

He had to make a few trips back and forth but he finally piled enough inside to heat up the cottage and cook with. Eying the kitchen he smirked when he spotted a bow with quivers. He fancied some meat and wanted to give Yuuri a substantial meal. First, he checked in on Yuuri to make sure he was warm and sleeping then headed outside again.

He had one problem. He couldn't go very far before his beast started snapping at him to not leave his mate sleeping and vulnerable. While he knew this area was protected by Yuuri's magic his instincts were hard to ignore.

Looking back at the cottage he made sure to stay within eyesight of it and sent his sense out. Eyes glowing gold his hearing sharpened and sense of smell heightened. He listened to the forest, seeking out pray listening for the telltale signs of a hare or a wild pheasant. Eyes closed he stood still and waited. Notching an arrow, he smirked when he heard the small scurry of feet on the forest floor.

Pheasant.

Stalking slowly forward he spotted the golden-brown feathers from a distance. The bird was dead before it could detect it was in danger. He did not dare hunt for another one until Yuuri was awake so he de-feathered the bird and rinsed it in the stream. With that done he took his kill inside and went to work on getting a stew on the stove.

Yes, he was a king but he was first and foremost a hunter. He didn't know how to make elaborate meals but he could make a simple stew and roast meat. Adding dried herbs that he found in jars he covered the soup and waited for it to be done.

Washing up he went into the bedroom and quickly lit a fire to warm up the room.

He looked over at Yuuri and chuckled. He noticed that Yuuri liked to literally bury himself under covers and pillows. Plucking two pillows off the bed his eyes drank in shiny strands of onyx hair and golden smooth skin. With a yawn Yuuri pushing his tangled hair away from sleepy eyes.

"Viktor?"

Yuuri had an adorable frown on his face while he looked at the bed finding it empty. Viktor could feel his heart slam in his chest and his beast purr happily. His Yuuri was seeking him out.

Walking to the bed he sat down and pushed his black bangs away from his russet eyes.

"I'm right here _malyutka"_ he cooed to his mate softly projecting his scent and energy so that it blanketed Yuuri.

Yuuri drank in his energy lazily, allowing it to run down his own before he rolled over with a yawn then groaned "I feel like I've been drinking all night" he said taking the blanket and pulled it up over his head.

Viktor put his index finger to his mouth thoughtfully and poked at Yuuri's energy to see how strong it was then frowned "You are still not fully recovered?"

"You try flying over hundreds of miles in hours while recovering your magic core and see how energetic you feel" came his voice from under the blanket.

Viktor rolled his eyes "If you had waited and not jumped into conclusions this wouldn't even be an issue. We would have been on our way to the castle by now"

Yuuri sat up and glowered at him "And what makes you think I was going to go to the castle?"

"Well" said Viktor sitting closer "I would have hoped you would take my offer to come and live there"

Yuuri crossed his arms "You hope or you would have commanded?"

Viktor growled at him narrowing his eyes "I told you I would never make you do something you don't want to"

Yuuri tilted his chin defiantly "And I am to take your word for it?" he challenged "Give me a good reason why I should trust you or go anywhere with you?"

Viktor stood up and paced growling "You are my mate damnit! I shouldn't have to prove anything" he turned to Yuuri his dominate energy crackling around him.

Yuuri would not budge. His own powers rose to comeback Viktor's "Not fully I'm not. My trust is earned not commanded"

Viktor exhaled heavily then sighed "I would do anything for you Yuuri. Why is my word not enough?" he asked a bit more softly but he still has not recalled his powers fully.

Yuuri eyed him for a second. Viktor had his energy heavily cloaked in the room still. Whether he was conscious of it or not the king was trying to smother his own magic and energy down. Viktor wanted him to submit but was trying to control his beast.

He could raise his own powers to the surface to fight it but he knew it would only trigger Viktor's beast. So instead he turned his head slightly to the left side. Not enough that it was seen as submission but as way to tell Viktor that he acknowledged him.

It was at times like these that he disliked being reminded of how much larger than life Viktor was. The man had an energy level that was frightening. Yuuri held magic and power in his veins yes but what Viktor had was the power to command obedience.

"It is not enough because I am a slave to your command. The power of the lapis helps me remember that daily. I have no free will Viktor….don't you get that? You could command me to lay on this bed and allow you to fuck my brains out and I would be helpless to fight the spell" he said looking away feeling both embarrassed by what he said and dread over the possibility.

Viktor swallowed feeling bile in his throat "Yuuri….I would never" he whispered going to sit in front of him taking his chin in his fingers so that he could look at his eyes "I would rather die than ever force that from you"

Yuuri looked at his eyes for a bit before needing to look away "Your grandfather used that threat against my grandmother to keep my grandfather obedient"

Viktor closed his eyes feeling shame that he even shared the same blood as that man. He hurt his Yuuri's family so much…...he could never dream of doing something like that. He then he frowned and looked at Yuuri "Wait…...my grandfather was mated"

Yuuri looked at him, clearly not understanding what that meant "Yes….and?"

"Don't you know?" asked Viktor really confused as to why the Elementals didn't have this bit of information but he supposed that unless one asked outright it wasn't something Numinors disclosed out in the open.

"Know what?"

Viktor smiled "Once a Numinor is mated they become a eunuch to everyone but their mate"

Yuuri's jaw dropped for a second then blinked "I'm sorry….what?"

Viktor laughed "Numinors are monogamous. We mate for life Yuuri. Once bonded only our mate can excite us and we can only impregnate our mates"

Yuuri blushed a deep red "That's…...ah…..I mean…..ummmm…" he shook his head "So….you can only…..?"

"Be intimate with you? Yes" he said with a laugh.

Yuuri blew out a breath "Wow" he whispered raking his fingers through his hair his mind racing "But….we haven't completed the bond. How does that work?"

Viktor shrugged "Enough of it is completed for me to not want another. You are half ways through the bond Yuuri. Enough that you can feel the weight of my inner beast if I wish it"

Yuuri frowned "You mean what you did earlier?"

But Viktor was already shaking his head "No. I haven't used the full weight of it. There hasn't been a need for it"

Yuuri crooked his head at him "There is a difference?"

Viktor nodded "Yes. The reprimanding of a mate who is being irrational is very intimate and should not be used lightly"

Yuuri gave him a look that said 'don't you ever dare do that to me' which made Viktor chuckle "I hope never to use it on you Yuuri"

Yuuri scoffed "I don't think it would work anyways since I'm only half and a mage. I don't have that inner animal like you"

Viktor wasn't too sure about that. Yuuri was unusually sensitive to his energy and responded to him far more than even a Numinor would "I wouldn't be too sure about that Yuuri. It has more to do with your instincts than having an inner beast"

Yuuri tilted his head regarding him thoughtfully "Really? Care to try?"

Viktor gave him an uneasy look "I don't thin….."

"What's the worst that can happen?" he said rolling his eyes "I'm not a Numinor remember? I don't think it would do anything. Besides it will prove me right"

Viktor huffed "Fine but don't blame me for the outcome you stubborn creature but first…..I want your word Yuuri"

Yuuri frowned at him "My word? On what?"

"Can you give me an oath that if I take off the lapis you will not transform me into anything?" said Viktor "This test of yours won't work if I have it on. You would be forced to obey. The only way I can prove to you that you are my mate is with a true test. So with that being said…..promise me"

Yuuri pouted "Killjoy" he muttered but then sighed "Yes I promise. I won't turn you into anything"

Satisfied Viktor reached behind his neck and undid the latch of the silver chain aware that Yuuri was staring at him with wide eyes. Taking it off, he took Yuuri's hand and dropped the necklace in his palm.

"I do not want to control you Yuuri" he still holding his hand "I do not want to ever become my grandfather. Now…..let me show you that you _are_ my mate"

He locked his gaze with his mate's defiant garnet eyes and allowed his energy to flow to the surface. It rippled around him causing the house to creak with the weight of it. It saturated every surface around the cottage making the air crackle. With a low growl, he latched onto the bond grabbed Yuuri's energy and pulled on it hard.

Yuuri gasped and tried to call on his powers to fight against the pressure pushing him down but it was like his powers wouldn't come to the surface. He could feel Viktor's beast suppressing his energy, using it against him until he was gasping for air.

"O….ka….y" he shuddered out "en…..ough"

When Viktor snarled low at him he could not fight back the gasp or the tremble in his body. He didn't like that sound coming from him. It made him feel like he did something horrible...something unforgivable that caused Viktor to be angry at him. Why was he angry at him? He didn't like being the focus of those snarls. His heart constricted in his chest. It hurt. Hurt more than he thought it would.

He frowned up at Viktor's face and everything inside of him wilted. That was not the face of the Viktor he knew. The exasperating man who was also kind despite being a king. Viktor pushed his energy down at him and suddenly Yuuri couldn't help the heavy feeling in his whole body.

Intellectually he knew this was the test that Viktor was giving him but he was not expecting for the shift in his mind….for his instincts and heart to recognize Viktor as his other half. He had not been prepared for the pain he felt at his angry growls.

His body sagged in relief when Viktor stopped growling. He really really did not like those growls he decided.

With a yawn, he closed his eyes feeling the heavy weight of having his energy pushed down. No wonder he had said this was not used often….he felt loopy like he was floating on clouds. His head was spinning and he felt very weak.

Viktor had stopped suppressing Yuuri's energy and held him gently. It was as he had suspected. Yuuri responded much like a Numinor mate did.

Laying him down he gently ran his fingers through his hair while Yuuri struggled to get his equilibrium back. His eyes were half lidded and glassy. He's never seen Yuuri behave so docile and if he were honest with himself he really did not like it. He was partial to Yuuri's stubborn nature.

After some time, he chuckled when Yuuri blinked his eyes clearing up "If you still believe that you aren't my mate after that then you are only fooling yourself Yuuri. Your instincts told you otherwise"

Yuuri was shocked to say the least "Let's not do that again" he grumbled sitting up.

Feeling the cold metal, he looked down at the necklace still clutched in his hand. He actually gave it to him. He could so easily go back on his promise and turn him into an insect but he was trusting him to keep his word.

When he felt fingers brush against his cheek gently he looked up to meet Viktor's soft azure gaze "I want nothing more than to have your trust and if you would be so willing….to follow me back home where I can properly court you"

"You actually mean it?" he said looking at the blue gem that caused his family so much grief.

"I do Yuuri"

Viktor studied his mate, waiting patiently for him to realize that he was serious about wanting him in his life. That he wanted him desperately.

How did Yuuri crawl past all his defenses and bury himself so deeply that keeping his hands off of him was taking all his strength?

Yuuri didn't even have to try. He was captivating just being himself. Reserved. Guarded. Vulnerable and kind. He tried to hide it but he could see the depths of him and it only served to enamor him even more towards the small male.

Yuuri looked at Viktor at a loss. He was asking a lot of him and he felt confused.

"I….I"m not sure Viktor" he started looked away "Leaving home? I don't like new places"

"You will be fine Yuuri...I will help you. Besides, there is an extensive library at the palace filled with books of spells and magic. You will love it" he said softly taking his hand and kissed it.

"Okay okay" he said pulling away from the king to stand gong to open his wardrobe to gather up some clothes "I'm going to take a bath" he then looked back at the male smiling at him "Alone" he emphasized watching Viktor pout.

Closing the door, he pumped the water into the large wooden tub and turning it warm as it came out.

He didn't know what to do.

Part of him wanted to go with Viktor and the other part wanted to stay here. If he went to the palace, he could always take up the task as the royal mage. He would have duties and responsibilities which would help keep him busy he suppose. The question was if he really wanted to mingle with the Numinors more than he already has.

And then what of Viktor…

He knew what the king wanted. He wanted him to be his consort and mate but could he? He didn't know the culture. He wouldn't play by their rules that was for sure. Could Viktor handle being his mate?

It was strange. He was used to being alone and ever since Viktor's beast bit him he felt an ache when he wasn't in his presence. Even now, knowing he was just beyond the bathroom door he missed him.

"Gah" he muttered submerging himself in water. What a mess.

Yuuri stayed in the hot water for a long while relaxing his body and muscles while he meditated gathering his energy to examine how long it would be until he was fully recovered.

Seems he just needed another goodnights sleep.

Drying off he wondered if such a thing would be possible without feeling Viktor next to him. Seems his stupid brain and body didn't like it when the big idiot wasn't around. Dressing in his usual black attire he walked out running a brush through his hair then inhaled the aroma of something cooking.

The king could cook?

He went into the living space and found Viktor pouring him what looked to be some kind of stew into a bowl.

"Sit…eat. I've hardly seen you eat at all lately" he said placing the bowl on the table.

Yuuri was truly fascinated that it not only smelled good but looked like something he would make himself.

"You can cook?" he asked sitting down grabbing a piece of bread that was on the table.

"I am a hunter Yuuri. I can only make the basics. I go out on hunting trips in the spring around the kingdom. I help make sure the elderly has game and provisions" he said taking a bit of the stew.

He didn't know why that didn't surprise him but Viktor did seem like the nurturing kind which was odd being as he was a prime dominate male. He was half expecting him to be a bit more demanding and obnoxious. He then remembered that he did come off that way when he first met him.

Maybe that side of him only came out with unknown people?

"So…..will you come with me to the capitol?"

Yuuri leaned back in the chair and regarded him "Under one condition" he finally said.

"Name it" said Viktor taking hold of his hand.

"I get my own rooms"

He watched Viktor sigh "Can they at least be in the family wing?"

Yuuri didn't see the harm in that so he nodded "Sure"

5555

"Dante are you sure this is a good idea?"

Dante snarled at his friend "I'm tired of having to play nice" he bit out as he walked over to where the planet had ferry ships that flew them over to the spaceport that hovered not far from the planet of Amasis. It connected the 6 close planets together so that trading could be made simple.

The spaceport Helix1-9 was a large base that brought all manner of creatures. Some traded, others were just travelers, bounty hunters and criminals. Getting out the planet was easy…..coming back in required special authorization.

"Yes, but we are talking treason and for what? A piece of ass?" said Misal but still following his longtime friend.

Dante rounded on the shorter man "You don't get it Misal! I want that fucking mage and all because of that damn king I can't get him because we all need to play nice and hold hands. Oh no you can't challenge anyone for their mate, it's not nice. Fucking sick of it. If I see a sweet submissive piece of ass bonded to a weak piece of shit it should be my damn right to challenge and kill that weakling and enjoy the soils" spit out the Numinor "but of course we are forced to suppress our instincts. Well I'm tired of it. It's time we got rid of our king"

Misal regarded the tall dark hair male "Uh huh and because you know you can't challenge the king because he will wipe the floor with your ass you need someone stronger to take him on"

Dante grabbed Misal by the front of his shirt and brought him close "Fuck you" he said throwing him back but signed "Alright alright yes I need help. I thought the stupid Grandorians would have done the job but I did not count on the Elemental. Now I have two objectives. Kill that pansy king and find a way to get close to the mage without being turned into a damn ant or something"

Misal whistled "That's a large list Dante. Viktor is a prime for a reason. You know this right?"

Dante made a face of disgust "Yeah I know. The stupid fuck has more power than brains but the mage is smart. With him in the mix I'm going to need something very clever to take Viktor out and subdue the mage"

"Again I ask….all this for a piece of ass?" sighed Misal "What is so damn special about this mage?"

Dante ignored the blonde man and turned to continue his walk "When you see him you will understand. He had not made an official appearance but he is residing in the palace as the royal mage and the future mate of the king"

Misal followed "Yeah I know that but ok say you accomplish this. You do realize the mage will kill you when he finds out you kill the king. Mates are protective of each other"

Dante smirked "He won't be able to if I make him my mate"

Misal stopped and gawked at him. So, this obsession of his ran even deeper than wanting a mere fuck. Misal was torn between being loyal to his kingdom or his childhood friend and last remaining family. He had been an orphan and it was Dante's family that took him in. He owed them a debt but this…...could he be involved in this scheme?

He watched Dante walk for a few paces before he paused and looked back "Well? Come on Misal. I can't do this without you brother"

With a heavy sigh Misal sent a prayer to the higher beings to give him strength.

5555

"Okay now what herb are you going to add to complete the potion?" asked Yuuri watching the young prince pour over a small boiling cauldron as part of his magic lessons.

Yuri looked at the paper "Ummm looks like atropa belladonna"

Yuuri smiled "Right. Now we ar-"

"YUURI!"

The bellow of the king was heard from the tower where Yuuri taught the prince. Both young men looked at each other then watched the door swing open to reveal a very frustrated looking king.

"Yes, your highness?" said Yuuri a small frown on his otherwise perfect serene innocent face "What is the matter? I am in the middle of a lesson"

Viktor glared at his mate and held up a hissing cat.

Yuuri looked at the animal as it glared at him then looked up at his future mate "You have found a cat" he said walking close to the prince who was trying hard not to laugh. Yuuri kicked him discreetly "He looks sorta feral don't you think?"

Viktor clenched his jaw "I would be feral too if I had been transformed into a cat as well. Care to tell me which of my guards this is?"

Yuuri grinned at him "Ah yes" he said narrowing his eyes at the cat "I do seem to recall a very conceited and annoying guard who was harassing Yura" Yuuri put his index finger to his mouth tapping on it as if thinking "Now what did he do? Oh yes! He had the strange idea that because his highness the prince was a submissive male that he wouldn't mind if the large brute grabbed his ass"

Yuuri then looked up at Viktor "Now I don't know about you but I do not appreciate you dominate males thinking that just because one is smaller that we are little toys" walking closer to the king he gave him a small sad expression "You wouldn't want anyone to treat me like that now would you Viktor?" he said placing his hand on his arm giving him an ever so slight pout.

Viktor looked down at the minx next to him and closed his eyes sighing "No Yuuri I would never want anyone to treat you as such".

Opening his eyes, he held up the cat but the scruff of his neck and glared at it "You made your bed now lay in it" he then dropped the cat who jumped up on the table and mewled at Yuuri.

"I think he's apologizing" said Viktor tilting his head.

"Could be a hairball" said Yura who stood up and crossed his arms and glared at the cat "Serves you right bastard"

The cat hissed at the prince.

"Ah none of that or I'll make you a beetle instead" warned Yuuri "You are going to apologize to Prince Yuri and if I catch you acting like a brainless animal that I will leave you as one"

The cat meowed in agreement.

Yuuri flicked a yellow glowing hand and where the cat stood now was a large man with black hair, thick eyebrows and golden tawny skin.

Viktor snarled "Apologize to the prince JJ and you are lucky I do not banish you from the royal guard"

The guard made a face then gulped when he realized Yuuri was still glaring at him. He turned to the small prince and bowed his head "My apologies your highness. My actions were out of order"

The blonde prince glowered at the tall guard "Yes they were you bastard. Next time you touch me I won't hold Beka back from killing you"

Yuuri's eyes lit up "This is right. Otabek is prince Yuri's future mate. As such you should also apologize to him for the offense on his mate"

Yuri watched in morbid fascination as the mage brought the cocky guard down a few notches. Over the past two month Yuuri has proven to be not only very intelligent but he had a knack for getting into mischief officially making him Yuri's favorite person. Taking over his studies Yuri was not only learning more from Yuuri than he ever did from Yakov but he was also being taught basic magic.

Once the guard was excused Yuuri told Yuri that they would continue later. He could tell Viktor wanted to talk to him.

Once the young prince left Yuuri went to bottle the rest of the potion that Yura was making and went about putting the different ingredients away.

"Yura has really taken a liking to you" he said picking up the journal that Yuri used to write his notes "Seems he's paying more attention with you as well"

"Yakov is great but he had no patience with a youngling like Yuri and Yuri, I have noticed, does not respond well to yelling. He wants to be challenged and be taken seriously" said Yuuri looking out of the tower window to gaze out at the pure white and crystal world. Winter came hard this year and because of the war Amasis was struggling to find provisions for the elderly and little ones.

"I knew you would be able to get through to him" said Viktor in a low voice.

Yuuri sighed "Yura is a great and I love teaching him but I could be of more use Vik-"

"No Yuuri"

Yuuri turned around to narrow his eyes at Viktor "You are being paranoid and unreasonable"

Viktor watched his mate pass by him and walk out the doors. He followed closely behind him "I am only doing what is best Yuuri. You will die out there if I let you go with me and I refuse to take that risk" he said eyeing the small male "Even walking down the halls that do not have fires burning you shiver Yuuri. How do you expect me to let you come with me to the countryside knowing this?"

"I can shift Viktor. A wolf or a snowy owl are very comfortable in the snow" countered Yuuri opening the doors to his suites. Once in the warm room he took off the heavy silver and white fur cloak and placed it on a chair.

Viktor frowned "Your rooms have to be the warmest in the whole castle Yuuri" he said then sighed and walked over to the raven-haired male and pulled him gently into his chest nuzzling his neck "You are a creature of your comforts Yuuri" he whispered placing a small kiss against his soft skin "Is it so wrong that I wish to take care of you?"

Yuuri knew that Viktor would never budge on his decision but he still fought against it "I want to go with you" he simply said "Let me accompany you"

Viktor growled "You know I hate denying you anything Yuuri but when it comes to your health I will not bend. Ask for anything else but not that"

Yes, Yuuri knew that. Viktor liked to spoil him endlessly. He had a monstrosity of a closet filled with rich luxurious fur lined cloaks made of the softest pelts and fabrics. Buttery leather gloves, and boots in every earth tone color he could think of. Intricate woven silk heavy robes and tunics along with a small king's ransom of jewel encrusted circlets, fabric pins, rings and heavy necklaces.

His blankets and pillows were like clouds. Throws made of soft silky fabrics and big fluffy cushions littered a bay window area that Viktor knew Yuuri would find hard to ignore. It was his favorite spot in his chambers. Viktor knew this and had gifted him with a pure blue cashmere blanket for him to snuggle into to fight off the cold.

Yuuri would admit that he was growing accustomed to being spoiled. Perhaps a little too much. He did as he wished and went as he pleased. Viktor had not been lying about how large and extensive the royal library was. Old ancient tombs of old magic kept him entertained for hours. He found new spells on shifting that he couldn't wait to try out and when Yuri expressed an interest in learning he began teaching the young prince.

"You do realize that I could always just follow with or without your consent, right?" said Yuuri walking out of his arms and went to sit on a soft plush chair that made up the sitting area and looked up at Viktor who looked like he was trying desperately to rein in his temper.

"Yes, I am aware that you could do so Yuuri but" he said going to sit on the table in front of the chair Yuuri was in "I was hoping that you would listen to my wishes as well. I don't do things to purposely limit your movements Yuuri, you know this. If I am saying no it is for a good cause"

Yuuri couldn't help but feel like sulking.

"What did you use to do when you lived alone in the cottage during the deep winter snows?"

Yuuri grimaced "Stayed inside" he muttered "I also spelled the area to make it less cold"

Viktor nodded "Exactly. I know you do not like admitting to being weaker and I am not saying that you are but you need to admit that you do not have the natural ability like a Numinor to survive camping in our winters with only a small fire to warm you. You would die"

Viktor could see he wanted to keep fighting him on this but this was something he had made up his mind about. Yuuri did not like the cold and had a low tolerance to it. The castle was cold except for the places where the large hearths stood warming up with they could but it was impossible to heat up a palace of its sheer size. The stone walls did not offer much insulation. So naturally Yuuri preferred to take refuge in front of the hearth in the library, his study, the tower that he took over as a classroom for Yura, the kitchens and the large family sitting room. He was never without one of the heavy fur lined cloaks he supplied him with. At night, he sought out his warmth when the temperatures dropped below the freezing levels.

"I will only be gone three weeks, four at the most" he said softer taking his hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it "I will be back before you realize _zaika_. Will you please say here?"

Yuuri looked at his beautiful blue eyes and felt his resolve met "Oh fine" he said feeling very depressed and put off. He had wanted to go with him and if he were honest he dreaded the days without him. He liked Viktor's company.

They talked about anything and everything. He wasn't conceited, wasn't pretentious or vain like he had imaged. If anything, the real Viktor was a bit of a goofball when he wanted to be. He always had a ready smile when they were alone and always taking his people's needs into considerations in any decisions he made.

He was also very strong. He was proud and lead with confidence. It wasn't hard to see why Yura looked up to him. The man commanded your attention when he walked into the room.

His feelings for the king were beginning to blossom and right now he really did not want to be left behind and be left to wander around with no one to really talk to. Although one guard was kinda fun to hang around with but he didn't want to pull him away from his duties just entertain himself.

"Alright Viktor" he said finally "I'll stay here and not follow you"

Viktor gave him a beaming smile "Excellent. You will be kept busy Yuuri"

A shiny onyx eyebrow shot up "Oh?"

"There has been numerous requests for the spell that enables the smaller Numinorian males to carry child" he said smiling softly thinking the day when his own Yuuri will be round with their child.

Yuuri blinked "Why so many?"

"Most like to carry in the winters so that they can give birth during the early summer time. Less risk of a child falling ill due to the cold" explained Viktor standing up to add another log in the large hearth knowing Yuuri like keeping it constant.

"I suppose that makes sense" he said then sighed "I will need to make sure I have enough of the herbs needed for that particular spell"

"Anything you need me to bring back for you?" asked Viktor

Yuuri thought on what he could possibly want then shrugged "Surprise me…. you always do" he said standing up to put his cloak back on.

Viktor chuckled "Now that that's out of the way" he walked up to Yuuri and wrapped his arms around his waist hugging him close nuzzling his temple.

Yuuri laughed "Come on you big leech…I'm hungry and it's dinner time" but tilted his head up. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth he always felt when Viktor did this.

"Mmmmm…you smell divine _zaika moy_ " whispered Viktor against his temple calling him by that infernal pet name that no matter what he said Viktor continued to use it. As far as he was concerned he did not look like a bunny thank you very much.

"That's because I smell like you" he murmured smiling when he felt Viktor's low growl vibrate through him "You realize it will disappear in three days' time"

"Unless I mate you" he whispered placing a small kiss to his forehead.

"Mmmmm….." he said looking up to meet summer blue eyes "the idea has merit but you said it yourself we had to wait"

"I know my little one. I am not pushing" he said giving him a small peck on the lips and pulled away his hand caressing his hair gently "I am content to just have you here. To have the privilege of seeing to your happiness and health. Everything else will come when you are of age"

Yuuri smiled at him. It was really hard not to fall for Viktor when he was so caring and doting. He was still nervous about the idea of mating. He had thought he was older than Viktor since he knew mages lived longer but he had forgotten that the line of a Numinor Prime had the same long-life span.

When Viktor found out he was only 21 he made it a priority to wait a few years until they mated.

" _You are still a child!" said Viktor in surprise "I thought you said you were older"_

 _Yuuri frowned "I thought I was older than you….you appear so young"_

 _Viktor gave him an amused look "Yuuri….I am a Prime. Our life spans are longer. I am 34 years of age. I took over the throne when I came of age at 25"_

 _Yuuri's mouth fell open when he realized that the king was 13 years older than him. Viktor 'hummed' sitting back in his chair and looked over at him._

" _This changes things" he said taking a sip of his wine._

 _Yuuri tilted his head "It does?"_

" _Yuuri I will not even think of mating with you until you are of age" he then smiled and stood holding out his hand for him to take "But in a way, this is better"_

 _Yuuri was confused but took Viktor's hand all the same._

" _This will give me the chance to really spoil you as you deserve" said the king leading him to the east wing of the castle "I don't want you to worry about mating for now. I want you to just enjoy your life in the castle. Ask for anything and it will be yours"_

And true to his word Yuuri did not ever need for anything. Only there were some days that he felt more like a pampered pet than mage but that was partly out of his own makings. He only just told Viktor that he would start seeing people who needed his assistance. He had wanted to give himself time to adapt to life here and if he was even going to stay. Now that he knew that he did like it in the palace he was ready to take on his role.

When they finally reached the dining hall he saw that Aman was already seated talking with Yakov. The older silver haired male looked up and smiled.

"Ah we were going to send out a search party if you hadn't showed up" said Viktor's father good natured then pinned his son with a stern glare "I trust you have been behaving yourself and not pushing Yuuri to mate yet"

Yuuri dropped his spoon and turned a deep red while Yura made a gagging sound.

"Can we not talk about gross things while I'm trying to eat" grumbled the young prince.

Viktor chuckled "Careful father…. You know Yuuri likes turning people into cats when annoyed"

Yuuri sighed wondering what was compelling him in staying around these lunatics. The late king was a kind man who wasn't all there. The poor man suffered a hard-emotional blow when his mate died and he was never the same. There really wasn't much he could do for him. He was still reading up on healing spells. Perhaps one day he will have the power and ability to heal the late king but for now he did what he could.

Aman was a kind man. He would have liked to have met him when he had been of sound mind. From what he was told he had tried to get his father to see reason but he was very young when his grandfather did what he did to his family.

He had been very emotional when he met Yuuri asking for forgiveness. He had thought Yuuri was going to hate him. Yuuri had fully expected himself to hate him too but his eyes, that were so much like Viktor's, held nothing but a deep sadness and kindness that Yuuri couldn't help but like him.

Yuuri looked up to see that Aman was looking at him, a glassy look in his eyes.

"My Ivana would have liked to have met you Yuuri. Oh, you should have seen her" he said his face lit up in wonder "She was to most beautiful woman to ever grace this planet"

Yuuri smiled softly "I have no doubts she was"

The king then looked to his side "She has not come down to dinner yet…...we should wait. We cannot eat without her"

Yura sighed and looked away. The subject of his mother was still a very sore spot for the young man. He still felt responsible for losing his mother.

"Father why don't you ask Mrs. Dunn if we have any pudding" said Viktor noticing Yura's face.

The king's mind suddenly shifted and he smiled brightly as if nothing ever happened "Ah yes yes of course"

Yakov sighed loudly once the late king was out of the room "I wish there was something more we can do for him"

Yuuri put his spoon down "It will be a few years before I will have the power and knowledge to help him. I dare not mess with his mind right now. Mending broken bones is not like mending the mind. The mind is a complicated organ and even the most accomplished mages have never fully tested out that sort of healing"

Viktor took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze "You have done enough with the little that you did. He is more active in the present than suck in the past like he was two months ago. You did that"

Yuri agreed. He could now at least have a small conversation with his father and he would take whatever small bit he could.

444

Sitting in front of the large frozen fountain Yuri turned the page of the book Yuuri had given him on potions. It amazed him that such potions could be created. The book was mostly on medicinal potions but it was just the fact that he was learning them thrilled him.

Never before has anyone from the royal family learned magic, much less a non-dominate male. The advisors had thrown a fit but one good zap from the mage had shut them up.

He truly admired Yuuri. He was like him, a submissive, and yet he was strong enough to fight against any dominant that crossed his path. He wanted that. He wanted for Beka to not worry so much about him.

He paused when an apple blocked the pages of the book. Looking up he grinned at his companion.

"How do you find these? I thought they were all picked" said Yuri taking a bite of the fruit.

Otabek placed a hand on top of Yura's head before sitting next to him "I have my ways" he said then looked at the book "Is that one of the mage's books?"

Yura nodded "It's great. I'm now working on making potions rather than studying the herbs"

Beka smiled at him "I'm glad you are excited over something Yura. It's been a long time since I seen you smile"

Yuri sighed "Yeah I know but hey even father is more alert. I held a 10-minute conversation about my studies today without him diverting back to the past" He shrugged "It's not much but that's the most I've gotten from in years"

Otabek nodded "this is good"

Yura looked over at him and looked down at the apple "You are leaving tomorrow as well aren't you?"

The tall guard nodded "I am still in training. The king needs men to go with him to make sure every village has provisions"

Yuri made a face, finishing half of the apple he offered the other half to Beka but he only shook his head "I am fine Yura. You eat it"

Yuri glowered at the dark-haired male "Your instincts are irritating at times Beka" taking another bite.

Otabek reached over brushed a stray blonde away from Yuri's angelic face "Can you blame me?"

"I'm fine now" muttered Yuri but leaned into the guard.

"I owe that mage a huge debt. It was driving me mad when I was told I couldn't go with the king's party. You then show up like nothing ever happened. No injuries, no bruises but I can see your eyes are still hunted" Otabek turned in his seat and placed a hand under Yura's chin so that he could look into his cat like eyes "I know you were tortured Yura…. don't lie to me"

Yuri didn't want to tell him the extent of the injuries he sustained. He knew Beka would take it badly "Just drop it. I don't want to talk about it" he said standing up crossing his arms "I'm back and I'm healthy as a horse. That's the important thing, right? Besides all those fucking lizards are dead so it's not like you can get revenge…. Viktor did that already"

Otabek growled "You are my responsibility Yura. It is my right to know what happened to my future mate"

Yuri hissed at him "Not yet it isn't so unless you force it from me this discussion is over"

The older guard growled but knew that Yuri was very head strong. The more you pushed the more he pushed back. He admired that about young prince. He refused to be defeated despite his small pixie like stature.

So, in the end Otabek merely nodded "Very well Yura" he said holding out a hand for him to take "No more talk about it then"

Yuri growled but took his hand and allowed the larger male to pull him closer so that he could wrap his arms around him to keep him warm.

"Have I told you the story of when my father flew to the Sryius system?" asked Otabek knowing Yuri liked hearing the stories of his father who was a bit of an adventurer.

"I don't remember" said Yuri with a small frown

"Would you like me to tell it?"

Yuri nodded. He loved hearing Beka talk. The way he told a story was amazing. He could describe the details so vivid so that he could see it in his mind's eye. He didn't know how much of what he said was true but he liked hearing him all the same.

The month was going to be long without his friend.

5555555

Yuuri emerged from the steam filled bathroom that was adjoined to his chambers and pulled on white soft loose sleeping pants and a blue long-sleeved tunic. Taking the towel, he continued to dry his hair and went to sit on the plush fur rug that was in front of his hearth. Taking a brush, he started to brush out the black strands until they gleamed dried.

He looked up at the time when he heard the chimes on the standing clock.

When he felt Viktor's larger frame behind him he smiled "So punctual" then yelped. Viktor picked him up and was now carrying him through the door that connected the two rooms. He shivered at the colder room. He was deposited on the king's bed while he went to feed more wood into the fire.

Pulling the thick blankets to him Yuuri burrowed into the softness of the mattress. Once Viktor climbed into bed he smiled closing his eyes when the king pulled him into the warmth of his arms. He felt him kiss his forehead and whisper a goodnight to him.

"What time do you leave?" Yuuri whispered not wanting him to leave.

"Before sunrise"

Yuuri blushed "A month apart is a long time….." he started not knowing how to ask for what he wanted.

Viktor shifted so that he was now resting on his elbow looking over him, a slight frown on his handsome face "What is it _zaika moy_?"

Yuuri blushed again "Well…..umm…." he wanted a kiss. Something to hold on to when he was away but he knew how Viktor felt about acts of intimacy until he was of age. Viktor kissed his neck, forehead, nose and hand but never his lips. If he did it was only a quick peck.

"You know you can ask for anything" he said coaxingly "How often do I deny you anything?"

True, all he had to do is ask and if it was in his power to give he did. So, with that in mind he bit on his lower lip and reached up to pull his head down to his.

He only got so far before his eyes widen and he sat up "Anything but that Yuuri"

Yuuri sat up and hugged his legs "It's what I want though. You will be gone for almost a month….I want something to hold on to when I don't have you here" he whispered.

Viktor sighed. Out of all the things his precious mate could have asked of him. He reached over and pulled his petite frame to his and held him against his chest "Oh Yuuri" he whispered into his soft hair "I am only holding off on not mating you because I do not know your taste. If I cross that line, I cannot guarantee that I will not become greedy and want more and more until I lose control of my beast and mate you before you are ready" he kisses the silky strands of hair "It is my duty to see to your safety and protection. Even if it is against myself"

Good god if he were to sample the sweetness of Yuuri's lips then he would be lost. He knew this already and kept a tight leash on his beast. Seeing Yuuri happy and flourishing was the only salve against the desire he felt. Seeing his small mate grow accustomed to his presence, seeing his acceptance when he presented him with a gift and seeing him adapt to royal life gave him a sense of pleasure and pride that it helped hold off his instincts to take Yuuri. It wasn't something that could be rushed and with Yuuri going slow was essential. Once he reached 25 years of age he had not doubts that Yuuri will be fully comfortable with his role as a royal consort.

Already he was showing signs of familiarizing. He no long fought him when he brought him gifts. Especially gifts that he knew Yuuri would love. And oh, did he love seeing his sweet Yuuri walking around the palace in those gifts. He truly was a creature of comfort. More than jewels and riches, Yuuri adored soft things. Things he could hold onto. He noticed that Yuuri was an anxious person though he did not admit to it. He hid his anxiety well but he could see signs of it so he made it a point to hold him often.

"Not even a small one?"

He chuckled pulling back to give Yuuri a small peck on his soft pink lips "But no more you tempting creature. Sleep _zaika moy_ …..you will have a long day tomorrow"

Yuuri sighed but burrowed into Viktor's warmth. Inhaling his clean scent, he couldn't help feel the sadness of the long days without him. After being alone for so many years after the death of his family he thought he was fine being alone. Viktor changed that. He never wanted to be alone again and while yes, he had Yura, Yakov, Aman and the other friends he knew he was going to miss him at night.

He almost never slept alone. During the third night at the palace there was a snow storm and his room grew too cold. He threw logs into the fire but sleep eluded him. Finally having enough, he got out of bed, went into Viktor's room and crawled under his blankets. Since then he found himself sleeping in Viktor's massive bed more times than his own.

"When I am gone my scent will remain in my room" said his deep accented voice "You can take refuge here any time you want. I will give the command leave you be if you are in my chambers"

Yuuri smiled and nodded. That made him feel better amazingly enough and soon was fast asleep in the shelter of Viktor's arms.

Viktor let loose a heavy dose of his scent and let his saturate Yuuri's skin, the clothing and the blankets knowing Yuuri will no doubt make a little den of his room.

It wasn't even light out when Viktor got up and dressed for the day. Taking care not to wake up his mate he made sure to take a few of his pillows, collect his natural oils in his hand and spread it on as many of his pillows and blankets. Going to Yuuri's room he took some of his favorite throw blankets and did the same knowing he would cuddle with them when he was away.

Going back to his chambers he stood and just drank in the image of Yuuri sleeping soundly in his bed. His sweet Yuuri. He was everything he could have ever hoped for in a mate. Strong, intelligent, determined yet gentle, kindhearted and loyal.

He cared for Yuuri deeply and knew those feelings would only grow with each passing year. He had no doubts that when the time came for them to mate that they would both be deeply in love. Their bond will be one based on mutual feelings and commitment.

In the meantime, Viktor leaned down and kissed his cheek gently. For now, his focus was watching over him and making sure he was happy.

When he exited his chambers, he told his guards that absolutely nobody was allowed to enter his rooms until his return and that his mate was to be left alone to do as he pleased. After relaying the information to the palace butler, Georgi, he made his way to the barracks where a few of his men were gathering the items needed for their journey loading up five large wagons.

He had spent many of his days hunting and gathering as much game as he could with his men to not only supply the villages but to make sure Yuuri and his brother had ample food. His household knew the drill. Yuuri and his brother always got the first servings of food, everything else was divided equally, even his own meals. He ate the least. He didn't need much to sustain himself so he made sure his brother and mate never went without.

The war made things harder for his people and he was going to do what he could to make sure no one suffered because of it. He would have loved to bring Yuuri. He knew he would have been of great help but this was going to be hard for even himself. He was not exaggerating. Yuuri could fall sick and die in this weather. It was not a risk he was willing to make even if he could turn into the kind of animal that survived out in the wilderness.

Looking up at the castle one last time he called his men to follow him and made his way to visit as many of the small villages as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Paging through the book Yuuri bit on the pencil in his mouth then wrote a note on the side of the paragraph he was studying before going back to reading. He was currently laying down on the large plush sofa with his legs propped on the armrest.

The second floor of the large library was quickly turning into one of Yuuri's favorite spot to study. There was a cozy fireplace along with plush sofas and pillows in front of it that helped drive away the chill of winter. The nook was pretty well hidden which for him was a bonus since he used it to hide from the Elders.

It has been a good four days since Viktor left and though he now had more time to page through and practice new spells he still missed Viktor. He missed him mostly at night. Since he no longer had his body heat it was harder for him to sleep. It was just too cold in the stone castle.

Last night he got so fed up he pulled all of Viktor's blankets on the fur rug in front of the fire and slept on the floor in front of the large hearth. He ended up just leaving the blankets there. Viktor had given instructions for no one to bother or enter his chambers so he was left alone. A good thing too because he did not want Viktor's blankets to lose their scent.

Pulling his mind away from Viktor, he made another note on the side of the book. Looking at the spell he smiled, he was sure he deciphered the translation of the spell now. Looking over at a goblet on the large wooden coffee table he sat up and looked at the book then tried the spell, enunciating the words under his breath making the symbols instructed in the translation with his glowing yellow hands. The goblet gave a quiver spilling water on the carpet and sprouted wings.

Yuuri blinked then made a face of disappointment. Picking it up before it flew away he sighed "Well that wasn't right" he muttered then peered back down at the book next to him on the sofa "What did I do wrong?" he said to himself turning the page. Pulling another large tomb from the stack on the other side of the sofa on to his lap he studied the Latin words wondering if he got the pronunciation wrong.

Turning people into living things was no problem. Shifting himself wasn't an issue but he's never been able to turn animate objects into a living thing. The spell should have turned the goblet into a bird. Instead, he got a winged cup.

It was late afternoon and he had finished Yuri's lessons for the day three hours ago so he decided to hole himself up in his favorite part of the library. He had a few more minutes before he was to meet with some of the citizens who wanted the potion to help male mates conceive. He knew how to make the potion but never had the need to make it since it was such an unusual potion. He gazed at the large bottle sitting innocently on the table feeling his stomach flip. He too would someday take the same potion to enable him to carry Viktor's heir.

Shaking his head away from those thoughts he went back to reading instead. He had a good four years to think about that.

"There you are my lord!"

Yuuri made a face "Yes here I am. What do you want?" he asked distractedly at the chancellor still reading his book. He smirked when he heard the huff of indignation from the fussy old man.

"Really my lord. You did not come down for your lessons. It is imperative that you learn your duties as a royal mate. Every single mate who has married into the house of Nikiforov has been through the lessons!" he said "You have to learn protocols. How to behave in banquets. How to move when accompanying his royal highness in affairs that affect Amasis"

Yuuri made a sound of frustration looked up and glared at the man making his eyes glow yellow for a second "You have ten seconds to disperse of my presence or will turn you into a beetle"

The man huffed "Your mate has instructed that you cannot turn people into animals and insects willy nilly my lord"

Oh right. Viktor did make him promise he would try and learn self-control. Yuuri groaned throwing himself on the sofa face down "Go away" he said but his voice was muffled by the cushions.

Chancellor Alain rolled his eyes at the young male "Honestly my lord, do behave your age. You are a powerful mage. One would think you are as young as master Yuri"

Yuuri sat up and huffed "Fine fine," he said setting the winged goblet back on the table but it started flapping its wings erratically. Yuuri waved his hand dispelling it so that it toppled to the floor unmoving. Standing he turned to the old man "I only have a few minutes before I have to meet with the first round of citizens for the potions requested"

The chancellor glared at him "You were supposed to be at your lessons an hour ago"

Yuuri grinned at him "Oh I know. I just don't like them" he laughed walking down the stairs his pure white cloak billowing behind him as he walked. One of his favorite gifts from Viktor. The cloak had a heavy fur pelt on the shoulders and back made of white and golden tan fur keeping him very warm despite the chilly winter air. He also wore light tan boots that had matching fur lining to keep his feet warm, white thick pants, a heavy white long-sleeved tunic and a matching light tan leather vest that showcased his lean frame.

The elders had made a fuss about him not dressing the part of a royal mate and had the servants toss out all his old black clothing. Viktor replaced it naturally but he sometimes missed his plain black clothing. If he went out to the village like this everyone would know he was of noble blood. He preferred it when he was anonymous.

Once in the hallway he paused by an open window and gazed out at the fresh white snow. It was so cold…

Was Viktor alright in this weather? He knew he said that he his skin was thicker but he couldn't image anyone adapting to the frigid air. Everything was frozen over. How could he survive camping outside with only a small fire to warm him?

Anxiety and worry clawed at him. He didn't even feel when the chancellor stood next to him.

"He will be fine lord Yuuri. His Majesty is a Prime and this is not the first trip he makes of this nature" he said in a softer tone knowing what was on the young man's mind. For as frustrating as he was he could tell that the young lord cared for his king very much.

The mage nodded "Right…." he said in a low tone "I need to see the citizens now"

"Please do make an attempt to go to your lessons tomorrow my lord. As much as you dislike them, you do need them" huffed the old man and continued his walk to his study.

Yuuri rolled his eyes but grinned. He did so love pushing the chancellor's buttons. It was sadly the only form of entertainment he's gotten in a few days.

So many rules. He had told Viktor that the chances of him actually practicing what the elders were trying to drill in his head was slim to none. Viktor shrugged and told him that as a born mage he had more freedom and privileges than most but still urged him to attend. If anything, just so he could learn a bit more about Numinor culture.

It didn't seem unreasonable and since Viktor ultimately left the choice in his hands he went when the urge struck him much to the exasperation of chancellor Alain who was appointed as his teacher for all intent and purposes.

Opening the large wooden doors to the man hall Yuuri nodded to the three elders who stood off to the side, journals in hand. He climbed the three low steps of the dais and went to sit on the smaller gold and white throne that stood next to Viktor's larger red and gold one. Sitting down one of the elders approached him giving him a small bow.

"My lord should I call for the guards to let in the first citizens who requested your audience?" said the tall Numinor in a firm crisp voice. Elder Drago was the head of the Elder Council and made sure the people's concerns and needs were brought to the attention of the king. Or when the king was not present Yakov but being as Yuuri was taking the role of Royal Mage, he now stood as the king's second in command.

Yuuri had thought the elders would have an issue with him leading in Viktor's absence since yes, he was a mage but he was also in the category of being the submissive mate. It was a well-known fact that the gentler partner was protected and guarded no left to their own devices ruling kingdoms and such. While yes they were treated with reverence and doted on, the submissive male or female did not have much power.

He had been prepared for a fight but when the elders saw how powerful he was and a true born mage, they decided that it overruled their beliefs on his secondary nature. That and they were afraid of Yuuri turning them into flies.

It as about the smartest thing they have decided on in his opinion.

"Yes, let the first 5 in please," he said hands glowing yellow he waved it and made the bottle of potion appear next to him suspended in the air.

Chris and his mate Masumi walked in first. To say that Chris was excited was an understatement. They did not ever think this day would come again for their kingdom. Already he knew there were hundreds of Numinors who were all making their way to the palace to ask for an audience with the Elemental Mage.

When the king announced that the planet of Amasis was, once more, under the protection of an Elemental the people had rejoiced. When it was later announced that the mage was the future mate of to the king the Numinors celebrated for days on end.

Those few who caught a glimpse of the mage were all enthralled by the soft beauty and sheer loveliness of the small powerful male.

But it was also revealed that the mating would not take place until the mage came of age. Chris would never have imaged the mage was only 21! Yes, he looked young but he was so powerful that they all assumed him to be somewhere in his 30 range.

Yuuri sat on the small throne looking like a woodland nymph. His soft black hair was brushed away from his face creating a striking contrast to the white, cream and light tan colors he wore. The thick luxurious white and tan fur pelt encased his small body blending into the pure white cloak that pooled by his feet. He looked every bit a royal mate who was spoiled and given the best. Knowing his friend, Chris imaged that Yuuri was being very well taken care of.

The mage smiled at him "Hello again" he greeted him.

Chris smiled and gave him a bow of the head "Your Grace" he then put his hand on small of his mate's back "Allow me to introduce my mate, Masumi"

Yuuri gave them both an acknowledged bow "Hello Masumi, I have heard a great deal about you"

Masumi chuckled "All good I hope?"

The mage grinned "Naturally. Your mate loves singing your praises. What can I do for you today?"

Chris smiled "We humbly request for your magical talent my lord and give my mate the ability to carry a child"

Masumi gave him a soft and hopeful smile "I would very much love to hold a child of my own"

Yuuri waved a glowing hand to make a small medicinal vial appear took the potion and poured some of the purple concoction into the vial. Taking the glass vial, he placed both hands on it and muttered the incantation under his breathe turning the purple liquid turned a silver color.

A servant, who was standing behind Yuuri's throne, walked over to Yuuri took the vial and brought it over to Chris "The potion will take a few hours to work into the system. I suggest drinking it in the comfort of your home when you are ready to conceive" turning to Masumi "You will feel a bit strange but it is the potion working. Your senses will heighten but this is normal" he then turned to Chris "You will tell when it is time. Your mate's scent will shift noticeably. It is different for every person but do not worry. You will know when to start….trust me"

Thanking them Chris was very curious to get home and find out what the mage meant by that.

For the next few hours, Yuuri saw several mated couples who either wanted to conceive or were having trouble conceiving. The females who were finding it hard to carry a child was trickier than just making a potion. His healing skills were not the best but he did what he could and asked several of the women to come back to him again in a week's time to see if there was any progress.

Overall Yuuri felt good being needed. He found out that he likes helping the Numinors. They all looked at him with hope and kindness giving him a sense of belonging, something he thought he would never get.

By the end of the day, he knew he had a very eventful day of using his magic. He could feel that bone-weary ache and the burn within his core. His powers flickered weakly but he was also left with a great sense of accomplishment.

Elder Drago, however, was less than pleased.

"You must not allow yourself to grow so weak my lord. As the Consort to the king your first priority is your health!" he said stiffly "What if you grew too weakened and it affected your ability to carry His Highness's heir?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes and walked away from the elder without even bothering to respond to his endless tirade about what he should do and shouldn't do.

Drago sighed in frustration and followed the young male who was trying his best to ignore him. The mage was a bother to try and control or make to see reason. Headstrong and stubborn, lord Yuuri did has he pleased much to his utter displeasure. He did not behave like a submissive mate should act.

As the Royal Consort, he should have been busying himself on how to act the part. Hosting meetings with the mates of their trading partners, overseeing to the alliance relationships by being proper, soft, docile and poised. It was lord Yuuri's task to make the king look good and give him many heirs.

But as the Royal Mage, it meant that lord Yuuri had more power over the kingdom. He was to run the affairs when the king was absent. That meant sitting in meetings with the leaders of the 6 large surrounding planets and moons, meeting with the people of Amasis and tend to any important matters in which only the king would answer.

There has never been a mage who was both powerful and submissive. It contradicted both roles. For a submissive male, Yuuri was striking, graceful, poised, beautiful and well spoken. He was of noble blood and had all the right breeding for a royal mate. He was the perfect specimen of what a submissive mate should be.

But as a mage, Yuuri was unpredictable.

Power oozed out of him. The ease in which his powers came to him was truly awe-inspiring. Young and with the potential to become even more powerful. But with that power came a very strong will that refused to be molded to any guidelines. The small male did not like being told what to do.

His Highness was the only one who could make the stubborn creature see reason. It has been only 4 days since the king left for his mission and already Drago felt like he sprouted new gray hairs.

"My Lord I really must protest against this plan of yours to help each and every person who walks through the castle doors. They could be asked to come after you have rested," he said walking into the office that Yuuri used rarely.

"Yes I know you must" said the mage in a low tone that clearly told Drago that he was not really listening "But if you really want to be of some use you can bring me Phichit instead of wasting your breath in what I assume is a very long and very prepared speech on what I should and should not do. You and I both know how it will end"

Drago sighed again and left the study making a note on his ledger for His Highness to read.

44444

Dante was very good at remaining unseen and going about undetected for the most part. He was charming and handsome, able to sway any submissive into his arms but he knew it would take more than his charms to capture the mage.

Looking down at the sedative in his hands he smirked.

All he had to do is slip this in his drink before it was his turn to stand guard outside the library. They all rotated positions and now it was his turn to look after the protection of the mage along with another guard. He was stronger than that guard so knocking him out was not going to be an issue.

Slipping into the kitchen he grabbed a roll and started to charm a kitchen maid. He watched the kitchen staff set up a silver platter with dried fruit and cured meat. He also noticed the other platters had significantly less food on them. Naturally, the king's consort and the prince always took the first ration.

When one of the servants started to pour wine into a goblet the chef stopped her.

"No no no dear. Lord Yuuri does not take wine. Get the spiced apple cider, he prefers that" he said kindly then went back to chopping.

When the maid he was charming gave him a bowl of hot broth he thanked her and sat on the table where the platters sat. Keeping a watchful eye once he made sure no one was looking he quickly dropped the liquid in his cider then pretended to have only grabbed another roll.

He finished his meal with a gallant kiss on the hand of the maid making her blush and sputter like an idiot. Truly she was a dim-witted creature.

It was sometime later that he found himself guarding outside of the library doors when the servant entered holding the silver platter. Dante kept his eyes forward and his expression emotionless while the maid left the library a few moments later.

He started to count in his mind knowing it would take a few short moments until the mage would be knocked out.

His muscles tensed, ready to strike at the other guard when they heard a crash coming from within the library and a yell of alarm. The other guard ran into the library without so much as hesitating climbing the stairs all while blowing on the horn they all used to call for the other royal guards.

Shit! cursed Dante. He was not going to be able to get to him now. Already he could hear the steps of a dozen people running.

When he reached the landing, he froze. The other guard was carrying the mage who was convulsing madly foam coming out of his mouth. No...this was wrong. The potion was supposed to knock him out not poison him!

When the first elder broke through the doors he paused and cursed. The young prince followed closely behind took one look at the mage then ran in the opposite direction like a bat out of hell.

Coward, he seethed internally.

He watched in frustration as the elders and guards take the mage out of the room. He had to leave. There will be an investigation of everyone who was in the kitchens at the time that his food was prepared and he was the only thing that was out of place. Not to mention that he had the vial on his person.

He supposes he could plant it on a stupid maid and let her take the blame but that was never a guarantee that she wouldn't say his name and call attention to himself.

No, he would wait to see if the mage survives. If he does he would leave and seek a stronger alliance. Not part of his plan but he had known the risks.

4444

Yuri sprinted until he reached the classroom where Yuuri taught him magic. He had just finished brewing a potion that worked at healing just about anything a few days ago. Yuuri himself said that it was perfect.

Opening the cupboard, he fished it out and ran back to Yuuri. He was faster than any of their guards being so small and light but right now his body felt too heavy. He angrily pushed his body to go faster.

No more. He refused to let another family member die damnit. He was not able to save his mother, he refused to let his teacher and friend die. He did not want to run the risk of his brother becoming like his father. That would be a fate worse than death.

Reaching Yuuri's rooms he pushed the healer aside and tipped the potion down his throat before anyone could protest or stop him.

"Drink damn it!" he growled pushing tears away from his eyes angrily.

"Young Master! What did you give him?" shrieked the healer

The silence was deafening. The cry of a crow passing by sounded too loud, too ominous for his peace of mind while he willed the potion to work but he started to doubt the potency of it since he was the one who made it and his magical core was not as strong as Yuuri's.

Hopeless filled him, the weight in his chest hurt to breathe and he was starting to feel tears fall down his face when Yuuri moaned suddenly, rolled over and emptied his stomach on the floor by the bed.

He's never been so happy to see someone throw up before in his life. Sagging in relief he wiped the tears with the back of his hand. The mage looked down groaned waved his hand and made the vomit vanish.

He looked pale and clammy. His skin glistened with a layer of sweat and he was shivering violently.

Drago looked over at the guard that brought him in "I want the name of the maid who brought his food in and bring me the platter he was served" The guard inclined his head and left. He then looked over at the chancellor "Send word to his highness"

"Yes my lord"

Drago looked over at the rest of the elders "We will monitor and investigate this while the king returns. Lord Yuuri is not to be left alone. All food is to be examined for here on out"

"It was in the cider" whispered Yuuri weakly "It is the only thing I managed to consume" he looked over at Yuri "I need you to brew me another dose of that potion Yura" He smiled weakly "I know you can do it"

Yuri's eyes widen but he nodded "I can" and left with a determined stride in his walk.

Yuuri then looked over at elder Drago "Do not tell the king"

Drago shrugged looking not at all apologetic "The messenger has already been dispatched"

Yuuri groaned "He's going to be impossible"

"His majesty will act accordingly to his instincts and if you were wise" he gave him a pinned look "You would allow his beast to protect you as it wishes"

Yuuri sighed but leaned against the pillows in defeat. He felt so weak and tired but the symptoms would pass. Whatever they slipped into his drink it seemed he had a bit of a reaction to it.

'Viktor is going to be furious' he thought before sleep claimed him.

444

Emil rode hard without stopping until wagons appeared over the white covered fields. It was midafternoon, a full day since they set him off with an urgent message for the king.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit afraid of giving the message to his majesty. An attempt on the life of any mate was an unforgivable thing. Any other Numinor male would rage and demand blood for the offense but their king was a Prime. His instincts ran far more savage than the average Numinor.

Viktor heard the whinnying of a horse making his way to him at top speed. Looking back, he saw one of his guards.

His eyes immediately glowed yellow gold. There could only be one reason why the palace would send a messenger.

Yuuri or his brother.

He turned to his men "Continue the journey. Leave no village without help. Be back at the castle in two weeks' time"

Kicking at his horse he met the messenger with a grim expression "Who is it?"

Emil handed him the message "It is lord Yuuri"

Yanking open the message he looked at it. The more he read the more he could feel his body shake. The need to rip apart and disembowel made the world color with a red tint. Turning to the messenger he could feel his beast very closer to the surface. The energy around him crackled turning the snow to ice in his fury.

"Is he alive?"

Emil nodded mutely "Th-the pr-prince saved him my k-ing" he stuttered out wincing against the pressure the king was throwing out "He gave l-lord Yuuri a potion"

Viktor closed his eyes and thanked the gods that he had not listened to the elders when they tried to stop Yuuri from teaching Yura magic.

"Stay with the men and finish the journey" ordered Viktor "I ride home"

Kicking his horse, he sped back the howling wind following behind him.

4444

The next morning Yuuri woke up feeling better though a bit on the weakened side but it was to be expected. Being poisoned was never any fun. He knew this from personal experience.

Though a poison will weaken him, he was immune to most of them. Some were nastier than others but they couldn't kill him. If Yuri had not given him the potion he would have had to recover the natural way which entitled lots of magic and sleep.

Sighing he got out of bed, swaying a bit and made his way to the bathroom to wash up. He felt sweaty and disgusting. He was sweating most of the poisoned out of his system leaving him damp, his clothes sticking to him uncomfortably. After a quick bath, he changed into some loose cream pants and a blue soft tunic he shuffled back to his quarters shivering from the cold.

Rather than going to the bed he went to the window nook and layered several of the soft blankets over himself. The bed linens had to be changed and quite frankly he was just too tired to do it. He thought of going to Viktor's chambers but it seemed miles away to him at the moment.

He was relaxed after the hot bath. The blankets were warm and his pillows cushioned him as if they were designed with his body weight in mind. Taking one blanket that still had Viktor's scent clinging to it he laid on his side and closed his eyes.

It felt like he had been sleeping for only minutes when a knock on the door woke him up. He heard the door opened but he didn't bother to see who it was.

"My lord the healer is here for your checkup," said one of the elders.

Yuuri sat up with a disgruntled groan and looked over at the maid, who was carrying a tray, the healer who had his medical bag and the elder who had a very anxious expression on his face.

Sighing he sat up for the doctor who poked and checked his temperature, eyes, back of throat, heart and basically told him he was still poisoned. The urge to roll his eyes made his left eye twitch slightly. Of course, he was still poisoned, the idiot! Honestly, the 'doctor' wouldn't be able to tell a cold from a boil. Utter moron. It wouldn't leave his body for another three days.

Once the doctor was done the maid left the soup on the table. The girl took an extra spoon and was about to test to see if the soup was poisoned but Yuuri would have none of that. Before she could dip the spoon, he flicked his wrist and made the soup disappear.

"I can detect poisons," he said then leaned back on the pillows "I just never thought there was a need for it. Either way, I am not hungry" he said then saw the uncomfortable look the elder had on his face.

"Lord Yuuri, please I insist that you eat something. Anything" he implored fidgeting with his fingers. Out of all the elders, Albert was the one most frighten by him "His majesty will be furious if he feels you are not being properly taken care of"

Yuuri could not help the light snort that escaped him "That is entirely Drago's fault. There was no need to alert the king in the first place"

Speaking of Viktor. He did feel a sense of nervousness. He knew Viktor was going to be very protective, very snarly and very overbearing. He was fully expecting to see Viktor's eyes a full-blown golden hue when he saw him again. It made his nerves stand on end when Viktor's beast was out.

Viktor, the man, had more control than his inner beast did. He wasn't a fool. The Prime Numinorian beast within Viktor saw him as it's mate and coveted him to the point of not letting anyone near him if he thought there was a threat.

"Be that as it may, I must insist that you eat something" said the ancient elder and ordered for another bowl of broth. The older man then looked at his bed and paused "why are you not in bed?"

"The sheets need changing," he said leaning back against the comfortable cushions "And I couldn't be bothered to worry about them. I like this spot"

After finally eating and shooing everyone out of his chambers, Yuuri exhaled exhaustively. Holding up one hand he reached into his core. His magic flickered weakly. Well, it still wasn't as bad as when he had neutralized the dark witch's magic, at least he was not defenseless. He could still shift in an emergency.

The bed was made and clean but Yuuri decided to stay in his favorite spot. Taking the spell book from his lap he turned the page trying to not think about Viktor's impending arrival.

Unfortunately, the poison was still working its way out and he got sleepy at some point and fell asleep again. He dreamed of his family, of his mother hugging him close while she sang softly her fingers combing through his hair softly. He leaned into her feeling a deep peace settle into his soul.

" _Live my little raven, love and open your heart. I will always watch over you" whispered his mother softly._

 _Mom…..he looked into her deep brown eyes so filled with love and compassion. He wanted to go with her, he ached to be with his mother once more and feel her love flow through him like a warm summer breeze._

" _Take me with you mom" he reached for her but she only smiled fondly at him._

 _He walked over to where she was going but he then felt another presence near him. He paused and looked behind him._

 _The beast before him was magnificent. Shiny beautiful golden hue fur covered his body. Its massive wings were both gold and speckled with white feathers that trailed all the way up to its eagle head. The Griffin regarded him with bright golden eyes then they changed to blue._

 _He knew those blue eyes._

 _Stay Yuuri…Do not follow malysh….._

 _The Griffin stepped close until he had his body wrapped around him. He looked back to where his mother had gone and he took one step in that direction but the golden beast wrapped himself closer._

 _No zaiki…stay…..stay….._

 _The deep vibrating growl encompassed him, swaying him closer to the beast._

 _Stay Yuuri…..stay and wake up malysh….wake up….._

The first thing he noticed was the warmth. Then the soft cushion of the bed. When he felt a hand caressing his face gently he sighed and turned into the body that smelled so familiar.

"Yuuri"

He knew that voice….

Looking up he opened his eyes to see a pair of worried golden irises looking down at him. Blinking he looked around and realized he was in Viktor's room and in his bed. He was pulled back to the present when he felt Viktor nuzzle his neck gently, his arms tighten around him. He was almost completely surrounded by the king. His long powerful body half on top of his, caging him, protecting him.

He had the curtains around the bed drawn giving the bed a sense of being in their own world but he knew why Viktor did that. He would not permit anyone to see him while so weak and vulnerable. His beast was in full protective mode.

"I'm ok Viktor," he said trying to get the king to stop trying to make him submit to him. With his beast so much in control, if he presented him his neck he knew he would take it as an invitation to mate.

"Mine….mate" breathed the older man placing open mouth kisses to his jawline.

Merciful stars! Whatever he was doing was making his head very fuzzy and his body hum in a way that it's never done before. He reached for Viktor, hands touching him from his arms to his neck and hair.

He thought about his dream. For the longest time he had wished he could join his family, he had been so tired of being alone. He's had that dream before and in his older dreams he had followed his mother then would be woken up abruptly. He thought of the griffin and decided it was a good representation of what Viktor's beast would look like if it had a form.

The griffin was associated with power, intelligence, and leadership. It was also said that the griffins mated for life and was a symbol of strength and devotion. In most mating ceremonies, the dominant partner would wear a gold pin in the shape of the griffin then would take it off and hand it to their mate's as a promise to uphold the values of what the legendary mythical animal symbolized.

For Viktor to come to his dream in the form of a griffin had a deep significance to it. When a mage dreamed it was either a vision of past, present or future. Of things to come and things that once were. Prophecies and desire. He had no doubt that it was his mother's spirit that visited him when he dreamed of her rather than an illusion. His magic sense told him as much.

Viktor's form meant that the king held the embodiment of what the animal stood for and would never turn into his grandfather. While he did grow to admire and care for the king, in the back of his mind there has always been that lingering doubt. Viktor was a very dominant and a strong leader who would do anything for his people. However, in light of that vision, he smiled when he felt Viktor's lips trail to his neck.

Well, maybe he could submit….just a bit.

Shifting in the bed so that Viktor's leg was now in between his, he lifted his head just ever so slightly. The deep pleased growl that he got in return charged the atmosphere between them, heating it and causing his magic to come out to skim over the king in a light caress.

He was almost sure that Viktor would lose control and kiss him like he has been waiting for him to or at the very least bite down on his neck but he didn't. Viktor held him tight for a few seconds before he sighed and pulled away to nuzzle his cheek gently.

"I feared the worst when I was told you had been poisoned," said Viktor his voice sounded strangled and shaky, "I thought I would come back and see my mate dead" he held him closer when he said that last word "Yuuri….my precious _zaika_ "

Turning in his arms he kissed Viktor's nose and cheek peppering him lightly feeling bad for worrying him "I'm fine, really. I will be all healed in two days after some rest"

He seemed to loosen his hold on him slightly but for the remainder of the day, he did not stray far from him. When he woke up, again after a small nap it was to see Viktor reclined on the bed, part of the curtain was pulled away from where he was but the rest of them were still pulled back on the four-poster bed. He was reading a document but put it down to nuzzle and feed him.

Yes, he was feeding him again much to his embarrassment but he allowed it since it was clear his beast had been truly frightened. When he dreamed the large griffin was always present now.

 _He looked around the green clearing that melted into a deep blue sky. Rolling hill of flowers covered the horizon sending their soft fragrance in the wind. The breeze wrapped around him, pulling at his long hair but he ignored it. Inhaling he breathed in deep, the feel of the earth hummed in his veins._

 _The golden griffin sat next to him, a quiet guardian and companion._

 _He turned to look into familiar bright blue irises. Feeling his heart light, he reached over and stroked the beast's feathers and leaned into the powerful body._

" _Be ready my zaika, the storm clouds are gathering and soon darkness will try and rule once more" his voice was deep, wise and timeless._

 _He frowned and looked up, the beast's eye was a deep gold. He was on alert._

 _He looked around the once peaceful clearing and saw dark clouds gathering on the horizon. They carried with it the strong scent of magic, darkness and something ancient. He looked at the griffin, his eyes were fixed on the clouds then he turned to look at him._

" _Keep your senses open Yuuri. She will guild you"_

Yuuri woke with a jerk causing Viktor to sit up and snarled in the darkness, ready to kill any who may threaten him. When it became clear that there was no one else in the bedroom the king groaned and laid back down rubbing his face tiredly.

He looked over at him and shifted his body wrap it around his smaller one "What is wrong _zaika_?" he murmured closing is eyes again his lips against his forehead.

"Dream," he said yawning then allowed the older male to lull him back to sleep when he started a deep rumbling growl and messaging the pressure points in back of his ear.

Viktor held him close until he made sure he was asleep then rolled onto his back and peered open the curtain. The day was just starting and as much as he wanted to lie in bed and snuggle up to his precious mate, he had duties that did not wait.

Careful not to disturb Yuuri he slipped out and washed up for the day. He still was unable to leave his mate's side but he made sure to have his staff bring in a table and set up an informal office for now in the sitting area of the large bedchamber.

Making sure Yuuri was covered and not exposed to prying eyes he called for his breakfast than for the council members to meet with him.

He would like to think of himself as a fair king. He listened to the demands of his people and tried to uphold laws for a peaceful life. He was seen as one of the greatest kings they had since his grandfather, though now that he knew what that meant he did not know how to feel about that title. Either ways, he was glad to know that so many of his people looked upon his rule in good favor.

He was temperate, just and made sure to always do what was right for his people.

This threat to Yuuri, however, was something he could never forgive. To not only aim to harm one of their submissive mates but the Royal Consort was an act punishable by death in his kingdom. The fool behind this would soon learn why the Nikiforov line ruled and why to cross one of them was nothing short of suicidal.

Just because Yuuri had survived did not mean that their punishment would be as sever. Oh no, he would take great pleasure in stripping the skin off of their bones slowly, very slowly.

Looking over at his mate's sleeping face he growled low in his chest. Soon he would mate with him fully and Yuuri would take the potion that will enable him to carry his first heir. He leaned back and closed his eyes; the vision was heady and made him wish Yuuri was of age now but he could be patient.

He wondered how many little ones he could talk his sweet mate into giving him. Four? Six? Perhaps only two. It didn't matter. He would be happy with whatever his mate was happy with but hoped it was more than two.

When the first of his council members appeared, he placed thoughts of tiny feet and bright laughter away for another day.

5555

Yuuri was healed in under two days and in that time, he learned that the one responsible for the poisoning had been a guard. A guard who has now gone missing.

"What could he possibly get out of this?" he asked confused reading the report findings in Viktor's office.

The king growled angrily "I do not know but I will find him and I will make sure to squeeze that answer out of him by slowly skinning him alive"

Yuuri looked at him over the report raising one eyebrow "Isn't that a bit excessive?" he asked "It wasn't like it could have actually killed me"

It has been about five days after the whole fiasco and he had thought Viktor would have gone back to finish his journey but when he brought it up the king simply said that he told his men to complete the journey without him and that he would make sure to complete the next journey in the next few months.

"We did not know that until after you were all healed," said Viktor leaning back in his chair "The fact still remains that he poisoned the royal consort and mage"

Yuuri hummed putting the report back on Viktor's desk "Yes well, I shouldn't have assumed you knew that I guess. Your knowledge of Elementals is almost nonexistent"

He watched the king stand from his desk to go by the large window "Dante's motives are unknown and I do not like leaving things like this unresolved" he looked at him "Every book in the royal library that had any information regarding your kind was burned away. I am assuming it was your family's way of protecting each other. I do not blame them but it would have been convenient to know that you cannot die of natural poisons"

Yuuri shrugged sitting on the edge of Viktor's large heavy desk crossing his legs "Even if I refill the pages with what I know….there is still a lot about my own kind that I didn't get the chance to learn"

Deep blue eyes looked over at him, he could see the question that wanted to ask but he didn't. He wasn't sure he was ready to even talk about the death of his family yet. It has been years and it still burned his soul.

"One day Viktor," he said in soft tone "I will tell you…..but I cant right now"

"I just wish there was something I can do to help. You look so sad at times _malysh_ "

He resisted rolling his eyes but felt his cheeks burn pink at the pet name "Back the subject" he said clearing his throat "Dante isn't even on Amasis any longer and we have no idea where he went to. The records show him going to the spaceport but that was it. No other logs mention him so he didn't go to the surrounding planets"

Viktor sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly walking back to sit in his chair "I am contemplating sending a crew out to hire a few bounty hunters"

He did not like those hunters but they did the job well enough. Savage but efficient.

Yuuri flicked his hands sending several books that littered the long credenza table to the side onto the bookshelves in the large office "Well I'll support whatever you choose to do Viktor" he said then made neat piles of the scattered reports and logs on his desk "I swear I have no idea how you know what anything is in here, let along Yakov" he muttered swishing his hand with a bit more force sending quills, star charts and correspondences to where they belonged, no doubt in order as well.

He gave his mate a chuckle "If you keep cleaning up my office I will get spoiled and always ask you to organize it _zaika_ "

The young mage hopped off his desk "Someone has to do it, Yakov can't catalog a log to save his life" he said letting out a little stretch and went to the sitting area where he had left his own personal notebooks.

Chuckling he leaned back in his chair and thought things over. He could not allow Dante to just disappear without any form of punishment. His instincts dictated that he takes some kind of disciplinary action for the crime but he also didn't want to extend a large number of funds in pursuit of the cretin as well.

When he felt Yuuri close by he looked down to see that he was looking up at him. He was crouched close to his chair, his arms folded and his chin resting on top of them. He was giving him that small mischievous grin that he adored "You know" he said in an impish tone "You have been cooped up in meeting after meeting ever since you came back. Can I persuade you in a quick run?"

He smiled "It is still cold outside Yuuri" reaching over to smooth a stay hair down.

He hummed "Yes but I could shift. A wolf is able to withstand the winter just fine"

He rose an eyebrow "A wolf? Well…." He thought of it. He didn't like that he couldn't really communicate with Yuuri while he was in animal form but then Yuuri held something out for him. The necklace swung from his fingers and for a moment he didn't know what he was looking at until he recognized the blue stone.

It was the blue lapis necklace only now the stone hung on a golden chain. He looked down at it then met his mate's gaze "Yuuri, I would never ask you…."

The young mage smiled softly "I know" he said standing up then leaned over to hook the necklace into place around his neck "My ancestors once gave your line this as a symbol of our united houses. It is a means to communicate and to let one know when the other was needed. Your grandfather's evil corrupted the stone into something else entirely. I have modified it into something our own" he let it hang then crouched down again "With this on you can communicate with me when I shift. You will be able to tell if I am in mortal danger or when I am being depleted of my magic. I will also be able to tell if you are in danger and need me"

He was stunned for a few moments then he stood hulling Yuuri up with him and held his precious mate tightly in his arms. He could feel his heart hammering. He was almost dizzy from the emotions that were crashing over him. He wanted to kiss him so much the urge burned like lava in his blood.

One taste. Just one…..

As if sensing his desire Yuuri looked up at him, his eyes falling to his mouth.

Viktor groaned "You are making keeping my word so very difficult"

The little vixen in his arms gave him a lopsided playful smile that had his body humming. Already he could tell his eyes were more golden than blue.

"Am I?" he said batting thick long lashes innocently "But your highness, I have not said a word"

He smiled at the fake pretense to remain innocent, leaning forward he kissed him lightly on the lips inhaling deeply. A deep rumble of pleasure vibrated through him. Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck asking for more silently and damnit all he was weak to the request.

Lips trembling, he moved his mouth against his mate's the heat in the office slowly rising but he could not pull away now. By all the stars in the sky he wanted to deepen the kiss but if he did that…..

Groaning he pulled away, both of them breathing heavily. The scent between them tickled his nose pulling at his instincts to mate. Claim. Breed. Yuuri's scent had shifted to the pure allure scent of a submissive mate who was ready to be bonded.

Pulling the smaller male closer he kissed him again unable to stop. He knew Yuuri's flavor would be additive but he had not been ready for the absolute sweetness. The flavor coating his tongue starting a thirst that only his mate could sate. Now he knew without a doubt that he was now damned to crave it. Need it always.

Moving from his lips, he pressed hot open mouth kisses to his neck growling low when Yuuri immediately moved his neck, submitting to him. He felt his body shudder. He was not making this easy for him.

"You are playing with fire little one" his voice as gruff with need, his body poised and ready to pick Yuuri up and run to their den.

"Mmmm…..maybe I like it when you lose control a bit" laughed the mage softly.

Huffing he pulled away but his body yearned for more. His beast wanted its mate and wanted to sample his lips again. And again. And again, until all thought or reason left him. Looking into his sparkling red-brown eyes he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would end up mating him before he turned 25.

"Come then," he said feeling the sudden need to plunge himself into a cold snow bank "Lets go for this run. I find myself in need of one all of the sudden" Taking his mate's hand, he led him out the doors with Yuuri smiling brightly in triumph.

4444

(2 months later on the dark planet Arathmis)

Dante stood in front of the dark fae king and wondered if he made a mistake coming to him. His instincts were going haywire, telling him to get out of this place.

King Farion's iridescent pale eyes were regarding him in an almost bored like manner.

"What is so special about this mage that you would come here, to the dark planets, and ask to buy one of our most powerful sedatives?" he asked "A normal mage would fall asleep for weeks if they ingested one of our potions"

Dante clenched his jaw "This is no ordinary mage"

He watched the king's dark brow rise in a mocking sort of way "Aren't they all" he said with a chuckle.

The dark fae king was perhaps the most beautiful being Dante had ever seen if it was not for the malevolent aura that spilled from his every pore.

The king had long white blonde hair that reached the middle of his back. His skin was a pale alabaster, radiant and luminous that gave off an unearthly glow. He was tall with a strong muscular built that rivaled his own King's physic.

"This mage is not like the others," said Dante not wanting to give too much information to this dark being "Will you sell me the potion?"

King Farion sat back on his throne regarding the savage in front of him. He was hiding something, he was sure of it. It has been so very long since he has run into a Numinor. From what he remembered they were very sturdy. Resilient to most magic with a vicious secondary nature. No doubt the male before him was on high alert. His stance told him much. He was ready to strike if pressed.

The planet of Amasis was very wealthy. The only planet in the systems to contain a special kind of mineral that not only made strong weapons but it was also used in magic. It might very well be worth trying to invade if he could be made sure of a victory.

"You say this mage is the mate to be of your king did you not?" asked Farion

The other male nodded "Yes"

"You are starting a rebellion?" asked the fae his pale eyes bright with curiosity.

"I would like to," said Dante "I grow tired of having to live by the rules set out by the ruling family. The strong should mate with whomever they choose. If their mates can't protect them then they are spoils for the stronger"

Farion tilted his head "Whom do you speak of? Your women?"

He watched the Numinor shake his head "The submissive species of our race. They are guarded and they do not stray from their mate's side"

The frowned "You want to enslave them?"

Dante snarled "A Numinor would never do such a thing. Our submissive females and males are perfection. Their beauty alone would make any being want them. As such only, the strong should have the right to mate with them but right now some of them are mated to weaker beings with almost no power to protect them"

Ah, now he understood. Barbaric but in a way but it made sense "The strongest should have their pick?"

Dante gave him a nod.

The fae king then laughed "Ah but if that is true then your king has the first choice does he not?"

Dante snarled low "He is not fit to rule much less mate with the mage"

"But you are?" said the dark fae giving him a dark smirk.

Dante raised his chin "I would make sure that only the strongest ruled. I have the cunning and the viciousness to bring in a new era"

The king rose from his throne "I wonder…" he said pacing a bit slowly "I will give you your potion and send you back to your home planet in one of my ships along with several of my men. They will observe. If they feel like an invasion is possible I will sponsor this rebellion of yours but for a price"

Dante would pay anything if it meant he could have that mage "Name it"

King Farion smiled "Give me 300 of your submissive mates"

Dante snarled low "They are not slaves to be traded"

The dark fae king laughed "They won't be slaves" he went to sit on his throne again "We need new blood to mix with our own. Too much inbreeding has made our females infertile. Our race is dying. Your species are strong and if your gentler counterparts are as lovely as you say they will fit in well with the fae. They will be paired with our noble houses and be taken care of"

Of course, he did not add that they will be nothing more than broodmares but the Numinor did not need to know that.

"Very well"

Farion smirked. The planet of Amasis had no idea what fate had just fallen onto them. First, he had to see just how strong their king was. It would be no use if he could not kill the king.

5555

The elves that King Farion sent to Amasis reported to the spaceport with the pretenses of wanting to trade for some of Amasis rich minerals. With them, they carried an array of rare herbs and plants that only grew in Arathmis.

Dante, on the other hand, had to be smuggled into the planet. The king had put out an alert for the guard. Dante had not been happy but he had also known what was coming. It was only a matter of time before his treachery was discovered.

Fortunately, he had been prepared for this. Using a spell he bought from a novice mage, he drank it to mask his energy. It wasn't a hard spell to do so it had been cheap and he bought enough to help him hide in the wilds outside the protective shield.

Now all he had to do is see if the fae king would sponsor his uprising…

444

Viktor was pouring over different documents when Yakov came into his study holding a gray slim tablet in his hand and placed it in front of him.

Amasis was not very keen on having a lot of technology but they did use it when it came to trading, communications, and treaties with other planets.

Yuuri looked over at Viktor from his spot on the comfortable sofa. He had been translating more spells and putting together a few new lessons for Yura when Yakov came in. Normally he would have been in his own study but the elders had let it slip how distracted the king got when Yuuri was not by his side. Since he got poisoned Viktor has been very cautious of everyone who got close to him.

So, he took mercy on the poor paranoid king and moved his books in Viktor's study. The king had been more than thrilled and had a soft brown sofa with overgrown cushions and pillows brought in and placed behind his large desk by the window and the fireplace.

It did not escape Yuuri's notice that Viktor had moved and arranged his office so that when someone entered, Yuuri was always blocked by the king. Ever the solid wall of pure Prime Numinorian energy protecting his mate.

It took a while for Yuuri to understand that it wasn't because Viktor thought he was weak. It was his way of showing Yuuri just how important he was in his life. The king guarded him because he saw it as a privilege.

After that was cleared up Yuuri stopped fighting Viktor and allowed the king to fuss if it made him happy. He didn't understand how giving yourself anxiety made one happy but then again, the Numinors were an odd species to begin with.

Like the fact that he just found out not too long ago that Viktor considered his chambers their primary 'den'. A den was a safe, private area that the submissive mate would use when they carried their young. Yuuri wasn't really looking forward to it. The child would, in the womb, suck up their mother's energy to help form their own. Meaning he was going to be left magically weakened while pregnant. Also meaning Viktor's beast would be triggered, hence the dens. Viktor will not stray far when this happened. The dominant partners would build extra den's so that they can always guard their mates.

That was going to drive him utterly mad he already knew it. The thought of being so weaken of his magic for 9 months was daunting. Viktor was already trying to always coax him to lay down and rest which was why he always seemed obsessed with buying him pillows. Not that it was a bad thing, it just gave him more ammo when he threw them at him for being an idiot at times.

"What is it?" he asked placing the large tomb on the table that already had about 7 other books.

"A request from Arathmis" said Viktor in a low and distracted voice "It's strange. The dark elves are not known for wanting to make allies or trading. Why would they start with Amasis?"

Yuuri scrunched up his face "I don't like the dark fae. They are very manipulative with warped and twisted magic. Unlike a dark mage whose dark powers come from corruption. The fae's powers are naturally dark. Be careful with this trade Viktor" he then looked at Yakov "When do they arrive?"

"If his highness approves in a few hours"

Yuuri nodded then looked at Viktor "Well? What will it be?"

Viktor sighed "I have never traded with the dark fae but I will grant them an audience. We could be hospitable if anything"

Yuuri knew Viktor would say that but he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding "I will make preparations" he said walk walking towards the door when Viktor called to him.

"What kind of preparations?" asked Viktor frowning.

Yuuri looked at him his face serious and stern. He wasn't the royal consort that the moment, he was the royal mage and a powerful Elemental "Barriers. I do not trust them. I will meet you in the hall when they arrive"

Viktor sighed "Normally you would be required to look the part of a consort but I do not think you will be doing that"

Yuuri shook his head "I rather remain anonymous for the time being but I will see what I can do"

Viktor agreed, much to Yakov's frustrations.

Yuuri clenched his jaw and went to his private study. Waving a hand, he unlocked it and went inside wasting no time. Ingredients swirled in the air while he concentrated on the potion that would enable him to have a deeper connection with Mother Earth. He did not know if he had the power to go against dark elven magic. He has never encountered it but he was not going to risk it.

After some time, the potion was the right shade of green meaning that he did it successfully. Corking the potion, he stored the various ingredients back it in the large cabinet. The cabinet held his most dangerous and powerful ingredients and potions.

This study could only be opened by him. It had no locks to be picked. It appeared to be a solid wall that could only be opened by magic. Curiosity was by far the most dangerous thing when it came to spells and he knew many maids who longed to get in his supply to see if he had love spells.

When he first arrived in the castle half of the staff were convinced he had put a spell on the king but over time they realized that Viktor was not under any spell but that they had an uncompleted bond. The knowledge came out by accident as well.

He had been soaking in the very large tub when a maid walked in with some towels. Yuuri had opened his eyes when he didn't hear the footsteps retreating. Looking over his shoulder he saw the maid's eyes fixed on the mark he wore at the juncture of his neck and right shoulder. The silver swirls and four puncture marks could not be mistaken for anything else.

"It is incomplete," she said softly then realized what she was doing and yelped bowed her head and apologized.

"It's alright and yes, it is an incomplete mating mark. For now," he said going back to closing his eyes and enjoying the hot steamy water.

After that, the whispers stopped and the castle became more welcoming to him.

Taking the vial, he put it to his lips and drank. It only took a moment to feel the deep thumping inside of him. The world fell away for a moment. Civilization became a distant thing and he felt the deep nurturing calling of the earth. The roots of the trees and plants that gave them life breathed deeply, asleep in the winter chill. The rivers with frozen water sang a whispering song while feeding the seeds that asked for a drink.

Yuuri's spirit connected with the roots and minerals of the earth below and pulled on the energy giving his magic strength. When he opened his eyes, it took him awhile to find his balance as his spirit re-entered his body. He could still feel the swell of power in his blood rushing like a warm shot of liquor.

Heading to his chambers he changed his clothing. While yes, he will wear his usual black clothing he was also going to play the part of a royal consort in case he needed to reveal himself.

He put on a thick silk black and silver tunic that he wore under his black leather armor. The armor had the same swirls of Viktor's mating mark on the front, a symbol of who he was. Black pants and his tall black leather boots. He grabbed the black cloak that had the white, tan and black colors on the pelt and draped it over his shoulders.

Taking a plain thick circlet, he sighed and put it on his head so that it rested on his upper forehead displaying his status. Then for good measure, he slipped on simple silver rings on his right thumb, and pointing finger. On his other hand, he put another ring on his ring finger.

Looking at himself in the mirror he almost wanted to take it all off.

It was too late to turn back now. His destiny was next to Viktor and the Numinorians.

Omitting his traditional black gloves that were his signature, he left his chambers. He tried to ignore the slight bows he received from the staff as he walked by. This was the first time he has ever displayed his status as the royal consort of the king.

Entering the throne room, he again ignored the way the hall fell silent when he entered it. Walking to the dais he stepped in front then closed his eyes summoning his staff to guide and hone his powers. He tapped into the connection with the earth and siphoned the energy to create a barrier around the throne room.

Viktor's eyes flashed gold at the sight Yuuri made.

Walking up to the mage he leaned down and nuzzled his neck growling low in his throat "Mate of mine"

Yuuri chuckled tilting his head up accepting the nuzzles and whispered under his breath "Somehow I knew you would approve. Care the bring Viktor back fully?"

The Numinor nipped at his ear playfully then shuddered softly "What are the odds of getting you to dress like this more often?" said the voice of king his blue eyes looking him over.

Yuuri threw him an amused smirk "Not good if you want to wait until I turn 25 I'm afraid"

"Who's silly idea was that?" said Viktor in a low voice taking his hand and placed a soft kiss on top of it.

"It was yours, your highness," said Yuuri letting out a throaty chuckle "Now…..let's get this audience over with" Viktor gave him a slight pout making his eyes gleam at the sight. He laughed softly in his throat and closed his eyes when the king kissed his forehead. They stood close to one another, their voices low so that others could not hear. To the people of the court, the way they stood in such an intimate way spoke volumes of the bond they held.

Pulling away the king went to sit on the golden throne. Yuuri turned and checked the barrier then shifted into a very large white and silver wolf. On all fours, Yuuri's back came parallel to Viktor's waist. On his hind legs, he would be the size of a man.

Padding over to Viktor he sat down next to him looking like nothing more than a pet. A large pet, but one just the same.

The elders looked over at the mage always in awe of the ease in which he shifted.

This was perhaps the largest animal he has ever tried shifting to and gave him a means to protect himself and Viktor. He wanted to learn to turn into larger animals. Soon, but until then a wolf it was.

Outside the dark fae made their way to the large castle, logging everything he could about this strange and peaceful planet.

Nyx surveyed everything. Taking note of the guards. The fashion of their weapons. The amount of discipline they had. Every detail was recorded for his king.

The Numinors had a special kind of energy that enabled them to repel strong most other magic. It was an advantage. If they attack, it would have to be by means of force. Their magic would do little use here.

Speaking of magic. The evidence of a strong energy was not lost on him, he could feel it on his skin like a net making him want to rub it off but he knew it would do him no good. He has never felt magic like this before. He wasn't sure if it came from the Numinors themselves or from the mage his king was so curious about.

Entering the throne room, he noticed the rich armor and the quality of their soldier swords. This planet was very rich indeed by the looks of it. The banners were woven with vibrant colors of red, silver and black with golden stitching leaving no detail out. The castle was clean, meticulously taken care of with stone of gleaming white, light gray and muted golds. Even the servants that stood off to the side while wearing plain clothing, were done elegantly.

A king who took care of his people it seemed to Nyx.

His eyes then fell on the tall silver hair king. His gaze gave nothing away. Cool cerulean eyes measured him, observed and judged. This was not a king to be made a fool of. Even from where he was he could feel the power ooze from him. This power was potent but it still wasn't what he was feeling. The second power was subtle as if he didn't want to be detected.

His king would not find conquest here easily. The guards he did see looked like disciplined warriors. The dark fae are powerful within their own rights, but even he had to acknowledge strength where he saw it.

His eyes then caught the small movement of the king's hand. The Numinor was petting an enormous white wolf who sat next to the throne like an obedient pet. Being a fae, he's seen many creatures and has witnessed different variations of magic but there was something not right about that wolf.

The beast seemed to be observing him. It was unnerving the amount of intelligence that he could detect from those odd red eyes. He's never heard of a wolf with red eyes. Was this a form of magic?

Pausing in front of the dais he went to place a foot on the step to greet the king but the low growl from the wolf made him pause. The beast's low warning made the hair on the back of his stand on end. Stepping back the wolf huffed, narrowing his eyes then resumed to just sit without moving.

Drago looked from the side and huffed. He has never heard of the submissive mate guarding the Dominant one. This went above all protocols that traditions. While he applauded the young lord it simply wasn't done! Sighing he will have to remind his king again that lord Yuuri needed to be trained.

The king chuckled smoothing the top of the wolf's head with such an affectionate gaze that Nyx frowned at the action. A beloved pet and guard dog?

"Please excuse him," said the king turning to address him "He is a weary one. Doesn't take well to strangers. Welcome to Amasis. I am Viktor Alexander Nikiforov the first, Prime and King of the Numinor race"

Nyx bowed his head "I am Nyx of the Gwyrdd Forest and loyal first hand to our King the Wise Farion of Arathmis"

The wolf let out a small huff through his nose looking very unimpressed in Nyx's opinion.

"Our races have never traded before," said the Numinor king "You have come a long way for a simple trade. What is it you want from Amasis?"

Nyx gave him a small smirk. So, it seemed the king was not just brute force "We have been told that your planet carries an excessive about of aurum. We wish to form a trade for it. Our people are very well known in magic and it is useful not only for making weapons"

He watched the king frowned at his statement "Yes we do have aurum but mining for it is limited. We do not believe in digging up our planet. We take only what we need"

Nyx bowed his head "Perhaps if you were to see what we have to offer" he said then made a gesture for his guards. They came forward carrying large chests and lined them up opening them then stepping back "These are rare herbs that can only grow in Arathmis, the bark of the silver trees of Gwyrdd which can heal any illness, along with Seelie wine which is renowned for the sweet flavor"

The king looked at the chests "A generous gift" he said his hand never leaving the soft looking pelt of the wolf "I will consult with my mage and will send word if we can decide on a fair trade"

Nyx's expression brightens with curiosity. This was why he was really here "A mage?" he looked around "He must be powerful. The wards around the throne room are impeccable"

The king lets a small shadow of a smiles grace him over wise aloof regal features "Indeed. Perhaps you will meet him at a later date"

The wolf kept staring at the chests and Nyx had the impression that he was taking a survey of the contents.

The king noticing his gaze chuckled low his eyes going to the white wolf and stroked his fur adorning "Volk is a captivating creature, isn't he?"

Nyx nodded "I have never encountered a wolf like him. He seems very intelligent"

"He is," said the king confidently "In very surprising ways" the Numinor stood "Stay as my guest. I will have my servants bring you food. The guest wing is prepared, bathing chambers will have everything you need to freshen up. Tomorrow we will speak more"

Nyx bowed "Thank you, your highness, a most gracious invitation"

The Numinor walked towards the door off to the side, the wolf obediently walking next to him. How strange. The king did not say a command or do anything and yet the animal followed.

Nyx looked at his guards and nodded for them to leave the chests. The items were valuable but not so much as the intel he needed to gather. From what he could feel, the wards on the room would have prevented him from using any magic on the Numinor king.

He had not been aware that such a thing was even possible. The dark fae had magic running through their veins. It wasn't something they had to learn unlike mages whose powers were limited because of this.

The Numinor traitor had said that this mage was different and that was the reason why he needed a strong sedative. He could see why that was now. Just what was this little mage? He was the supposed mate to the king and fell under the 'submissive' category, whatever that meant. The Numinors were a strange race.

Three servant girls came into the room announcing their rooms ready. Nyx looked at them and smirked.

'Ah, so that is what they meant' he thought walking up the beautiful creatures. Even in plain servants clothing, they were lovely. The Numinor had said that they had the most beautiful mates. Taking this planet would be very beneficial indeed.

4444

Once in Viktor's study, Yuuri shifted and leaned against the large wooden desk his arms crossed.

"What did you think?" asked the king "I have to admit I'm curious about those herbs"

Yuuri, however, had his jaw clenched "I still don't like it" then relaxed and added "But yes, I'm curious too. My problem is this; the dark fae are already powerful, what use could they have with aurum? The ingredient is very potent and is capable of making a poison that even I am not sure I would survive. The thought of those dark creatures having it makes me uneasy"

When it came to magic, Viktor trusted Yuuri's word. He opened his mouth to say something when his study door opened allowing Drago and Yakov inside.

Drago crossed his arm "In all my years I have never seen such a disrespectful display, your Majesty! Lord Yuuri is your submissive mate, he should not have been the one doing the protecting. What would your allies think if word of this gets out? They will question your strength -"

Yuuri didn't say a word just flicked his wrist and where the elder was now stood a mouse. His red eyes glowed green with anger as he glared down at the mouse "When his allies learn that his mate is very capable of dealing with any annoying pest that is stupid enough to piss him off then they will do well to keep their mouths shut now won't they?"

Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose "Elder Drago, while I appreciate your input and your counsel is very important to this kingdom, you have to remember that Yuuri is not an average mage. He is the last Elemental. His line was created by the stars and the universe itself. As such Yuuri will never be the submissive mate you hope for him to be and I do not wish for that. He protected the king as the royal mage should do and stood by me as a royal mate should as well"

Yakov was rubbing his head tiredly "Change him back boy" he grumbled sternly.

Yuuri clicked his tongue and waved a hand walking away to go and sit on the large brown sofa "How about instead of being a nuisance, you all make yourself useful and get me something hot to drink. I'm tired" he said petulantly then turned to Viktor "Except for you my king"

The two older men looked about ready to spit fire when Viktor growled low in his throat "I won't make him change you back" he warned having about enough.

Taking that as their cue to leave they headed out to make sure a maid was sent to the king's office with Yuuri's drink.

Rubbing his face, he walked over and threw himself on the sofa, laying his head on Yuuri's lap. His mate, taking mercy on him, started to hum softly and ran his fingers gently through his scalp. He exhaled a breath of relief and tried to relax.

"Where you alright with what I did today?" he asked, this time instead of the confident mage he showed everyone else, he sounded unsure and reluctant.

Reaching up he took his smaller hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it and squeeze it reassuringly "Yes _zaika_ , you were perfect"

Giving him a relieved smile, his mate looked over to where the door was and flicked one glowing finger at it. He could hear the lock click. Closing his eyes again he "The maid will be in with your drink soon" he reminded him but Yuuri shrugged.

"I doubt they will press us" he said looking over at the fireplace and sent two more logs into the low fire.

Sitting up briefly he pulled Yuuri to him then laid back down the opposite direction so that his mate was now laying on top of him. Kissing his soft hair, he closed his eyes and sighed allowing the tension to slip from his body. The door was locked, the den was warm and his mate was safe in his arms. He didn't notice when they fell asleep but when he woke up again the fire was slowly dying, Yuuri was on his side wedged between his body and the sofa. Getting up he unlocked the door then went to collect his mate in his arms and walked out to go to their chambers. The halls were empty except for his guards.

Once in his chambers he laid Yuuri down on the bed and climbed in. They both still had their clothing but he was just too tired to care. Pulling him closer he breathed in his allure scent and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
